Harry Potter i Nowa Nadzieja
by lebel4
Summary: Na początku lata, po piątym roku nauki Harry'ego, czarodziejski świat otrzymuje potworny cios. Co to oznacza dla Wybrańca? Dowiecie się, czytając moje opowiadanie.
1. Prolog

Od Autora

Po nieudanej przygodzie, jaką było pisanie mojego pierwszego opowiadania PT. Harry Potter i Drużyna Światła, postanowiłem napisać nowe. Nosi ono tytuł Harry Potter i Nowa Nadzieja.

Jak zwykle liczę na konstruktywne komentarze, a także zachęcam na zapisywanie się na alerty informujące o nowych rozdziałach.

* * *

PROLOG

Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, siedział w fotelu za biurkiem i popijał herbatę. Był bardzo zadowolony, gdyż udało mu się pozyskać cenne informacje, które mogą pomóc w zniszczeniu Voldemorta. Postanowił, że następnego dnia uda się do domu, który niegdyś był zamieszkiwany przez matkę czarnoksiężnika. Miał nadzieję znaleźć tam jeden z kilku przedmiotów, które Voldemort wykorzystał, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność. Planował właśnie, o której godzinie wyruszy na poszukiwania, gdy nagle jego kominek obudził się do życia, a po chwili wyszedł z niego Severus Snape. Nerwowo otrzepał się z popiołu i przemówił:

- Albusie, Czarny Pan chce zaatakować Londyński Sierociniec.

Dumbledore błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Kiedy?

- W ciągu najbliższej godziny.

Z twarzy dyrektora zniknęły wesołe ogniki.

- Powiadomiłeś członków Zakonu? – zapytał Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Tak, ale musisz jeszcze poinformować Ministerstwo. Bez aurorów sobie nie poradzimy.

Siwobrody mężczyzna pokiwał głową, chwycił garść proszku Fiu i wrzucił go w płomienie, by po chwili zniknąć. Snape udał się do swojego gabinetu. Nie mógł wziąć bezpośredniego udziału w walce, gdyż wówczas wydałoby się, że szpieguje Czarnego Pana. Postanowił sporządzić niezbędne eliksiry, których członkowie Zakonu zapewne będą potrzebowali po wyczerpującej bitwie.

Godzinę później na placu prowadzącym do mugolskiego Sierocińca trwała zażarta walka. Zaklęcia fruwały we wszystkich kierunkach, a Śmierciożercy, ze wszystkich sił, próbowali dostać się do budynku. Na całe szczęście zarówno aurorzy, jak i członkowie Zakonu, póki co dawali sobie radę i nie dopuszczali ich w jego pobliże.

Dumbledore robił, co mógł, by jak najszybciej pokonywać kolejnych przeciwników, ale zauważył, że z wiekiem przychodzi mu to coraz trudniej. Odskoczył w bok, unikając Cruciatusa, ale zaraz musiał wyczarować tarczę, gdyż kolejna klątwa już mknęła w jego kierunku. Zdenerwowany machnął różdżką, a jeden z trzech przeciwników, którzy go atakowali, z impetem uderzył w mur i stracił przytomność. Chwilę później pozbył się pozostałej dwójki, lecz w kolejce byli następni. Z każdą minutą mężczyzna był coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale jakoś dawał sobie radę.

- Avada Kedavra! – usłyszał znajomy głos tuż za plecami.

Zrobił zgrabny unik, a klątwa uśmiercająca trafiła w pobliskie drzewo, które eksplodowało.

- Witaj, Tom – rzekł do swojego niedoszłego zabójcy. – Nie spodziewałem się, że przybędziesz.

- O to właśnie chodziło, głupcze – odparł Voldemort. – Wiedziałem, że ten idiota Snape przekaże ci informację o ataku i postanowiłem zastawić na ciebie pułapkę.

- Nie sądzę, by ci się to udało.

Voldemort wybuchnął ohydnym śmiechem.

- Walczysz już od prawie godziny i ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Jak myślisz, ile czasu upłynie, zanim cię zabije?

Dyrektor Hogwartu nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł różdżkę w gotowości i czekał na ruch swojego przeciwnika. Widząc to, Voldemort posłał w jego stronę kolejną klątwę uśmiercającą. Dumbledore z łatwością się obronił i sam zaatakował. Rozpoczęła się tytaniczna bitwa pomiędzy dwójką najpotężniejszych czarodziejów. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Jednak Dumbledore, który był bardzo wyczerpany walką ze Śmierciożercami, zaczął w końcu przegrywać. Przestał atakować, tylko skupił się na obronie. Niestety Voldemort, który był o wiele szybszy, zdołał przedrzeć się przez jego tarczę i Albus padł na ziemię, trafiony klątwą petryfikującą.

- Przegrałeś, starcze! – Czarny Pan zbliżył się powoli do swojego największego wroga.

Kątem oka obserwował, jak jego poplecznicy uciekają z pola bitwy. Oczywiście ci idioci z Ministerstwa nałożyli osłony antyteleportaCyjne, ale zapomnieli o antyświstoklikowych. Kiedy już wszyscy Śmierciożercy zniknęli, Voldemort wyczarował wokół siebie i Dumbledore'a najpotężniejszą barierę ochronną, jaką znał, aby żaden członek Zakonu ani auror nie przeszkodził mu w zabiciu starca. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki zdjął zaklęcie z ust dyrektora, bo chciał sobie jeszcze trochę z nim porozmawiać. Popatrzył na niego, jakby był zwykłym robakiem i zapytał:

- Chcesz mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć, zanim cię zabiję?

Dumbledore milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jednak w końcu przemówił:

- Nie, Tom. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, poza tym, że wcale nie przegrałem. Wydaje ci się, że mnie pokonałeś, ale to nie prawda.

- Jak zwykle gadasz głupoty – wycedził Riddle. – Zaraz cię zabiję, a to chyba jasno mówi, że cię zwyciężyłem.

Albus popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem.

- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zaraz umrę, ale mam też nadzieję, że ludzie będą mnie dobrze wspominali. Ty będziesz dalej żył, jednak nikt nigdy nie powie o tobie dobrego słowa. To właśnie czyni mnie zwycięzcą.

Voldemort popatrzył na niego jak na debila. Spostrzegł też, że bariera, którą wyczarował, staje się coraz słabsza, dlatego po raz ostatni uniósł różdżkę, mówiąc:

- Avada Kedavra!

Twarz dyrektora znieruchomiała w momencie, gdy klątwa uśmiercająca uderzyła go w pierś. Voldemort wydał z siebie okrzyk pełen tryumfu i zwycięstwa, po czym wyciągnął świstoklik i zniknął.

W tym samym czasie w domu przy Privet Drive 4 w najmniejszej sypialni, chłopak o zielonych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach obudził się z potwornym wrzaskiem.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 1 - NOWE ŻYCIE

ROZDZIAŁ 1

- NOWE ŻYCIE

NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Harry Potter obudził się z donośnym okrzykiem. Był zlany potem, serce waliło mu jak młot, blizna piekła niemiłosiernie, a w głowie wciąż słyszał okrutny śmiech. Próbował dopasować go do osoby, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć snu, z którego właśnie się wybudził. Wiedział tylko, że nie był to dobry sen. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął okulary z szafki nocnej. Założył je nanos i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym panował okropny bałagan. Jego przybory szkolne były porozrzucane po całej podłodze, a klatka Hedwigi domagała się natychmiastowego wyczyszczenia. Wybraniec nie dostrzegł nic niepokojącego. Mimo wszystko odczuwał strach. Miał wrażenie, że nie jest już bezpieczny w tym domu, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Domyślał się, że ma to coś wspólnego z nocnym koszmarem. Przycisnął dłonie do skroni, próbując sobie przypomnieć, o czym śnił i nagle wszystkie trybiki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. To była wizja podobna do tych, które miewał podczas ostatniego roku szkolnego. Znowu odwiedził umysł Voldemorta. Widział dokładnie, jak jego największy wróg zabija Dumbledore'a. Przerażony zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął krążyć nerwowo po pokoju, od czasu do czasu, kopiąc pałętającą mu się pod nogami książkę. Jeżeli to, co ujrzał w nocy jest prawdą, to musi jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Bez dyrektora na pewno Riddle z łatwością się tu dostanie i przyjdzie, by skończyć z nim raz na zawsze.

„nie, on nie może wejść do tego domu" - pomyślał. „Chroni mnie przecież magia krwi"

Mimo wszystko coś mu nie pasowało, tylko nie wiedział co. Wydawało mu się, że przegapił jakiś ważny szczegół. Ponownie wytężył umysł, by z jego zakamarków wydobyć brakujący element. W jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie cmentarza, na którym odrodził się Czarny Pan. I Wybraniec wiedział już, o czym zapomniał. Zrozumiał, że miłość jego matki nie jest już jego tarczą ochronną, gdyż Voldemort, do swojego wskrzeszenia, użył jego krwi.

Zaczął pospiesznie się pakować, wmawiając sobie, że to, co mu się w nocy przyśniło, było zwykłym snem. Przecież Dumbledore nie dałby się tak łatwo zabić, no nie? Jednak drugi głosik podpowiadał mu, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę i właśnie dlatego teraz, w pośpiechu, wrzucał do kufra wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Postanowił, że poczeka na Proroka Codziennego, którego sowa powinna mu dostarczyć za jakąś godzinę i sprawdzi czy jego obawy się potwierdzą. Jeśli tak, to opuści Privet Drive 4, uda się na Ulicę Pokątną, wypłaci pieniądze z Banku Gringotta i ukryje się przed Voldemortem. Nie zamierzał, rzecz jasna, chować się przed nim do końca życia, po prostu uznał, że na razie tak będzie najlepiej. Schylił się pod biurko, by wyciągnąć z pod niego swoją miotłę wyścigową. Wrzucił ją do kufra, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób udało mu się zrobić taki bajzel, skoro przebywał w tym pokoju zaledwie tydzień. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po sypialni, by upewnić się, że nic nie zostawił, po czym zamknął kufer, na którego szczycie umieścił klatkę Hedwigi. Usiadł na krześle przy biurku i pogrążył się w ponurych myślach.

„Dlaczego wszyscy mnie opuszczają? Najpierw rodzice, dwa tygodnie temu odszedł Syriusz, a teraz jeszcze najprawdopodobniej Dumbledore. I jak ja mam pokonać Voldemorta?"

Takie pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie. Poczuł niemiły skurcz w żołądku, gdy przypomniał sobie przebieg ostatniego spotkania z Dyrektorem. Miało ono miejsce jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, a Harry, pod wpływem silnego wzburzenia, zniszczył wtedy jego gabinet. Co prawda miał powód, gdyż był zły na Dumbledore'a za to, że ten ignorował go przez cały ostatni rok. Na dodatek właśnie zginął jego ojciec chrzestny i Gryfon potrzebował jakoś rozładować emocje. Jednak teraz, gdy o tym myślał, czuł wyrzuty sumienia. A jeśli już nigdy się z nim nie spotka?

Pukanie w okno przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Wstał szybko i wpuścił sowę do środka. Z jej dzioba wyciągnął gazetę, a do woreczka przywiązanego do nogi ptaka, wrzucił pięć knutów. Ten, zadowolony z wykonanego zadania, zamachał z godnością skrzydłami i z powrotem wyleciał na zewnątrz, a kruczowłosy niecierpliwie zajrzał do gazety. Z pierwszej strony uśmiechało się do niego zdjęcie Dumbledore'a i Harry wiedział już, że to, czego się tak obawiał, stało się naprawdę. Pod fotografią znajdował się artykuł. Harry zerknął na nagłówek, który głosił:

ŚMIERĆ ALBUSA DUMBLEDORE'A

Wybraniec nie zamierzał czytać tego, co znajduje się dalej. Zwinął Proroka i cisnął go prosto do kosza na śmieci stojącego w rogu pokoju. W jego zielonych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Miał dosyć takiego życia. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzyć, jak wszyscy, na których mu zależy giną. Wiedział, że to wszystko jest winą Voldemorta i przez to nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej. Postanowił zrobić wszystko, by go zniszczyć. Skoro ta przeklęta przepowiednia mówi, że tylko on może pokonać Riddle'a, to zrobi, co w jego mocy, by ją wypełnić.

Wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Włożył czarne dżinsy oraz pasującą do nich bluzę z kapturem. Ubrał buty i już miał chwycić za rączkę kufra i wyjść, gdy do pomieszczenia wleciały dwie sowy. Pierwsza z nich, Hedwiga pofrunęła prosto do swojej klatki, którą Harry zamknął. Drugiego ptaka wybraniec nie rozpoznawał. Uwolnił go od przesyłki, którą była koperta zaadresowana do niego, a ptak od razu wyleciał. Gryfon otworzył list i szybko przeczytał jego treść.

Szanowny Panie Potter,

chciałbym przeprosić Pana za to, że nie uwierzyłem Panu w powrót Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i za próbę zdyskredytowania Pana. W ramach rekompensaty udzielam Panu pozwolenie na używanie magii poza szkołą, jak również przyznaję Panu zezwolenie na teleportację i tworzenie świstoklików. Biorąc pod uwagę, że znajduje się Pan teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, udzielam panu też pozwolenie na użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych w nagłych wypadkach. Na zakończenie chciałbym Panu przypomnieć, że używanie magii w obecności osób niemagicznych jest niezgodne z prawem.

Mam nadzieję, że czuje się Pan dobrze.

Z poważaniem

Korneliusz Knot

Minister Magii

Zaskoczony Harry schował list do kieszeni dżinsów, gdyż stwierdził, że może mu się przydać. Nie spodziewał się, że Knot wyda mu pozwolenie na używanie magii, ale doszedł do wniosku, że podczas ucieczki będzie ono bardzo pomocne. Ponownie zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia, ale stwierdził, że byłoby dobrze poinformować Zakon o swoich planach. Nie chciał, żeby postawili całe Ministerstwo na głowie, próbując go odszukać. Wyciągnął z kufra pióro, kałamarz i pergamin. Przez krótką chwilę namyślał się, do kogo napisać. Uznał, że Remus będzie najodpowiedniejszą osobą, gdyż jako jedyny zapewne będzie w stanie go zrozumieć. Zielonooki chłopak przeciągnął się, zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i zaczął pisać. Kiedy skończył, treść listu brzmiała następująco:

Drogi Lunatyku,

jak już się pewnie zorientowaliście, uciekłem od Dursleyów. Nie zrobiłem tego, bo źle mnie traktowali. Powód był zupełnie inny. Jak wiesz Dumbledore posłużył się magią krwi, aby zapewnić mi ochronę w domu moich krewnych. Obawiam się, że kiedy umarł, rzucone przez niego zaklęcia stały się mniej skuteczne, a dodatkowo Voldemort, do swojego wskrzeszenia, użył mojej krwi. Wydaje mi się, że dom już od roku nie jest bezpieczny, a jedyne, co powstrzymywało Riddle'a przed porwaniem mnie, to ochrona, jaką dawał mi Dumbledore. Właśnie z tego powodu zdecydowałem się odejść. Nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż Tomuś mnie dopadnie. Zamierzam dobrze się ukryć i przeczekać całe wakacje. Nie szukajcie mnie, dam sobie radę. Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Przenieście Dursleyów w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Nie przepadam za nimi, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ta wężowata gnida coś im zrobiła.

Pozdrawiam

Harry

Zadowolony chłopak wyprawił swoją sowę śnieżną w drogę, a sam opuścił sypialnię.

Ruszył schodami w dół, taszcząc przed sobą kufer i klatkę. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, ale w tym samym momencie z salonu wyszedł wuj Vernon. Zaskoczony Wybraniec zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Był pewny, że Dursley jeszcze śpi. Natomiast Vernon wpatrywał się w niego wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Dokąd to, chłopcze? – zapytał.

- odchodzę. Już nigdy tu nie powrócę.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, gówniarzu. Nie chcę, żeby przyłazili tu ci wszyscy dziwacy i wypytywali o ciebie.

- A właśnie, że pójdę.

Vernon zagrodził mu drogę do drzwi, ale Harry, który nie zamierzał tracić cennego czasu, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w grubasa.

- Nie wolno ci czarować. Jeśli mi coś zrobisz, to wywalą cię z tej szkoły dla dziwolągów. – Vernon uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

Wybraniec sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni i podał wujowi list, który przed chwilą otrzymał. Dursley przeczytał go marszcząc brwi, a gdy tylko skończył, przerażony cofnął się o krok. Jednak zaraz się zreflektował.

- Nie możesz nigdzie iść! – warknął. – To my się mamy tobą opiekować. Tak było w tym liście, który otrzymała Petunia.

- Mam to gdzieś – odparł Gryfon i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Vernon nie chciał go przepuścić, ale zdenerwowany Harry uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, wkładając w cios całą siłę. Gruby mugol zwalił się na podłogę, jęcząc głośno. Chwilę później w przedpokoju pojawiła się Petunia, a tuż za nią kaczkowatym krokiem przyczłapał Dudley.

- Coś ty zrobił, bezczelny bachorze? – Kobieta o końskiej twarzy wrzeszczała na całe gardło.

Harry całkowicie ją zignorował. Przestąpił leżącego Vernona, otworzył drzwi, a gdy tylko znalazł się na świeżym powietrzu, nałożył Pelerynę-Niewidkę, którą wcześniej ukrył pod bluzą, naciągnął na głowę kaptur i ruszył przed siebie, ale zaraz stanął i popukał się palcem w czoło, spoglądając na trzymany w ręku kufer oraz pustą klatkę Hedwigi. Zaklęciem pomniejszył bagaż i schował do kieszeni. Podążył dalej, mijając po drodze ludzi, spieszących tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. Obejrzał się nerwowo przez ramię, sprawdzając czy nie jest przypadkiem obserwowany. Miał nadzieję, że osobą, która pełni wartę przy domu Dursleyów, nie jest Szalonooki Moody, gdyż jego magiczne oko widzi przez Peleryny-Niewidki. Jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by był śledzony, więc przyspieszył kroku i skierował się w stronę parku, w którym zwykle przebywała banda Dudleya. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi przystanął, sprawdzając czy nie ma w pobliżu żadnego mugola, a kiedy był już tego całkowicie pewny, zdjął z siebie niewidkę, po czym wyciągnął prawą dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę i machnął nią energicznie. Niemal w tym samym momencie, tuż przed nim, zmaterializował się trzypiętrowy autobus, z którego wysiadł Stan Shumpike. Wybraniec od razu go rozpoznał, gdyż widział go już dwukrotnie. Konduktor Błędnego Rycerza w ogóle się nie zmienił. Dalej miał te same odstające uszy, a na jego twarzy widniało mnóstwo pryszczy.

- Witam w imieniu… - zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.

- Daruj sobie, znam to na pamięć.

Stan gapił się na niego przez chwilę, aż w końcu zapytał:

- Dlaczego masz kaptur na głowie? Przecież jest ładna pogoda.

Potter wywrócił oczami, ale odpowiedział:

- Środki bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałbym już wsiąść do autobusu i ruszyć w drogę.

Konduktor Błędnego Rycerza wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego.

- Dokąd chcesz dojechać? – spytał.

- Do Londynu.

- Dziurawy Kocioł? – upewnił się.

- Tak.

- Jedenaście sykli.

Wybraniec powiększył kufer, z którego wydobył sakiewkę i odliczył pieniądze, które wręczył Stanowi, po czym z jego pomocą wtaszczył bagaż do pojazdu. Uznał, że na razie nie będzie go pomniejszał, bo może będzie potrzebował coś później z niego wyciągnąć, a nie chciało mu się robić w kółko tego samego. Przywitał się z kierowcą, po czym ruszył w głąb autobusu, by zająć wolne miejsce na samym tyle. Nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie paplaniny Stana, dlatego usiadł tak daleko od niego. Dobrze pamiętał, jaki jest gadatliwy. Oparł się wygodnie, postanawiając, że złapie trochę snu, bo był niewyspany po nocnym koszmarze. Ostatnią jego myślą, zanim odpłynął w krainę Morfeusza, było:

„Właśnie zaczynam nowe życie".


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 2 - RODOWE DZIEDZICTWO POTTERÓW

ROZDZIAŁ 2

RODOWE DZIEDZICTWO POTTERÓW

Podróż do Londynu upłynęła Harry'emu dość szybko. Pożegnawszy się ze Stanem i kierowcą Błędnego Rycerza, wysiadł i udał się prosto do Dziurawego Kotła. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, natychmiast zrobiło się cicho. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał na głowę naciągnięty kaptur i ludzie zapewne pomyśleli, że to jakiś Śmierciożerca. Rozbawiony Harry odezwał się zmienionym głosem:

- Nie jestem sługusem Riddle'a. Oni noszą czarne szaty, a na twarz zwykle nakładają maski, nie zapominajcie o tym.

Po jego słowach w pubie ponownie wybuchł gwar. Wybraniec stanął w kolejce do baru. Od stolika po jego prawej stronie słychać było rozmowę dwóch osób.

- Stary, słyszałeś, jak ten gość nazwał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

- No pewnie, że słyszałem. W końcu mówił dość głośno.

- Ciekawe, kim on jest. Może to jakiś potężny czarodziej, który będzie w stanie zastąpić Albusa?

- Miejmy taką nadzieję.

Zielonooki prychnął i przestał przysłuchiwać się tej durnej dyskusji. W końcu nadeszła jego kolej, więc zwrócił się do bezzębnego barmana o imieniu Tom:

- Szklaneczkę ognistej poproszę!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego przeciągle, jakby się zastanawiał czy nie zapytać się go o wiek. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i nalał trunku do szklanki.

Harry podziękował i poszedł usiąść przy pustym stoliku. Rozglądał się po Sali, sącząc powoli alkohol. Szukał znajomych twarzy, ale oprócz Barmana nikogo nie rozpoznawał. Drzwi pubu stanęły otworem i do pomieszczenia weszły dwie identycznie wyglądające osoby. Byli to bliźniacy Weasley'owie, na widok których Harry pochylił nisko głowę, gdyż nie chciał, by jakimś cudem go rozpoznali. Kątem oka patrzył, jak składają zamówienie, a następnie, ku jego niezadowoleniu, zajmują sąsiedni stolik. Gryfon zauważył, że na ich twarzach nie było uśmiechów.

- Jak myślisz, co teraz będzie z naszym światem? – George zwrócił się do brata.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Na dodatek Harry zniknął. A co, jeśli Voldemort go porwał?

Wybraniec uśmiechnął się, słysząc, że wreszcie przestali bać się nazywać Voldemorta po imieniu.

- Co ty gadasz. Założę się, że po prostu nawiał z domu.

- Po co miałby to robić? – Fred wydawał się zdziwiony pomysłem bliźniaka.

- A choćby po to, by ukryć się przed Voldziem. Pewnie uznał, że bez Dumbledore'a nie jest już bezpieczny u tych mugoli.

Harry'ego zaskoczyło to, że George tak szybko go rozszyfrował. Przez chwilę namyślał się czy im się ujawnić. Stwierdził, że go nie wydadzą, więc przemówił:

- Skąd wiedziałeś, George?

Bliźniacy momentalnie obrócili się w jego stronę.

- Harry, to ty?

Gryfon położył palec na ustach, a oni od razu zamilkli. Harry pokazał im, by usiedli przy jego stoliku, co uczynili z ochotą.

Fred rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na obszar wokół nich i zapytał:

- Kiedy uciekłeś?

- Kilka godzin temu.

- A gdzie będziesz mieszkał? – zaciekawił się drugi bliźniak.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Najpierw planuję odwiedzić Gringott, a później się zobaczy.

- Jak chcesz, to możesz się zatrzymać u nas. Mamy własne mieszkanie. Może nie jest duże, ale powinniśmy się pomieścić.

Fred pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z bratem.

- Wiecie co? – rzekł Harry, po krótkim namyśle. - To chyba jest dobry pomysł, ale musicie mi coś obiecać.

- Nie powiemy nikomu… - zaczął Fred.

- …że u nas mieszkasz – dokończył George.

Wybraniec roześmiał się głośno.

- W takim razie zgadzam się na waszą propozycję i dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – powiedzieli równocześnie.

To nawet dobrze się składa, że będę u was mieszkał, bo zastanawiałem się czy nie wynająć pokoju na Nokturnie.

Bliźniacy wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.

- Dlaczego tam? – spytał z niedowierzaniem George.

- Bo gdybym wynajął pokój tutaj, to w końcu ktoś by mnie rozpoznał, a nie mam zamiaru na razie odwiedzać gada.

- Gada? – zaciekawił się Fred.

- Zacząłem nazywać tak Voldemorta. A jeśli jesteśmy już przy tym wężowatym dupku, to co z Zakonem?

- Nie jest dobrze. Bez Dumbledore'a nie wiedzą, za co się zabrać. A jeszcze zamartwiają się twoim zniknięciem.

- Już niedługo przestaną się tym martwić.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ wysłałem list do Remusa.

Obaj bliźniacy ze zrozumieniem pokiwali głowami.

- A jak ty sobie radzisz? - Fred zwrócił się do Wybrańca.

- Nie najgorzej, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ja będę musiał zastąpić Albusa.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zainteresował się George.

- O przepowiedni.

- Tej, co się rozbiła w Ministerstwie, kiedy razem z Ronem, Ginny, Neville'm, Hermioną i Luną walczyliście ze śmierciożercami?

Harry skinął głową. Miał do nich stuprocentowe zaufanie, więc postanowił im wszystko powiedzieć.

- Wyjaśnię wam to, ale najpierw skoczę po dolewkę ognistej, dobra?

- Jasne. Weź też dla nas – poprosił George.

- Spoko.

Harry wziął szklanki i poszedł do baru, by zakupić alkohol. Po chwili był już z powrotem.

- To na czym skończyliśmy? – zwrócił się do bliźniaków.

- Mówiłeś coś o tej przepowiedni – przypomniał mu Fred.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

- Jak już pewnie opowiedział wam Ron, Śmierciożercy zwabili nas w pułapkę, bo chcieli wziąć przepowiednię z Departamentu Tajemnic. Nie mogli jej sami zabrać, gdyż może to zrobić tylko ta osoba, której ona dotyczy. W tym przypadku mogłem to być albo ja, albo Voldemort. Z wiadomych powodów Tomuś nie mógł tak po prostu pojawić się w Ministerstwie, więc do swoich celów wykorzystali mnie.

- Harry – przerwał mu Fred. – Nie musisz nam tego wszystkiego opowiadać. Bardziej interesuje nas sama przepowiednia. Ty wiesz, jak ona brzmi, prawda?

Gryfon ponownie pokiwał głową.

- Dumbledore usłyszał jej treść i mi ją przekazał. Mówi ona, że albo zabiję Voldemorta, albo on zabije mnie.

Weasley'owie wlepili w niego zszokowane spojrzenia.

- Jak to? – wydusił George.

Harry westchnął.

- Lepiej będzie, jak ją wam przytoczę.

Pociągnął duży łyk ze szklanki, po czym wyrecytował z pamięci:

- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc, pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…

Po jego słowach zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza, którą jako pierwszy przerwał Fred:

- Na pewno go pokonasz. Pomożemy ci, jak tylko będziemy w stanie, prawda George?

Jego brat potaknął, a Harry poczuł, jak rozlewa się w nim przyjemne ciepło. Pomimo niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim się znajduje, wciąż ma wiernych przyjaciół. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ron i Hermiona też się od niego nie odwrócą.

- Dzięki chłopaki, nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

- Wiemy – odparł Fred, klepiąc go po plecach. – Wspominałeś coś, że chcesz iść do Gringotta?

- Taaaa – mruknął. – I chyba powinienem się zbierać. Nie uda mi się nic załatwić, jak będę siedział i popijał alkohol.

- Pójdziemy z tobą – zaproponował George.

- Dobra, ale jak spotkamy kogoś znajomego, to udajemy, że się nie znamy.

- Nie ma problemu.

Cała trójka podniosła się ze swoich miejsc i po uprzednim uregulowaniu rachunku opuścili pub.

George otworzył przejście prowadzące na Ulicę Pokątną, a Harry rozejrzał się, sprawdzając czy nie przyciąga zbyt dużej uwagi. Po chwili szli w stronę Banku Gringotta, rozmawiając na różne tematy.

* * *

W kuchni znajdującej się w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, trwało spotkanie członków Zakonu Feniksa. Minerva McGonagall, pełniąca rolę tymczasowego przywódcy, siedziała na miejscu, które zwykle zajmował Dumbledore. Kobieta nie kwapiła się z rozpoczęciem zebrania, gdyż kompletnie nie miała do tego głowy. Jednak wiedziała, że musi się ono odbyć, dlatego zebrała się w sobie, popatrzyła smutno na przybyłe osoby i zaczęła:

- Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj, ponieważ wyniknęło kilka przykrych spraw, które musimy rozwiązać. Pierwszą z nich, jak zapewne wiecie, jest zniknięcie Harry'ego. Próbowałam porozmawiać na ten temat z jego krewnymi, ale powiedzieli, że nie zamierzają gadać z takimi dziwadłami jak my.

- Trzeba było ich zmusić! – warknął Moody.

- Nie chciałam tego robić. Przecież wiesz, że Ministerstwo obserwuje dom Pottera. Knot wydał wczoraj te głupie oświadczenie, w którym zapowiedział, że będzie nas wspierał, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie zamierza tego robić. Gdyby zobaczył, że w miejscu zamieszkania Harry'ego została użyta magia, od razu by się tam pojawił i odkryłby jego zniknięcie. Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić, gdyż nasz Minister zapewne narobiłby potwornego szumu i poinformował o tym fakcie prasę.

- Ale po co? – zdziwiła się pani Weasley.

- Nie rozumiecie? Będzie chciał pokazać społeczeństwu, że coś robi, a poprzez udawanie, że troszczy się o Chłopca, Który Przeżył, na pewno to osiągnie.

- No dobra, to ma sens, ale co z Harrym? – wtrącił się Artur Weasley.

- Są dwie możliwości – rzekł Remus. – Albo został porwany przez Voldemorta, albo sam odszedł od Dursleyów.

W tym momencie przez okno wleciała duża sowa śnieżna.

- To od Harry'ego – krzyknęła Tonks, a Remus odczepił list od nóżki Hedwigi.

Przeczytał go i uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą.

- Harry uciekł z domu – wyjaśnił.

- Nieodpowiedzialny bachor – sarknął Snape. – Postanowił, że się przed nami popisze i tak po prosu zwiał, ignorując całkowicie fakt, że wszyscy stają na głowie, by go chronić.

- Severusie! – ostrzegła go Minerva. – Nie będziemy teraz dyskutowali o zachowaniu chłopaka. Najważniejsze jest, żebyśmy jak najszybciej go odnaleźli. Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, to Czarny Pan znajdzie go pierwszy.

- To nie będzie takie proste – rzekł Remus. – W liście napisał wyraźnie, że zamierza dobrze się ukryć. Poprosił też, byśmy zabrali Dursleyów w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.

Profesor McGonagall kiwnęła głową, zgadzając się na prośbę uciekiniera.

- Elfiasie, Hestio, zajmiecie się tym po naszym spotkaniu, dobrze?

Oboje potaknęli.

- W takim razie przejdźmy teraz do drugiej kwestii, jaką jest wybranie nowego przywódcy Zakonu – przemówiła ponownie Minerva. - Osobiście uważam, że nie powinniśmy tego robić, dopóki nie odczytamy testamentu Albusa.

Mówiąc to, patrzyła ze smutkiem na towarzyszy.

- Zgadzam się z psorką – rzekł Hagrid, wycierając łzy z twarzy ogromną chustką.

Pozostali ponuro pokiwali głowami.

- Jeśli nie ma na dzisiaj żadnych innych spraw, to myślę, że możemy zakończyć zebranie – powiedziała McGonagall.

Po jej słowach wszyscy podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli wychodzić. W pomieszczeniu pozostał jedynie Lupin. Siedział bezczynnie przez prawie godzinę, gdy wtem usłyszał kroki. Zdziwiło go to, gdyż był pewny, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Chciał już wyjść z kuchni, by to sprawdzić, ale drzwi otworzyły się i do środka, zataczając się, wszedł mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach. Lunatyk patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Syriusz? – szepnął przez ściśnięte gardło.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Zanim upadł na podłogę zdołał tylko wypowiedzieć:

- Harry… Jego miłość… Ratunek…

Remus szybko wylewitował go i położył na łóżku w pokoju, który znajdował się najbliżej. Rzucił kilka zaklęć sprawdzających, a po upewnieniu się, że to naprawdę jest Syriusz, a nie jakiś oszust próbujący się pod niego podszyć, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Co prawda stracił Albusa, ale odzyskał najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to możliwe, bo Łapa przecież wpadł za Zasłonę Śmierci, ale w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Najważniejsze przecież jest to, że znowu był razem z nimi.

* * *

Tego dnia w Banku Gringotta nie było zbyt dużo ludzi. Gobliny jak zwykle siedziały przy ogromnym kontuarze i przyjmowały klientów. Harry podszedł do jednego z nich.

- Dzień dobry. Chciałbym wyjąć pieniądze ze swojej skrytki.

- Imię i nazwisko?

- Harry Potter.

Goblin uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby.

- Panie Potter, oczekiwałem pańskiego przybycia. Musimy porozmawiać o pana nowych skrytkach.

Harry zamrugał. Nie wiedział, że ma jakieś nowe skrytki.

- O jakich skrytkach mówisz, eeeee…

- Gryfek jestem – przedstawił się szybko goblin.

- W takim razie wytłumacz mi Gryfku, o jakie skrytki chodzi?

- Może najlepiej będzie, jak je panu pokażę. Wtedy powinien pan znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Harry pokiwał głową, a Gryfek poprowadził go w stronę wózków. Wsiedli do jednego z nich, a ten ruszył w dół, po wydrążonych w posadzce szynach. Jechali bardzo długo, a Wybraniec rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem. Wyglądało na to, że zjechali na najniższy poziom banku. Zatrzymali się przed dużymi drzwiami. Harry podszedł do nich, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie dostrzegł zamka, do którego mógłby wsadzić klucz.

- Panie Potter – zaczął goblin, ale zielonooki mu przerwał.

- Mów mi po imieniu, będzie prościej.

Gryfek pokazał zęby w uśmiechu.

- No dobrze Harry. Musisz dotknąć drzwi dłonią. To jest Rodowe Dziedzictwo Potterów i tylko ty możesz tu wejść.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego w szoku, ale zrobił to, co ten mu polecił. Gdy tylko położył rękę na drzwiach, pojawiła się na nich duża, złota klamka. Kruczowłosy nacisnął ją i wrota ustąpiły. Wszedł do środka i poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka. Znalazł się w pomieszczeniu wielkości pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Prawie całą jego powierzchnię zajmowały pieniądze, ale były też inne przedmioty. Naprzeciwko wejścia były kolejne drzwi. Prowadziły one do drugiej skrytki, w której znajdowały się książki. Jednak uwagę Harry'ego przyciągnął ogromny kufer. Był on podobny do tego, który posiadał Szalonooki Moody. Różnica była taka, że zamiast siedmiu zamków, miał ich dziesięć. Wybraniec pamiętał, że w kufrze Moody'ego był ukryty pokój. Ciekawiło go, jakie niespodzianki zawiera jego własny. Podszedł do niego, rozglądając się za jakimś kluczem. Żadnego nie znalazł, ale się tym nie przejął. Dotknął palcem pierwszego zamka i kufer otworzył się. W środku były kolejne książki. Harry otwierał po kolei każdy zamek. Oprócz książek znalazł też ubrania, pamiątki rodzinne i wiele magicznych przedmiotów, wśród których znalazły się m. in. zmieniacz czasu, fałszoskop, wykrywacz wrogów i wiele, wiele innych. Gryfon w końcu doszedł do ostatniego zamka. Położył na nim palec, a wieko uniosło się w górę. Zajrzał do środka i go zatkało. Znajdował się tam ogromny dom. Harry na drżących nogach wszedł do środka. Wylądował, jak mu się wydawało w przedpokoju. Ruszył przed siebie, chcąc dokładnie obejrzeć dom i wszedł do pierwszego pomieszczenia, którym okazała się kuchnia. Była wyposażona we wszystko, co niezbędne. Pod oknem stał ogromny, drewniany stół, otoczony sześcioma krzesłami. Po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdował się duży kredens, a nad nim na ścianie zawieszone były szafki. Po tej samej stronie, bliżej okna, postawiona była lodówka, a naprzeciwko kredensu znajdował się zlew, kuchenka i piekarnik. Zafascynowany Harry opuścił kuchnię i wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Była to jadalnia, na środku której stał jeszcze jeden stół, a także dziesięć krzeseł.

Zielonooki obejrzał dokładnie wszystkie pomieszczenia. Okazało się, że dom był dwupiętrowy. Na parterze, oprócz kuchni i jadalni, znajdował się jeszcze salon oraz łazienka. Na pierwszym piętrze były cztery pokoje gościnne, następna łazienka, a także mały kącik czytelniczy. Na samej górze największą uwagę przyciągała sypialnia, z ogromnym, wygodnym łóżkiem. Naprzeciw niej była, rzecz jasna, trzecia łazienka. Na piętrze, oprócz wymienionych pomieszczeń, znajdowały się jeszcze biblioteka i sala do pojedynków. Wybraniec od razu zakochał się w tym domu, choć uznał, że będzie musiał zmienić jego wystrój. Nie podobało mu się, że wszystko, co się tam znajdowało, było w Gryfońskich kolorach. Z niechęcią otworzył drzwi wyjściowe, a gdy przez nie przeszedł, znalazł się z powrotem w swojej skrytce. Zgarnął wszystko, co wydało mu się potrzebne, pomniejszył kufer, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Na korytarzu czekał na niego Gryfek.

- I co, podobało się? – zagadnął.

- wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko należy do mnie – wyznał chłopak.

Obaj wsiedli do wózka i wrócili do głównego holu. Przy wejściu na Harry'ego czekali bliźniacy, którzy najwyraźniej już załatwili wszystkie swoje sprawy. Wybraniec skinął goblinowi na pożegnanie, a następnie ruszył za Fredem i George'm w stronę Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów. Po drodze opowiedział im o swoich skrytkach, a także o wspaniałym kufrze i tym, co się w nim znajduje.

- Wow! – wykrzyknął Fred, gdy tylko Harry skończył mówić. – Pokażesz nam ten dom?

- No jasne – wyszczerzył się Gryfon. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że mam swoje gniazdko, w którym mogę mieszkać, nie będziecie musieli mnie zbyt często oglądać.

- Nie gadaj głupot – oburzył się George. – I tak musisz gdzieś postawić kufer.

- No tak – zgodził się Harry. Ale…

- Żadnego ale – przerwał mu Fred. – Będzie stał w naszym mieszkaniu, a ty, w ramach wdzięczności, pozwolisz nam czasem wpaść do ciebie w odwiedziny.

Harry potaknął, uśmiechając się lekko. Bliźniacy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami swojego sklepu, a zielonooki uczynił to samo. Fred użył kilku skomplikowanych zaklęć. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając ich do środka.

- Dzisiaj jest nieczynne – wyjaśnił George. – Uznaliśmy, że w ten sposób uczcimy śmierć Dumbledore'a.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, ale w duchu się z nimi zgodził. Bliźniacy oprowadzili go po sklepie, w którym było mnóstwo fantastycznych produktów. Niektóre z nich kruczowłosy pamiętał z ubiegłych lat szkolnych, ale były też nowe. Jednak Wybrańca najbardziej zaciekawił dział z ubraniami, w które były wbudowane zaklęcia tarczy.

- To jest super – pochwalił bliźniaków.

- To wszystko dzięki tobie – odparł Fred. – Dlatego uczyniliśmy ciebie swoim wspólnikiem.

Widząc, że Harry chce zaprotestować kontynuował:

- Nie masz w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Twoje udziały obejmują 30%.

Gryfon podziękował im, jąkając się nieustannie, a oni zaproponowali, że pokażą mu swoje mieszkanie. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, więc przeszli na tył sklepu, gdzie znajdował się mały korytarz. Weszli po schodach na piętro, a stamtąd, przez duże drzwi, przeszli do mieszkania, urządzonego w jasnych barwach. George wskazał Harry'emu mały pokój, do którego wszedł i postawił kufer. Dotknięciem dłoni otworzył ostatni zamek i zaprosił bliźniaków, by weszli do środka. Gdy to uczynili, podążył ich śladem. Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się zgłupiałym miną, które zrobili, kiedy tylko zobaczyli, jak wielki jest jego dom. Resztę dnia spędzili na dokładnym obejrzeniu posiadłości Wybrańca. Później bliźniacy wyszli, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Ten, nie mając nic do roboty, zaczął przeglądać książki, które zabrał ze swojej skrytki. Odkrył, że może się z nich wiele nauczyć, dlatego nie zwlekając, chwycił pierwszą, która przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Nosiła tytuł:

„Czym jest magia i jak wykryć jej działanie".

Zaciekawiony zagłębił się w lekturę.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 3 - DAPHNE GREENGRASS

OD AUTORA

Chciałem podziękować Merill za komentarze. Motywują mnie one do dalszej pracy i częstrzego wstawiania rozdziałów.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 3

DAPHNE GREENGRASS

Severus Snape siedział w swoim gabinecie. Był w ponurym nastroju, gdyż jego Mroczny Znak palił go od kilku godzin. Najwyraźniej Voldemort postanowił się trochę nad nim poznęcać. Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że Czarny Pan odkrył jego zdradę, dlatego nie odpowiadał na jego wezwania. Nie miał zamiaru umierać w męczarniach, które czarnoksiężnik zapewne by mu zafundował, gdyby tylko pojawił się w jego siedzibie. Mimo wszystko Snape przechodził ciężkie chwile, gdyż jego były pan zsyłał na niego ból, poprzez to przeklęte znamię. Dodatkowo Severus odczuwał głęboką frustracje z faktu, że nie może zrobić nic pożytecznego dla Zakonu. Wcześniej był przydatny, bo przekazywał Dumbledore'owi wszystko, co się dowiedział o planach Voldemorta. Teraz, gdy zabrakło Albusa, a jego szpiegostwo zostało wykryte, stał się jednym z dwóch głównych celów Czarnego Pana, no i rzecz jasna Śmierciożerców. Jego myśli zeszły na Pottera. Ten głupi smarkacz uciekł od Dursleyów i ślad po nim zaginął. Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się, jak udało mu się tego dokonać. Wydawać by się mogło, że ktoś już powinien go odnaleźć, bo przecież był poszukiwany przez wszystkich członków Zakonu. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, a Severus trochę mu tego zazdrościł. Sam miał ochotę uciec gdzieś i ukryć się przed wszystkimi. Westchnął ciężko i zabrał się za przygotowywanie eliksirów dla Zakonu.

„tylko tyle mi pozostało" pomyślał.

* * *

Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd Harry zamieszkał w swoim nowym domu. Cały ten czas spędził na nauce i treningach, no może prawie cały. Jeden dzień wykorzystał na łażenie po niemagicznych sklepach. Zakupił pełno mugolskiego sprzętu. Fred i George z zaciekawieniem oglądali takie wynalazki, jak:

Telewizor, wieża HIFI, komputer, mikser itp. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że Harry powinien to wszystko pokazać ich tacie, a on sam uznał, że to zapewne dobry pomysł. Kolejny dzień, w którym zrobił sobie przerwę od nauki, już nie należał do przyjemnych, gdyż wówczas Gryfon, ukryty pod Peleryną Niewidką, udał się na pogrzeb Dumbledore'a. To właśnie podczas tej przykrej uroczystości poczuł w sobie ogromną determinację i postanowił zemścić się na Voldemorcie za wszystko, co ten uczynił zarówno jemu, jak i wielu innym ludziom. Obiecywał sobie to już przed ucieczką z Privet Drive 4, ale dopiero, kiedy zobaczył na własne oczy trumnę, w której złożono byłego Dyrektora Hogwartu, zrozumiał, że musi to zrobić.

Z tego właśnie powodu przez te wszystkie dni ciężko trenował. Swoje ćwiczenia rozpoczął od medytacji, gdyż tak radziła książka o naturze magii, którą przeczytał na samym początku. Gdy udało mu się wyciszyć, niemal od razu pojął, na czym tak naprawdę polega Oklumencja. Jego mentalne osłony stały się bardzo silne i Voldemort nie mógł mu już przesyłać wizji. Dodatkową zaletą opanowania Oklumencji był fakt, że nauka wchodziła mu o wiele szybciej niż chociażby w ubiegłym roku. Wystarczyło, że raz przeczytał jakiś rozdział z książki i od razu go zapamiętywał. Nauczył się wszystkiego o prawach magii, co pomogło dojść mu do wniosku, że wcale nie potrzeba mieć przy sobie różdżki, by jej używać. Zaczął ćwiczyć zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo i już przy trzeciej próbie udało mu się przywołać czajnik. Wybraniec trenował też magię obronną, leczniczą, Eliksiry, Transmutację i wszystko inne, co było nauczane w Hogwarcie. Gdy już opanował cały szkolny materiał, zajął się Leglimencją, Czarną Magią i Animagią. Poprosił również bliźniaków, by nauczyli go Teleportacji, co uczynili z ochotą. Okazał się od nich w tym o wiele lepszy, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do nich, potrafił teleportować się bez charakterystycznego trzasku. By przyspieszyć swoją naukę, używał zmieniacza czasu, który wydobył ze swojej skrytki. Oprócz zwykłej nauki, zielonooki trenował też pojedynki. Jego przeciwnikami byli symulowani Śmierciożercy, których sam wyczarowywał. W pojedynkach posługiwał się nie tylko magią, ale i mieczem, który znalazł w sali treningowej. Uczył się też mugolskich sztuk walki. Uznał, że może mu się to przydać w momencie, gdy z jakiegoś powodu nie będzie mógł użyć magii. Jego główną formą animagiczną był feniks, ale odkrył, że przy odpowiednim wykorzystaniu swojej magii, może zmienić się w każde zwierzę, jakie tylko przyjdzie mu do głowy. Na razie udało mu się przemienić w lwa, tygrysa i łabędzia. Jeśli chodzi o czarną magię, to z początku miał opory przed jej studiowaniem, jednak po nauczeniu się kilku zaklęć uznał, że gdy jest ona wykorzystywana w dobrych celach, to używanie jej nie spowoduje, że stanie się on drugim Voldemortem.

Harry był bardzo zadowolony ze szkolenia, które sam sobie zrobił. Trochę go dziwiło, że w tak krótkim czasie nauczył się tyle rzeczy, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać z tego powodu. Postanowił przestać się ukrywać, a zamiast tego zacząć działać. Miał kilka trudnych zadań przed sobą. Przede wszystkim musiał odkryć, w jaki sposób Riddle stał się nieśmiertelny, a wiedział, że nie będzie to takie łatwe.

- Się masz Harry!

Do jego domu wpadli bliźniacy.

- Chodź, musimy ci coś pokazać – rzekł podekscytowany Fred.

Zastanawiając się, jaki tym razem produkt stworzyli, zszedł na dół do ich sklepu. Weasley'owie zaprowadzili go do jednego z regałów, który był wypchany jakimiś dziwnymi przedmiotami, które przypominały mu trochę pozytywki dla dzieci.

- Co to jest? – zaciekawił się.

- Wykrywacze śmierciożerców – odparł George, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

- Jak one działają? – spytał zaintrygowany Harry.

- Skanują otoczenie, a gdy wykryją kogoś w czarnej szacie z kapturem i masce na twarzy, to wtedy dają znak poprzez ten dzwoneczek.

Wybraniec dokładniej przyjrzał się wykrywaczowi i zauważył, że na samej górze rzeczywiście znajduje się mały dzwonek.

- to jest naprawdę dobre, chłopaki – przyznał po dłuższych oględzinach. - Ma jednak jedną istotną wadę. Czasami może nie zadziałać, bo Śmierciożercy niekiedy też chodzą zwyczajnie ubrani. Niektórzy z nich wciąż pracują w Ministerstwie, udając dobrych i szanowanych obywateli.

- Wiemy – powiedział Fred. Mimo wszystko uznaliśmy, że lepsze to niż nic.

- Zgadzam się z wami, ale mam jedno pytanie. Chyba nie wszyscy mogą takie coś dostać, co?

- Nie – uśmiechnął się George. – Sprzedajemy nasze wykrywacze tylko aurorom, i członkom Zakonu.

- Zrobicie dla mnie wyjątek, prawda?

- No pewnie. Dla naszego sponsora jeden gratis.

Fred wręczył Gryfonowi pudełko, w którym był zapakowany ich najnowszy wynalazek.

- No dobra, idę go przetestować – rzekł z uśmiechem zielonooki chłopak.

- A gdzie lecisz? – zapytał George.

- Na Nokturn – wyjaśnił, a widząc ich pytające spojrzenia dodał:

- Muszę zakupić jakąś książkę, w której są opisane czarnomagiczne rytuały.

Nie czekając na kolejne pytania ze strony bliźniaków, opuścił sklep.

* * *

Lord Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie, rozpierając się wygodnie na złotym tronie. Czekał na przybycie swoich zwolenników, których wezwał zaledwie kilka minut temu. Jego zamek był dość duży, więc minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim dotrą na miejsce. Chcąc zabić czas, jaki pozostał do rozpoczęcia zebrania, wycelował różdżkę w Śmierciożercę, którego miał zawsze pod ręką i zawołał:

- Crucio!

Mężczyzna padł na podłogę, wyjąc z bólu. Zadowolony Czarny Pan utrzymywał klątwę, dopóki do Sali nie zaczęli wchodzić jego słudzy. Poczekał, aż utworzą krąg i stanął na odpowiednich miejscach, po czym przemówił:

- Witam was na kolejnym spotkaniu. Zebraliśmy się dziś, gdyż mam kilka planów, które musimy zrealizować. Pierwszym z nich jest zabicie Pottera. Lucjuszu!

Z kręgu wyszedł blondwłosy mężczyzna. Podszedł do tronu, na którym siedział Czarny Pan i ukłonił się nisko.

- Jak mogę służyć mojemu Panu? – zapytał.

- Masz wziąć ze sobą dziesięciu Śmierciożerców, udać się na Privet Drive 4 i przyprowadzić do mnie Pottera.

- Oczywiście, mój Panie.

- Ach, byłbym zapomniał. Możesz też zabić jego rodzinę.

- Dziękuję, Panie.

Malfoy wycofał się z powrotem do kręgu, a Voldemort przywołał kolejnego sługę gestem dłoni.

- Rozmawiałeś ze swoją córką – zapytał, gdy tylko tamten wykonał obowiązkowy ukłon.

- Mój Panie! – zajęczał Śmierciożerca. – Ona już nie jest częścią mojej rodziny, bo odmówiła przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku i wsparcia Pana.

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta zabłysły złowrogo.

- W takim razie nie będziesz miał żadnych oporów przed jej zabiciem, prawda? – spytał niebezpiecznie łagodnym głosem.

- zrobię to z ogromną przyjemnością – zapewnił gorliwie mężczyzna.

- Znakomicie. W takim razie weź tylu ludzi, ilu potrzebujesz i pokaż jej, czym kończy się odmowa.

Śmierciożerca jeszcze raz się ukłonił i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass była dziewczyną z twardym charakterem. Nigdy nie pozwalała, by ktoś narzucał jej swoją wolę. Potrafiła postawić się każdemu, nawet swojemu ojcu. Kilka godzin temu wdała się z nim w poważną kłótnię, gdyż ten przyszedł i kategorycznie zażądał, by przyłączyła się do Voldemorta. Daphne powiedziała wprost, co myśli o Czarnym Panu i odmówiła z nim jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Jej ojciec się wściekł i oznajmił, że jeśli nadal chce być jego córką, to musi przyjąć Mroczny Znak.

Młoda czarodziejka nie miała zamiaru zostawać Śmierciożerczynią, więc postanowiła uciec z domu. Właśnie teraz szła w stronę Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Chciała wynająć tam pokój. Uznała, że to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, bo na tą mroczną uliczkę zwykle przychodzi bardzo mało ludzi. Skręciła w małą alejkę, do której zmierzała i ruszyła do niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądającego baru, gdzie podobno znajdowały się pokoje do wynajęcia. Była już bardzo blisko celu, gdy nagle rozległa się seria trzasków i wokół niej pojawiło się kilkunastu Śmierciożerców. Instynktownie padła na ziemię, chcąc uniknąć klątw lecących w jej kierunku, ale i tak jedna z nich trafiła ją w plecy. Od razu rozpoznała, że dostała klątwą petryfikującą, gdyż nie była wstanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

- Witaj, córeczko – rozległ się drwiący głos. Daphne od razu rozpoznała, do kogo on należy.

Z wściekłością i niedowierzaniem spojrzała na mężczyznę, który przed chwilą się odezwał. To był jej tato. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć, jak jej własny ojciec mógł nasłać na nią zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Chciała go o to zapytać, ale zaklęcie pełnego porażenia skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiło.

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, po co tu jesteśmy? – przemówił ponownie mężczyzna. – Otóż otrzymałem polecenie od Pana, by pokazać ci, czym kończy się nieposłuszeństwo wobec niego. Jak wiesz jestem lojalnym sługą, więc nie mogłem się sprzeciwić rozkazowi.

W tonie jego głosu było wyraźnie słychać udawany żal.

- Dobra Jon – warknął inny Śmierciożerca. – Nie mamy czasu na pogaduchy.

Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w leżącą dziewczynę. Zdjął z niej zaklęcie petryfikujące, ale zanim zdążyła się podnieść, związał ją, a następnie zawołał:

- Crucio!

Daphne wrzasnęła, czując potworny ból, który rozszedł się po całym ciele. Zaczęła wić się po ziemi, a krzyk wydobywający się z jej ust stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Słudzy Voldemorta rechotali w najlepsze, ciesząc się z cierpienia młodej kobiety. W końcu Śmierciożerca opuścił różdżkę, a dziewczyna przestała wrzeszczeć.

- Dalej nie chcesz dołączyć do naszego Pana? - odezwała się jakaś kobieta.

- Nie – odparła Daphne, patrząc z pogardą na zgromadzone wokół niej osoby.

- Crucio! – warknęła kolejna postać, a za jej przykładem podążyło jeszcze kilku innych zwolenników Riddle'a.

Tym razem ból był tak ogromny, że po kilkunastu sekundach przeraźliwych wrzasków, czarodziejka straciła przytomność.

* * *

Harry wolnym spacerkiem przemierzał aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, szukając jakiegoś sklepu, w którym można kupić książki o czarnej magii. Jak dotąd szczęście mu nie dopisało, ale miał nadzieję, że w krótce to nastąpi. Skręcił w lewo, z zamiarem wejścia do kolejnego sklepu, ale jego uwagę przyciągnął odległy, dziewczęcy wrzask. Zaniepokojony odwrócił się napięcie i pobiegł w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, gdy nastąpiła cisza, gdyż coś mu mówiło, że ta dziewczyna, która przed chwilą wrzeszczała, jest w ogromnych tarapatach. Kiedy do jego uszu ponownie wdarł się krzyk, oznaczający cierpienie, domyślił się, że to Śmierciożercy zabawiają się czyimś kosztem. Dźwięk dzwonka wydobywający się z wykrywacza, potwierdził jego przypuszczenie. Po zaledwie kilkuminutowym biegu był już na tyle blisko, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Dostrzegł grupę zamaskowanych postaci, torturujących jakąś dziewczynę.

- Dobra, przerwijcie już klątwę, bo ją zabijecie – dobiegł do niego męski, ochrypły głos.

- Przecież oto nam chodzi, no nie? – warknęła kolejna osoba.

Harry nie zamierzał już dłużej czekać. Nie kłopocząc się wyjmowaniem różdżki, ani wypowiadaniem słów, machnął dłonią, a leżącą dziewczynę otoczyła ochronna powłoka. Zdezorientowani Śmierciożercy obrócili się w jego stronę, ale za nim zdołali zareagować, dwoje z nich już padło na ziemię oszołomionych.

- Kim jesteś? – ryknął jeden z wciąż stojących sługusów Voldemorta.

- Myślisz, że ci powiem, idioto?

Zwolennicy Czarnego Pana wyglądali na naprawdę wściekłych. Zaczęli miotać klątwami prosto w Wybrańca, jednak ten uniknął ich bez wysiłku, teleportując się kilka metrów dalej.

Tymczasem Daphne otworzyła oczy i jęknęła z bólu. Panicznie rozejrzała się w około, ale w pobliżu nie dostrzegła swoich oprawców. Jednak z oddali słyszała wściekłe okrzyki, które z siebie wydobywali, więc zerknęła w tamtą stronę. To co zobaczyła zszokowało ją tak bardzo, że przez moment zapomniała o wypełniającym ją cierpieniu. Otóż Harry Potter, Gryfon, którego nienawidziła z całego serca, w pojedynkę zmagał się ze wszystkimi Śmierciożercami, którzy wcześniej ją zaatakowali. Z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak jeden z nich z impetem uderza w mur, a kolejny zostaje trafiony zaklęciem Reducto, które przebiło go prawie na wylot. Nie znaczyło to, że Wybraniec nie odniósł w tej walce żadnej rany. Musiał dostać zaklęciem tnącym w nogę, gdyż ta obficie krwawiła. Najwyraźniej jednak w ogóle go to nie zniechęciło, bo wciąż eliminował kolejnych przeciwników, aż w końcu pozostał tylko jeden. Próbował się deportować, ale Harry, który to przewidział, rzucił wcześniej zaklęcie antyteleportaCyjne.

- Albo się poddajesz, albo cię zabiję – rzekł zimno, wpatrując się w niego zielonymi oczyma, które wręcz płonęły.

Przerażony mężczyzna padł na kolana, a Gryfon związał go zaklęciem Incarcerous. Następnie zmodyfikował pamięć każdemu, z którym walczył. Zadowolony z wykonanej roboty, wyleczył krwawiącą nogę, po czym zbliżył się do dziewczyny i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była to blondynka o szarych oczach i ładnej cerze. Spojrzenie, które mu rzuciła, trochę go zaniepokoiło. Wyglądało na to, że za nim nie przepadała. Jednak on miał teraz ważniejsze problemy na głowie.

- Zabiorę cię do Munga – rzekł, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie.

- Dam sobie radę, Potter! Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał chłopak, a w jego głosie było słychać powątpiewanie. – W takim razie wstań.

Młoda czarodziejka z wysiłkiem stanęła na nogi, ale zaraz się zachwiała i pewnie by upadła, ale Harry złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

- Chyba jednak sama sobie nie poradzisz.

Wybraniec okręcił się w miejscu i już chciał teleportować się do munga, ale dziewczyna warknęła:

- Nie możesz mnie tam zabrać.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo uciekłam z domu.

Na twarzy Gryfona pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- W takim razie zabiorę cię do siebie. Znam się trochę na zaklęciach leczniczych, więc dam sobie radę.

- Nie ma mowy! – Blondynka wyglądała na oburzoną tym pomysłem.

Harry nie miał zamiaru się z nią spierać, po prostu deportował do jednego z pokoi gościnnych znajdujących się w jego domu. Ostrożnie położył ją na łóżku, ignorując jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę to najlepsze wyjście, eee… Właściwie to nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię.

Dziewczyna zrobiła dziwną minę, czyżby to był uśmiech?

- Jestem Daphne – odpowiedziała. – A teraz, skoro zmusiłeś mnie, żebym tu została, to pozwól mi się trochę przespać. Jestem wykończona.

Wybraniec zaklęciem przywołał Eliksir Antycruciatusowy, który wręczył dziewczynie. Ta z ulgą opróżniła fiolkę.

- Masz jakieś obrażenia, które trzeba uleczyć? – zapytał zatroskany Harry.

- Nie, używali tylko swojej ulubionej klątwy – odparła Daphne i pokazała mu, by już sobie poszedł.

Gryfon opuścił pokój i udał się do salonu. Po drodze przypomniał sobie o Śmierciożercach, których pozostawił na Nokturnie. Skupił się na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu, którym był pierwszy lot na miotle, a następnie w myślach wypowiedział to, co chciał przekazać członkom Zakonu, jednocześnie mówiąc głośno:

- Expecto Patronum!

Z jego ręki wystrzelił srebrny jeleń, który pognał na Grimmauld Place 12, by przekazać Zakonnikom wiadomość o martwych i rannych Śmierciożercach. W końcu zmęczony Harry wszedł do salonu, gdzie ku jego zaskoczeniu czekali na niego bliźniacy Weasley'owie.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał, widząc ich miny.

- Tak, ale nie wiemy, jak ci o tym powiedzieć – odpowiedział George.

- Walcie prosto z mostu. Chyba już nic mnie dzisiaj nie zdziwi.

Bracia popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie, ale w końcu odezwał się Fred:

- Byliśmy dzisiaj na Grimmauld Place i spotkaliśmy tam kogoś.

- Kogo – zaciekawił się zielonooki.

- Wiem, że trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale tą osobą jest Syriusz Black.

* * *

OD AUTORA

Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijecie mnie za zrobienie z Harry'ego super-bohatera. Musiałem tak uczynić, gdyż w moim opowiadaniu Voldemort jest równie potężny i bez godnego przeciwnika z łatwością opanowałby czarodziejski świat. Na koniec dodam, że Syriusz pojawi się w następnym rozdziale, zresztą Ginny też.

Jeszcze raz zachęcam do komentowania.

Pozdrawiam

Lebel4


	5. ROZDZIAŁ 4 - ŻYCIE CZASEM MOŻE BYĆ PIĘKN

OD AUTORA

Dlaczego Daphne nienawidziła Harry'ego?

To chyba oczywiste. Każdy Ślizgon go nie lubi, bo jest cholernym bohaterem. Daphne nie popiera Voldemorta, ale wyznaje zasadę czystej krwi. Myślę, że wkrótce się to zmieni.

Merill:

Ja też lubię Armię Dumbledore'a, tak samo jak inne opowiadania tłumaczone przez Myrkula.

Jeszcze raz zachęcam do komentowania i jednocześnie dziękuję tym, którzy znajdują czas, by podzielić się swoimi odczuciami na temat mojego opowiadania.

No dobra, przestaję już ględzić.

Miłej lektury

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 4

ŻYCIE CZASEM MOŻE BYĆ PIĘKNE

Harry, przez dłuższą chwilę, gapił się na nich z otwartymi ustami, a Jego zmęczony umysł próbował przetworzyć usłyszaną informację. W końcu udało mu się dojść do siebie. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym zwrócił się do bliźniaków:

- Idźcie po niego. Ja muszę z nim porozmawiać.

- Nie możemy tego zrobić – zaoponował Fred. – Zabiliby nas, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że od początku wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteś i nic im nie powiedzieliśmy.

- No tak – przyznał Harry i uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie panią Weasley, próbującą udusić swoich synów. – W takim razie sam udam się na Grimmauld. Skoro przestałem ukrywać się przed Voldziem, to równie dobrze mogę pokazać się członkom Zakonu. Proszę was, żebyście tu zostali, dopóki nie wrócę.

- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się George.

- Bo w pokoju gościnnym śpi dziewczyna, a nie chcę zostawiać jej samej – wyjaśnił kruczowłosy.

- Widzę, że nasz mały Harruś dorósł i zaczyna szaleć – powiedział Fred.

Gryfon palnął go w łeb z otwartej dłoni.

- Zamknij się, głupku. To nie jest powód do żartów. Uratowałem ją z łap Śmierciojadów.

Bliźniacy wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.

- A wy z czego rżycie? – zdziwił się Harry.

- Śmierciojad, zaraz normalnie się posikam – zawołał Fred, pomiędzy napadami chichotu.

- No, zarombista nazwa – uzupełnił George. – Ale teraz tak na poważnie, to co z tą dziewczyną? – zapytał, kiedy tylko zdołał się uspokoić.

- Oberwała kilkunastoma Cruciatusami i jest osłabiona, ale dałem jej Eliksir Antycruciatusowy, więc myślę, że jutro powinno być już z nią lepiej – objaśnił zielonooki. - No dobra, ja spadam.

Po tych słowach Harry teleportował się tuż przed drzwi Kwatery Głównej Zakonu. Wszedł do środka, a staroświeckie pochodnie natychmiast się zapaliły. Gryfon na palcach ruszył w stronę salonu, ale potknął się o stojący na samym środku wieszak, który się przewrócił, robiąc okropny hałas. Niemal od razu portret matki Syriusza odsłonił się, a kobieta znajdująca się na nim wrzasnęła:

- Szlamy, szumowiny i zdrajcy plugawią mój dom!

- Zamknij się, ty stara wywłoko! – ryknął Harry.

- Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić, bezczelny bachorze?

- Masz wściekliznę? – spytał się jej zielonooki, widząc kropelki śliny spadające na podłogę.

- Głupi szczeniak!

- Piesek Voldemorta!

Pani Black na chwilę zamarła, lecz po chwili zaczęła drzeć się na całe gardło:

- Won z tego domu! Zabieraj wszystkie szlamy, mugoli i zdrajców…

Jednak nie zdołała dokończyć, gdyż wściekły Harry zawołał:

- Incendio!

Portret stanął w płomieniach, a agonalne wrzaski, które wydawała z siebie kobieta, zapewne byłyby dobrze słyszalne na całym Grimmauld Place, ale zapobiegły temu zaklęcia chroniące posiadłość Blacków. Po kilkunastu sekundach krzyk ustał, a to, co jeszcze przed chwilą było ogromnym obrazem, stało się kupką popiołu, którą Gryfon usunął leniwym ruchem dłoni. Następnie wyczarował duży strumień wody, by ugasić płomienie i odwrócił się, chcąc wreszcie udać się na poszukiwanie Syriusza. Jednak zamarł, gdy zobaczył osoby stojące przed nim. Wuj Vernon, ciotka Petunia i Dudley wpatrywali się w niego, jakby widzieli go po raz pierwszy.

- Co wy tu robicie? – wyjąkał kruczowłosy.

- Jak to co?! – ryknął pan Dursley. – Ci twoi dziwacy nas tutaj przyprowadzili, choć nie wyraziłem na to zgody.

- Ja ich o to poprosiłem – przyznał Harry.

- Wiedziałem, że to twoja sprawka, gówniarzu!

- Uspokój się, Vernon – zawołała Petunia. – Gdyby nie on, to już pewnie by nas nie było. – Dziękuję, Harry – dodała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Chłopak był bardzo zdziwiony podejściem ciotki do sprawy, a tym bardziej jej podziękowaniami, ale uśmiechnął się do niej mówiąc:

- Nie ma sprawy, ciociu.

- Ja też ci chciałem podziękować za to, że w zeszłym roku uratowałeś mnie przed tymi stworami – wtrącił się Dudley, niepewnie wyciągając rękę, którą Harry uścisnął.

- Czy wyście powariowali? – warknął Vernon. – To on powinien być nam wdzięczny. Wychowywaliśmy go przez tyle lat i jeszcze musieliśmy znosić jego nienormalność.

Petunia wyszeptała coś mężowi na ucho, a ten, mrucząc pod nosem, ruszył po schodach na górę.

- Chodźmy do salonu – zaproponował Gryfon i po chwili cała trójka siedziała wygodnie na kanapie.

Harry miał się właśnie zapytać Dursleyów, gdzie się podziała reszta domowników, gdy wtem rozległy się głosy, dochodzące z przedpokoju:

- Luniaczku, Co się stało z portretem mojej kochanej mamuśki?

- Nie wiem.

Wybraniec zerwał się na równe nogi i wypadł z pomieszczenia jak burza. Zatrzymał się tuż przed dwójką mężczyzn, którzy uśmiechali się do niego od ucha do ucha. Syriusz złapał go w potężny uścisk, który chłopak odwzajemnił. W końcu dotarło do niego, że Łapa żyje i poczuł, jak ogarnia go szczęście, którego nie doświadczył już od bardzo dawna. Powoli oderwali się od siebie i wraz z Remusem udali się do salonu. Dursleyowie, widząc, że czarodzieje chcą porozmawiać na osobności, poszli do swoich pokoi, znajdujących się na górze.

- Czy któreś z was mogłoby mi wyjaśnić, co właściwie się stało? – spytał Harry, gdy już zajęli miejsca. – W jednej chwili wszyscy mi mówią, że mojego ojca chrzestnego nie da się wyciągnąć zza zasłony, a teraz okazuje się, że widzę go całego i zdrowego.

- Bo to nie my go wyciągnęliśmy – powiedział Lunatyk.

- Jak to?

- Ty mi to umożliwiłeś, a właściwie twoja miłość do mnie – odezwał się Syriusz.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie przerywaj mi, to ci wszystko wytłumaczę, dobrze?

Chłopak potaknął, a Łapa zaczął opowiadać:

- Gdy Bellatrix trafiła mnie zaklęciem i wpadłem za zasłonę, to znalazłem się w bardzo dziwnym miejscu. Byłem jakby w zawieszeniu. Nie odczuwałem głodu ani żadnych potrzeb fizjologicznych. Jednak z każdą sekundą opuszczały mnie siły, aż w końcu nie byłem w stanie w ogóle się poruszyć. Trwałem w tym stanie przez dłuższy czas, dopóki w mojej głowie nie rozległ się głos, twój głos.

- Że co? – spytał zszokowany Harry.

- Twoje błaganie bym wrócił sprawiło, że ponownie zaczęły napływać do mnie siły. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu mogłem zacząć szukać drogi powrotnej. Udało się. Znalazłem wyjście, przemieniłem się w psa i przekradłem się przez Ministerstwo, no i dotarłem tutaj. Przed domem z powrotem przybrałem ludzką postać, co całkowicie mnie wyczerpało. Gdy doczłapałem do salonu, od razu straciłem przytomność.

- Ja go wtedy znalazłem i pomogłem mu wrócić do stanu używalności - dodał Remus.

- Dlaczego mnie nie powiadomiliście? – zapytał Harry, a w jego głosie było słychać ogromny ból. – Gdybym o tym wiedział, to przybyłbym dużo wcześniej.

- Uwierzyłbyś, jakbyś otrzymał coś takiego w liście? – powątpiewał Lunatyk.

Wybraniec zastanowił się. Wilkołak miał rację. Gdyby ktoś wysłał mu wiadomość z informacją, że jego ojciec chrzestny żyje, to zapewne uznałby, że członkowie Zakonu chcą go w ten sposób wywabić z kryjówki. Tylko czy ktoś mógłby zrobić coś tak okropnego? Stwierdził, że nie ma co się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Przecież najważniejsze jest, że Łapa żyje, prawda?

- Masz rację Lunatyku - powiedział. - Syriuszu, cieszę się, że jesteś.

- Skoro poznałeś już tajemnicę cudownego zmartwychwstania Syriusza, to teraz powiedz nam, gdzie się podziewałeś przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie? – Remus przeszedł do sprawy, która bardzo go interesowała.

- W moim własnym domu – odparł zielonooki.

- Znalazłeś kufer Jamesa? – zaciekawił się ojciec chrzestny.

- Tak – przyznał Harry. – Nie wiesz czasem, skąd mój tato wytrzasnął coś takiego?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale był on bardzo przydatny, kiedy pełniliśmy różne misje dla Zakonu.

- To może orientujecie się, o co chodzi z moimi nowymi skrytkami?

- Wygląda na to, że moja rzekoma śmierć nie poszła na marne – wyszczerzył się Łapa.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Jak wiesz jestem twoim prawnym opiekunem i do ukończenia przez ciebie siedemnastego roku życia, miałem zarządzać rodowym dziedzictwem Potterów. Jednak gdy Ministerstwo uznało mnie za zmarłego, to automatycznie cała fortuna przeszła w twoje posiadanie.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – ucieszył się Wybraniec.

- Ty mi lepiej powiedz, co się stało z portretem mojej mamuśki? – Syriusz zmienił temat.

- Eeeee… - Harry wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Coś ty zrobił? – spytał rozbawiony Łapa.

- Bo widzisz, twoja mama trochę mnie zdenerwowała i dałem ponieść się emocjom. Najpierw się wyzywaliśmy, ale jak się zaczęła na mnie wydzierać, to nie wytrzymałem i ją podpaliłem.

Obaj mężczyźni ryknęli śmiechem.

- Ale jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zainteresował się Lunatyk. – Przez ostatni rok próbowaliśmy usunąć ten portret i nikomu z nas się to nie udało.

Kruczowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewien, ale ostatnio, gdy ćwiczyłem zaklęcia odkryłem, że moja magiczna moc jest większa niż chociażby miesiąc temu. Może dlatego udało mi się przebić przez zaklęcia zabezpieczające obraz?

- Możesz mieć rację – przyznał Syriusz.

Przez następną godzinę trójka mężczyzn rozmawiała na różne tematy. Harry opowiedział im o tym, jak uratował Daphne przed Śmierciożercami nie zatajając faktu, że ukrył ją u siebie. Okazało się, że to właśnie Syriusz z Remusem odebrali od niego wiadomość, którą wysłał za pomocą patronusa. Mężczyźni byli w szoku, gdy zorientowali się, że to zielonooki chłopak sam pokonał wszystkich zwolenników Voldemorta, ale gdy Wybraniec wyjaśnił im, co robił przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, to wszystko zrozumieli. W końcu Harry postanowił pójść spać, gdyż był bardzo zmęczony, a powieki zaczęły mu coraz bardziej ciążyć. Miał zamiar przenieść kufer do domu Syriusza, dlatego zapytał:

- Mogę tutaj zostać, prawda?

- No jasne, nie musisz pytać – odparł Łapa.

- Ale będę nadal mieszkał w swoim kufrze, tylko najpierw po niego skoczę.

- Jak chcesz.

Zielonooki, zanim się zastanowił nad tym, co robi deportował prosto do swojej posiadłości. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie dokonał rzeczy niemożliwej, bo przecież nie da się teleportować poza budynek Kwatery Głównej. Był jednak zbyt śpiący, by to roztrząsać. Grzecznie wyprosił bliźniaków, uprzednio informując ich, że przeprowadza się na Grimmauld Place 12, a kiedy opuścili jego dom, uczynił dokładnie to samo. Chwycił kufer i okręcił się w miejscu. Sekundę później z powrotem był w salonie domu Blacków. Łapa polecił mu, by zajął ten sam pokój, co w zeszłym roku, a Harry powlókł się po schodach na drugie piętro. Odstawił kufer i ponownie przeniósł się do swojego domu. Po cichu zajrzał do pokoju Daphne, by upewnić się, że z nią wszystko w porządku, a następnie sam udał się do łóżka.

Następnego dnia obudziły go promienie słoneczne, wdzierające się przez okno. Powoli zwlókł się z posłania i ruszył do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Podczas kąpieli zastanawiał się, gdzie tak naprawdę jest zlokalizowany dom, w którym mieszka. Postanowił, że zapyta o to Łapę przy najbliższej okazji. Gdy skończył się myć, ubrał się w lekkie ciuchy i zszedł do kuchni. Zastał tam Daphne, siedzącą przy stole.

- Hej – przywitał się.

- Cześć – mruknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Harry:

Co masz ochotę zjeść na śniadanie?

Daphne wzruszyła ramionami.

- Obojętnie.

Zielonooki zaczął przygotowywać posiłek, a blondynka przyglądała się temu z ciekawością. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by chłopak w jego wieku potrafił sam przyrządzić tak porządne śniadanie. Po kilku minutach przed dziewczyną stały trzy talerze, na których znajdowały się jajka na bekonie, parówki, chleb oraz czekoladowe ciasto na deser.

- Myślisz, że ja to wszystko zjem?

- Zjesz tyle, ile zdołasz – odparł Gryfon i podał jej kubek z gorącą herbatą. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i oboje zabrali się za śniadanie.

- Sam tu mieszkasz? – zaciekawiła się Daphne.

Harry, który miał usta wypchane jajecznicą, skinął jedynie głową. Przez resztę posiłku żadne nie powiedziało słowa. Gdy skończyli, młoda czarodziejka wstała i podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Chciałam ci podziękować. Gdyby nie ty, to pewnie byłabym już martwa albo stała przed Czarnym Panem.

Gryfon złapał ją za rękę.

- Nie ma o czym mówić, Daphne. To był mój obowiązek.

- Naprawdę? Skoro tak, to dlaczego nikt inny mi nie pomógł? Przecież ktoś na pewno usłyszał moje wrzaski.

- Bo na Nokturnie zwykle przebywają ludzie, którzy myślą tylko o sobie, a ja się do nich nie zaliczam.

- Ale ja jestem Ślizgonką, a ty Gryfonem – jęknęła dziewczyna, która wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć jego zachowania.

- Po pierwsze, to dopóki mi się nie przedstawiłaś, nie wiedziałem, że chodzisz do Slytherinu, a po drugie, myślisz, że ma to dla mnie jakieś znaczenie? To ludzie z twojego domu, przeważnie jako pierwsi mnie zaczepiali, a zwłaszcza Malfoy. Ciebie nawet nie znałem, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę cię tam zostawić. Pewnie gdyby ktoś inny został zaatakowany przez piesków Riddle'a, to zrobiłbym to samo.

Daphne poczuła ogromny wstyd. Przez tyle lat, razem z innymi dziewczynami, naśmiewała się z niego i szydziła na każdym kroku, a przecież tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedziała. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, jakim dobrym człowiekiem jest Harry. Nie wytrzymała nadmiaru emocji i się rozpłakała, a trzeba zaznaczyć, że zdarzało jej się to bardzo rzadko. Gryfon objął ją ramieniem i poczekał, aż dziewczyna się uspokoi.

- Chodź – powiedział, kiedy Daphne doprowadziła się do porządku.

- Gdzie?

- Zdradzę ci jeden z moich sekretów.

Poprowadził ją do wyjścia z domu i puścił jako pierwszą. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił blondynkę przodem do miejsca, gdzie powinien znajdować się jego dom. Ślizgonka rozdziawiła usta, gdy zobaczyła ogromny kufer, stojący na podłodze.

- Wow! – tylko tyle zdołała powiedzieć.

Rozejrzała się dokładniej i zorientowała się, że znajdują się w jakimś pokoju.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała.

- W domu mojego ojca chrzestnego.

Gryfon Wyprowadził dziewczynę z pokoju i skierował się prosto do salonu. Siedzieli tam Syriusz wraz z Remusem.

- Cześć, chłopaki – powitał ich Harry.

- A więc to jest ta słynna dziewczyna, którą ocaliłeś, tak? – spytał Syriusz i uśmiechną się na widok Daphne, która patrzyła się na niego, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

- To pan żyje? – wyjąkała.

Harry poklepał ją po plecach.

- Nie tylko ja potrafię wykiwać śmierć – powiedział ze śmiechem.

Później atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Przez resztę dnia wszyscy rozmawiali wesoło, a także udali się do mugolskiej restauracji, by zjeść obiad. Wieczorem do Kwatery przybyli Ron, Ginny, oraz państwo Weasley, by spędzić resztę wakacji w towarzystwie Syriusza, Remusa i Harry'ego. Najlepszemu przyjacielowi Wybrańca nie spodobało się, że ten zadaje się ze Ślizgonką.

- Co ona tu robi? – warknął.

- Mieszka, a co, nie widać? – Harry udał zdziwienie.

- Ona jest w Slytherinie i nie można jej ufać – odparł ze złością rudzielec.

- Ty tak uważasz, a ja sądzę inaczej – odpowiedział spokojnie Wybraniec.

- W takim razie nie będę z tobą więcej gadał! – wrzasnął Ron i udał się do swojego pokoju.

Poirytowany Harry wszedł do kuchni, gdzie trwała kolacja. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu, pomiędzy Daphne, a Ginny. Rudowłosa dziewczyna również patrzyła z wyraźną wrogością na Ślizgonkę. Zielonooki uznał, że z nią na ten temat porozmawia, ale nie dzisiaj. Wiedział, że jest ona mądrzejsza od swojego brata i na pewno go zrozumie. Postanowił jednak zapytać ją o coś innego.

- Nie wiesz może, kiedy przyjedzie Hermiona?

- Za kilka dni – odparła dziewczyna.

- A jak ci mijają wakacje?

- W porządku, nie narzekam na nudę.

Gryfon próbował podtrzymać rozmowę, ale Ginny była dość chłodna, więc w końcu się poddał.

Po kolacji wrócił z Daphne do siebie i we dwójkę zasiedli, by obejrzeć jakiś film, który leciał w telewizji. W pewnym momencie przez otwarte okno wleciał feniks Fawkes, który usiadł na ramieniu zielonookiego chłopaka. Harry, który nie wiedział, o co ptakowi chodzi, postanowił coś wypróbować. Wstał i zmienił się w feniksa.

- O co chodzi, Fawkesie? – zapytał w ich języku.

- Zostałeś wybrany na zastępcę Albusa, więc przybyłem, by ci towarzyszyć.

Po chwili Wybraniec był z powrotem w ludzkiej postaci i śmiał się głośno, na widok miny, jaką zrobiła Ślizgonka.

- Musisz się przyzwyczaić do tego, że czasem będę cię zaskakiwał – powiedział, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

- A co chciał ten ptak? – zaciekawiła się Daphne, kiedy już doszła do siebie.

- Powiedział, że od dzisiaj będzie moim feniksem.

- Acha – Dziewczyna ponownie spojrzała w ekran telewizora, a Harry się uśmiechnął.

Odzyskał Syriusza, dogadał się z Daphne, a teraz jeszcze miał swojego feniksa. Poczuł, że Dumbledore pozostawił mu po sobie więcej, niż chciałby mieć. Z szerokim uśmiechem ponownie zerknął na film.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ 5 - TESTAMENT I NOWY PRZYWÓDCA

ROZDZIAŁ 5

ROZMOWY, TESTAMENT I NOWY PRZYWÓDCA

Harry, w ponurym nastroju, siedział w kuchni, popijając kawę. Właśnie przeczytał artykuł w Proroku Codziennym, w którym podano listę Śmierciożerców, oczekujących na proces. Okazało się, że wśród nich była osoba o nazwisku Greengrass, co oznaczało, że Gryfon, podczas walki ze zwolennikami Toma Riddle'a, mógł poważnie zranić kogoś z rodziny Daphne. Kruczowłosy zamyślił się tak mocno, że nie zauważył, jak Ślizgonka weszła do pomieszczenia. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą.

- Co jest? - zapytał.

- To chyba ja powinnam ci zadać to pytanie, nie sądzisz?

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

- A można wiedzieć, nad czym tak dumałeś?

Zielonooki podał jej gazetę, a Daphne uważnie przeczytała artykuł znajdujący się na pierwszej stronie. Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała na Harry'ego i powiedziała:

- Nie przejmuj się tym. Mój ojciec sobie na to zasłużył. To on stał na czele tych bydlaków i chciał zmusić mnie do służby Czarnemu Panu.

Wybrańca zszokowało wyznanie dziewczyny. Nie sądził, że Śmierciożercy są aż tak okrutni. Doskonale wiedział, że są przesiąknięci złem, ale myślał, że chociaż liczą się ze swoimi dziećmi.

- Daphne, tak mi przykro. – Harry przytulił ją krótko.

- Naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić. Już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, a teraz przynajmniej moja mama i siostra mają trochę spokoju.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz siostrę.

- To teraz już wiesz. Ma na imię Astoria i jest o dwa lata młodsza ode mnie. Bardzo ją kocham, choć czasami potrafi być wkurzająca.

Harry roześmiał się.

- A jak reszta twojej rodziny zapatruje się na gada i jego zwolenników? – zapytał.

- Generalnie to większość jest po stronie Voldemorta. Wyjątkami są moja matka, która przyjęła Mroczny Znak, ale jestem pewna, że zmusił ją do tego ojciec, no i Astoria. Problem polega na tym, że boi się przeciwstawić rodzicom.

- Może zdołam to naprawić – mruknął Gryfon.

- Niby jak? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

- Słyszałaś o GD?

- A kto by nie słyszał o tajnej grupie, prowadzonej przez słynnego Harry'ego Pottera? Malfoy puszył się jak paw, gdy udało mu się ciebie złapać.

- Zamierzam ponownie ją reaktywować – wyznał chłopak. W tym roku chciałbym przyjąć do Gwardii kilku Ślizgonów, o ile uda mi się ich przekonać.

- Wchodzę w to – ucieszyła się blondynka.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

- Ja na razie uciekam, bo muszę załatwić coś na mieście. Myślę, że wrócę za jakąś godzinkę lub dwie.

Powiedziawszy to, zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

Lord Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie, patrząc wściekle na kulących się przed nim Śmierciożerców.

- Czy zadania, które wam powierzyłem naprawdę były aż tak trudne, że nie mogliście ich wykonać?! – zapytał, a jego zwolennicy zadrżeli ze strachu.

- Mój Panie, błagam – wyjąkał Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Za nim wysłucham twoich żałosnych tłumaczeń, ty bezużyteczny łachmyto, to najpierw wynagrodzę cię tak, jak sobie na to zasłużyłeś – powiedział Riddle, unosząc różdżkę.

- Crucio!

Lucjusz zaczął zwijać się z bólu, a Voldemortowi trochę poprawił się humor. Torturowanie ludzi było jego ulubioną rozrywką i wcale nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że Malfoy był jednym z jego najwierniejszych zwolenników. W końcu jednak zlitował się nad nim i uwolnił go spod władzy zaklęcia.

- Powiesz mi teraz, dlaczego nie przyprowadziłeś do mnie Pottera?

Mężczyzna przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zaczął wyjaśniać:

- wraz z kilkoma osobami udałem się na Privet Drive 4, tak jak poleciłeś, ale nie było tam ani jego, ani mugoli. Podejrzewam, że ten cały Zakon go ukrył.

- Zawiodłeś mnie, Lucjuszu! – warknął Czarny Pan. – Jednak na razie ci wybaczę. Dam twojemu synowi projekt do wykonania na najbliższy rok szkolny, jeśli się dobrze spisze, to wynagrodzę was sowicie, w przeciwnym wypadku całą twoją rodzinę czeka śmierć.

- Dziękuję, Panie. Twoja hojność i dobroć nie zna granic.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego pogardliwie, po czym zwrócił się do reszty swoich przydupasów:

- Nie będę więcej tolerował waszych błędów, czy to jest jasne?

Wszyscy gorliwie pokiwali głowami.

- Możecie odejść – odprawił ich, a chwilę później pozostał sam.

Zaczął rozmyślać o tajemniczej osobie, która samodzielnie uporała się z jego podwładnymi i ocaliła tą głupią dziewczynę Greengrassów. Nie miał pojęcia, kto to mógł być, ale zrobi wszystko, by się tego dowiedzieć.

„Znajdę tego głupca i utopię go w jego własnej krwi" pomyślał, gładząc Nagini po łbie jednym ze swoich długich, bladych palców.

* * *

- Ginny, możemy pogadać? – Harry zwrócił się do rudowłosej dziewczyny.

Właśnie wrócił z krótkiej wyprawy po książkę, którą miał kupić dwa dni temu.

- Skoro musimy – odburknęła dziewczyna.

Gryfon zaprowadził ją do swojego pokoju i ku zdziwieniu młodej czarodziejki, otworzył kufer, a następnie do niego wszedł. Zaciekawiona podążyła za nim. Zamurowało ją na widok miejsca, w którym się znalazła.

- o ja! – zawołała wstrząśnięta.

- Dokładnie to samo powiedzieli Fred i George – poinformował zielonooki, uśmiechając się do niej.

- To ty się z nimi widziałeś, a oni nic nie powiedzieli Zakonowi? – niedowierzała Ginny.

- Ups, to miała być tajemnica. Jeśli chcesz ich jeszcze zobaczyć, to lepiej nie mów o tym swojej mamie.

- Nie powiem – obiecała rudowłosa, a Harry, chcąc wykorzystać, że dziewczyna na chwilę zapomniała o swoim gniewie zapytał:

- Powiesz mi, dlaczego jesteś na mnie zła?

- Naprawdę się nie domyślasz?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Nie lubię tej całej Greengrass. W ogóle jej nie znasz, a ona może chcieć zrobić ci krzywdę.

- Nie, Ginny. To ty i Ron nic nie rozumiecie.

- To mi to wytłumacz! – warknęła dziewczyna.

- Ona była torturowana przez Śmierciożerców, a ja jej pomogłem – wyjaśnił zielonooki, przeciągając palcami po włosach. – I naprawdę nie mam zamiaru powtarzać tego samego każdej osobie. Jeśli nie macie do niej zaufania, to trudno.

- Martwię się o ciebie – wyszeptała Ginny. – Nie chcę, żeby stało ci się coś złego.

- Nic mi nie będzie, naprawdę. Daphne na pewno nie ma złych zamiarów. Myślę, że powoli zaczynamy się zaprzyjaźniać.

Córka Weasley'ów prychnęła.

- To chyba coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

Harry zamrugał.

- O czym ty mówisz, Ginny?

- Ona ci się podoba – odparła dziewczyna.

Harry, na przemian, to otwierał, to zamykał usta. Według niego pomysł rudowłosej był niedorzeczny. Bardzo lubił Daphne, ale nigdy nie pomyślał o niej w ten sposób. Zresztą Ginny podobała mu się o wiele bardziej. Prawdę mówiąc, to zwrócił na nią uwagę już w ubiegłym roku, ale był tak zafascynowany znajomością z Cho Chang, że piękno rudowłosej nie przyciągało go tak, jak teraz. Odepchnął tę myśl od siebie, gdyż Ginny była dla niego nieosiągalna, bo przecież aktualnie chodziła z Deanem Thomasem.

- Skąd, na miłość Merlina, przyszło ci coś takiego do głowy? – spytał, gdy już odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

- Mieszkacie razem i ciągle ze sobą przebywacie – wyrzuciła z siebie siostra rona.

- Ona tu nikogo nie zna. Chyba niema nic dziwnego w tym, że pomagam się jej zaaklimatyzować w otoczeniu?

Ginny wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów na uspokojenie i zastanowiła się nad słowami Harry'ego.

„Przecież ta dziewczyna nie zrobiła nic, bym mogła jej nie lubić. Chyba jestem po prostu zazdrosna" pomyślała.

- Masz rację – powiedziała głośno. - Nie wiem, co mnie opętało. Przepraszam, że byłam dla ciebie taka oschła i w ogóle.

- Nie gniewam się. – Harry wyszczerzył się do niej. – Proponuję, żebyśmy wrócili na Grimmauld, bo wszyscy czekają na nas z kolacją.

Rudowłosa potaknęła i we dwójkę udali się do Kwatery. Jednak niedane im było dotrzeć do kuchni, gdyż w przedpokoju wpadli na kłócących się Rona i Daphne.

- Co ty do mnie masz, Weasley?! – wrzeszczała Ślizgonka.

- Jesteś zwolenniczką Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! – odparł chłopak, spoglądając na nią jak na zdechłego karalucha.

Harry postanowił zareagować, zanim dojdzie do poważniejszych ekscesów.

- Weasley, Greengrass, zamknąć ryje! – warknął.

Jak na komendę oboje odwrócili się w jego stronę i popatrzyli na niego z wściekłością.

- Ten palant mnie obraża! – zawołała Daphne i rzuciła się na rudzielca. Ron odskoczył, ale za drugim razem już nie miał tyle szczęścia i pięść dziewczyny wylądowała na jego nosie.

Ginny błyskawicznie odciągnęła Ślizgonkę od brata, a Harry stanął przed swoim kumplem i przemówił:

- Nie życzę sobie takich sytuacji w moim domu, zrozumiano?

Ron parsknął.

- To jest dom Syriusza, a nie twój. Ty nie masz tu nic do gadania – powiedział z wyższością.

- Pragnę cię poinformować, że zgodnie z prawem, ten budynek stał się moją własnością, gdy Ministerstwo uznało śmierć Łapy. Dlatego ostrzegam cię, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że obrażasz Daphne w mojej obecności, to wyrzucę cię z Grimmauld Place.

Harry, rzecz jasna, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić, ale chciał trochę nastraszyć Rona, który aktualnie klął na niego pod nosem. Wybraniec westchnął i wszedł do kuchni. Chciał rozejrzeć się za wolnym miejscem, ale obraz przysłoniła mu burza gęstych, brązowych włosów.

- Harry, wreszcie jesteś – zawołała Hermiona, ściskając go bardzo mocno. – Przyjechałam już dwie godziny temu, ale powiedzieli mi, że jesteś zajęty.

- Bo tak było – odparł Gryfon lekko zduszonym głosem, gdyż młoda czarodziejka wciąż trzymała go w potężnym uścisku. – Musiałem sobie wyjaśnić pewną sprawę z przepiękną, rudowłosą…

Urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział.

Hermiona zachichotała i poprowadziła go do stołu, mrugając przy okazji do Ginny, która zarumieniła się po cebulki włosów. Harry z największą godnością, na jaką go było stać, zignorował uśmieszki, które posyłali w jego stronę Daphne i Syriusz. Popatrzył po wszystkich zgromadzonych osobach i zdumiało go, że na posiłku pojawiło się aż tyle osób. Byli prawie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, nawet Snape wystawił nos z Hogwartu. Spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę, a ta wyjaśniła:

- Po kolacji będzie zebranie.

Gryfon wywrócił oczami na własną głupotę. Przecież od razu powinien się tego domyślić, prawda? Postanowił zmienić temat.

- Dlaczego nikt z was nie zareagował na kłótnię Rona i Daphne? – spytał się przyjaciółki.

- Oczywiście, że zareagowaliśmy – oburzyła się puszystowłosa. – Wyrzuciliśmy ich z kuchni, bo nie dało się dłużej słuchać tych docinków. Właśnie, a gdzie jest Ron.

Kruczowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

- Dostał gonga od Daphne i pewnie teraz wstydzi się pokazać swoim braciom.

- Co dostał? – Hermiona nie rozumiała.

- Z pięści w nos.

- To aż tak źle było? – zdumiała się przyjaciółka.

- Gdybyśmy Z Ginny nie wkroczyli do akcji, to pewnie by się pozabijali – wyjaśnił chłopak.

- Tak właściwie to ciekawi mnie, co ta dziewczyna tutaj robi? - Hermiona postanowiła wreszcie dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Jak naprawdę cię to interesuje, to proponuję ci, byś z nią porozmawiała – mruknął niezadowolony Harry, słysząc to samo pytanie zadane przez którąś z kolei osobę.

Hermiona zrozumiała, że Gryfon nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać i zostawiła go w spokoju.

Po kolacji Harry miał zamiar pójść pogadać z Dudleyem, ale zatrzymała go profesor McGonagall.

- Panie Potter, Chciałabym, żeby pan został na dzisiejszym spotkaniu Zakonu.

Zdumiony czarodziej skinął głową, a nauczycielka odczekała, aż wszyscy, którzy nie powinni brać udziału w zebraniu opuszczą pomieszczenie. Wreszcie drzwi kuchni zatrzasnęły się, a Minerva przemówiła:

- Spotykamy się dziś, gdyż został odnaleziony Testament Albusa Dumbledore'a. Poprosiłam pana Pottera, aby z nami został, ponieważ część dokumentu dotyczy właśnie jego. McGonagall położyła na stole mały pergaminowy rulon, który rozwinęła. Odchrząknęła kilka razy i przeczytała:

"Ja, Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, chciałbym wyrazić swoją wolę w tym testamencie. Cały swój majątek zapisuję mojemu bratu Aberforthowi Dumbledore'owi. Myślodsiewnię oddaję Harry'emu Jamesowi Potterowi. Chciałbym, aby nowym przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa został Remus John Lupin. Proszę was też, byście nie opłakiwali mojej śmierci. Zawsze chciałem zginąć, broniąc sił światłości. I pamiętajcie o tym, że dopóki wiecie, co to miłość, zło nigdy nie zatryumfuje".

Nauczycielka Transmutacji skończyła czytać i zwróciła się do Lupina:

- Zgadzasz się zostać przywódcą Zakonu?

- Tak – odparł mężczyzna.

- Czy ktoś jest przeciwny? – spytała kobieta.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

- W takim razie Remus Lupin zostaje nowym przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa.

Harry uznał, że powinien już wyjść, więc wstał, ale Remus go zatrzymał.

- Harry, zostań proszę.

Gryfon ponownie usiadł, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Lunatyku, o co chodzi? – zwrócił się do huncwota.

- Jeszcze zanim dyrektor umarł, odbyłem z nim rozmowę, podczas której wyznał mi, że chce cię przyjąć do Zakonu. Właśnie teraz chciałbym ci zaproponować przystąpienie do naszej organizacji.

Wybraniec spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Jak najbardziej.

- Ale on jest za młody – zaprotestowała pani Weasley.

- A na dodatek kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje – dodał Snape.

- Zamknij się, Smarkerusie! – ryknął Syriusz.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował totalny chaos. Ci, którzy uważali, że Harry jest gotowy na przystąpienie do Zakonu, kłócili się z przeciwnikami tego pomysłu.

- Cisza! – zawołał Lupin, magicznie wzmocnionym głosem.

Na całe szczęście poskutkowało, a wilkołak od razu to wykorzystał.

- To co Harry, dołączysz do nas?

- Z ogromną ochotą – odparł młody czarodziej.

- W takim razie od teraz jesteś prawnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa – powiedział Remus i podszedł, by uścisnąć mu dłoń.

- EEEEE… Remus?

- Tak, Harry?

- Myślałem, że podczas włączania członków do naszej organizacji, używacie jakiejś przysięgi.

- Nie, chłopcze! – warknął Moody. – Chociaż zawsze mówiłem Dumbledore'owi, że nie można polegać tylko i wyłącznie na zaufaniu, to uznał, że się mylę.

- A ja uważam tak samo, jak pan – powiedział Wybraniec.

- Musimy sobie ufać, bo inaczej nie będziemy potrafili razem pracować – wtrąciła ostro McGonagall.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Harry, ale jest wojna i Voldemort będzie używał wszystkich środków, by dowiedzieć się, co robimy. Teraz bez problemu mógłby wprowadzić jakiegoś sługusa do Zakonu, a my nawet byśmy się nie zorientowali.

- Będziemy trzymali się ideałów Albusa – zawołał Elphias Doge.

Zielonooki westchnął.

- Widzę, że ja i pan Moody jesteśmy w mniejszości, ale wspomnicie moje słowa, gdy któregoś dnia nasza Kwatera zostanie zaatakowana przez Śmierciojadów.

Syriusz i Remus zarechotali, słysząc ksywkę, którą Harry nadał zwolennikom Riddle'a.

- Prawdę mówiąc, to ja się zgadzam ze swoim chrześniakiem – rzekł Łapa.

- Ja też – dodał wilkołak. – Ale jak powiedział Harry większość chce, by zostało po staremu, więc niech tak będzie.

Wkrótce zebranie dobiegło końca i kruczowłosy poszedł do domu. Zastał tam Ginny, Daphne i Hermionę, które rozmawiały i wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzają się bić.

- O cześć – przywitała się Ginny – Co ciekawego było na spotkaniu?

- Przyjęli mnie do Zakonu – odparł Gryfon.

Dziewczyny wyglądały na wstrząśnięte, więc opowiedział im o przebiegu zebrania. Ginny, Hermiona i Daphne zgodnie uznały, że Harry miał rację, co do przysięgi, którą powinno się składać przed wstąpieniem do Zakonu.

Później tematy rozmów zaczęły schodzić na bardziej przyjemne. Siedzieli przez jakiś czas, pijąc piwo kremowe i oglądając telewizje, ale zrobiło się późno, więc porozchodzili się do swoich łóżek.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ 6 - URODZINOWE SZALEŃSTWO

ROZDZIAŁ 6

URODZINOWE SZALEŃSTWO

- Hermiono? – Rudowłosa dziewczyna podeszła do swojej przyjaciółki.

- Hmm?

- Wiesz, że jutro są urodziny Harry'ego?

- No jasne, że wiem, a co?

- Pomyślałam sobie, że zrobimy mu wielką imprezę.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodziła się puszystowłosa czarodziejka. – Poczekaj, skoczę tylko po Daphne, ona na pewno pomoże.

Hermiona wybiegła z pokoju Ginny i udała się do pomieszczenia, w którym stał kufer Harry'ego. Po chwili była już w domu Gryfona. Zajrzała do salonu, ale nikogo tam nie zastała.

- Daphne, gdzie jesteś?! – zawołała.

- U siebie – odkrzyknęła Ślizgonka.

- A możesz przyjść na Grimmauld?

- Będę za dziesięć minut.

- Ok, czekamy – zakończyła Hermiona i z powrotem wróciła do Ginny.

- Będzie za dziesięć minut – wyjaśniła.

Rudowłosa skinęła głową i dziewczyny pogrążyły się w ciszy. W końcu pojawiła się córka Greengrassów.

- Co jest? – zapytała.

- Urodziny Harry'ego – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Jutro – dodała, widząc pytające spojrzenie blondwłosej dziewczyny.

Twarz Daphne pojaśniała. Odkąd Harry uratował ją od niechybnej śmierci, jej życie zmieniło się diametralnie. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu powiedział jej, że dogada się z Hermioną Granger, to uznałaby tego kogoś za szalonego i wysłała na przymusowe leczenie psychiatryczne do Munga. A jednak teraz dziewczyny rozmawiały ze sobą normalnie. Nie były przyjaciółkami, ale odnosiły się do siebie z sympatią. Ślizgonka polubiła nawet Weasley'ów, nie licząc Rona, który wciąż uznawał ją za zło wcielone. Na szczęście interwencja Harry'ego sprawiła, że rudzielec przynajmniej jej nie atakował. Zielonooki chłopak zrobił dla niej tyle dobrego, a ona jeszcze nie miała okazji mu się odwdzięczyć. Dlatego, gdy dziewczyny powiedziały jej o jego urodzinach, postanowiła od razu wziąć się do roboty.

- No dobra, co robimy? – zapytała.

- Chodźmy do kuchni – powiedziała Ginny. – Mama szykuje już jedzenie na jutro. Możemy jej pomóc.

Kilka godzin później wszystko było gotowe, a trzy czarodziejki ponownie zamknęły się w pokoju najmłodszego dziecka Weasley'ów.

- A co z prezentem? – zapytała Ślizgonka.

- Każdy daje we własnym zakresie – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Wiem, ale przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłybyśmy zrobić coś dla niego wspólnie. Mam już nawet pewien pomysł.

Zaczęła wyjaśniać dwójce towarzyszek swój plan, a one stwierdziły, że jest on genialny.

- Musimy tylko poczekać, aż Harry wyjdzie z domu – powiedziała rudowłosa.

- Już oto zadbałam. – Daphne wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Bliźniacy wyciągną go do swojego sklepu. Powiedzieli, że wymyślą jakiś dobry pretekst.

- Ty to masz łeb – pochwaliła Ginny.

- Dzięki.

- Może poprosimy o pomoc profesora Lupina i Syriusza? – zaproponowała Hermiona.

- Dobra myśl – uznała blondynka. – Pomogą nam w rzuceniu kilku zaklęć.

Młode kobiety poczekały cierpliwie, aż Harry opuści dom i wraz z dwójką mężczyzn, którym również spodobał się pomysł Daphne, udały się do jego salonu.

Po niedługim czasie prezent dla kruczowłosego był gotowy i ukryty pod zaklęciem iluzji. Wszyscy z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku, wrócili do swoich spraw.

* * *

- To o czym chcieliście porozmawiać? – spytał Harry braci Weasley'ów, gdy tylko jeden z nich wywiesił na drzwiach kartkę z napisem „Przerwa" i zamknął sklep.

- O naszych nowych produktach… - rozpoczął Fred.

- … które zmienią świat – zakończył George.

Wybraniec wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Czy czasem trochę nie przesadzacie? - zapytał.

- O nie, mówimy całkiem poważnie – powiedział George.

- To pokażcie, co ciekawego stworzyliście.

- Jeszcze nic, ale mamy kilka pomysłów i dlatego cię zaprosiliśmy.

- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – zdziwił się chłopak.

- Bo to nie będą zwykłe wynalazki. Chcemy zrobić coś podobnego do tych peleryn z wbudowanymi zaklęciami – wyznał Fred.

- Rozumiem, że planujecie stworzyć serię produktów, które utrudnią życie Śmierciojadów? – dopytał zielonooki.

- Ano – wyszczerzył się George. – Uznaliśmy, że skoro jesteś już w Zakonie, a my wiemy o twoim prawdziwym przeznaczeniu, to będziemy cię informowali o naszych pomysłach.

- Zresztą jako nasz inwestor masz prawo o wszystkim wiedzieć – dodał Fred.

- To nad czym będziecie pracowali? – zaciekawił się kruczowłosy.

- Chcemy stworzyć okulary, które będą działały tak, jak magiczne oko Moody'ego.

- To może być bardzo przydatne – stwierdził Harry.

- Wiemy – uśmiechnął się Fred.

Cała trójka pogrążyła się w ożywionej dyskusji i pod koniec spotkania mieli już wiele pomysłów na nowe wynalazki. Harry, który uznał czas spędzony z bliźniakami za bardzo owocny, wrócił do swojego domu. Wszedł do salonu i włączył telewizor. Na jednym z kanałów natrafił na jakiś mecz piłki nożnej, więc poszedł po Dudleya. Okazało się, że dołączyli do niego jeszcze Syriusz, który lubił mugolskie sporty i pan Weasley, który nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by poznać coś niemagicznego.

- Fascynujące! – zawołał podekscytowany, gdy piłka wpadła do bramki.

Rozbawiony Gryfon przywołał piwo kremowe, które rozdał wszystkim i czekał, jak zareaguje Dudley na nowy smak.

- Dobre – powiedział kuzyn, gdy spróbował napoju. – Szkoda, że my czegoś takiego nie mamy.

- A co powie twoja mama, jeśli ją poinformuję, że jej malutki Dudziaczek pije piwo? – droczył się z nim kruczowłosy.

- Przymknij się! – warknął chłopak, a pozostali się roześmiali.

Wieczorem, gdy Harry kładł się spać, czół, że miniony dzień był jednym z bardziej udanych podczas trwających wakacji. Nie wiedział, że kolejny będzie jeszcze lepszy.

* * *

Obudziło go gwałtowne potrząsanie. Leniwie otworzył oczy i zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzał na dziewczynę, która zrobiła mu taką pobudkę.

- Greengrass! – warknął.

- Ubieraj się i idź na Grimmauld Place – powiedziała Ślizgonka, ignorując jego wściekłą minę. - Podobno Śmierciożercy planują jakiś atak i macie zebranie Zakonu. Przerażony Gryfon zerwał się na równe nogi i w sprinterskim tempie zaczął się ubierać. Daphne opuściła pokój zadowolona, że Wybraniec nie wyczuł podstępu. Kruczowłosy, gdy już narzucił na siebie wszystkie ubrania, w biegu wpadł do łazienki, przemył twarz, po czym teleportował do kuchni Kwatery Głównej. Panicznie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i odkrył, że jest tu więcej ludzi niż powinno. Miał już się pytać, o co chodzi, gdy wszyscy wrzasnęli jednym głosem:

- Niespodzianka!

Zielonooki patrzył na nich nierozumiejąco, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że ma urodziny.

- Pamiętaliście… – wyjąkał, gapiąc się na stół zastawiony jedzeniem i piciem.

Ginny jako pierwsza do niego dopadła, by złożyć mu życzenia.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. Dużo szczęścia i spełnienia marzeń – powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek.

Wybraniec zaczerwienił się mocno, co bardzo rozbawiło Daphne, która stała w kolejce zaraz za rudowłosą.

Jej życzenia były niemal dokładnie takie same, ale to, co powiedziała na końcu sprawiło, że ponownie się zaczerwienił.

- ...no i żebyś w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział Ginny, co do niej czujesz.

- Greengrass, do cholery, musiałaś to powiedzieć? – zapytał, a blondynka posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. – Z resztą to i tak nic nie da - dodał.

- a to niby czemu?

- Bo ona ma już chłopaka.

Daphne poklepała go po plecach z dziwnym uśmieszkiem i odeszła. Harry nie wiedział, co Ślizgonce chodzi po głowie, ale nie miał czasu, by się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, gdyż zaczynały Podchodzić do niego kolejne osoby. Gryfon cieszył się, że ma wokół siebie tylu wspaniałych ludzi. Wśród nich nie zabrakło Dursleyów, którzy byli dla niego dość uprzejmi, nawet Vernon. Jednak zasmuciła go nieobecność Rona i gdy po wszystkim siadał do stołu, nie miał już tak dobrego humoru. Hermiona od razu zauważyła zmianę nastroju u Wybrańca i domyśliła się, czym ona jest spowodowana.

- Harry, nie przejmuj się nim - powiedziała. - On wkrótce zrozumie swoje błędy i na pewno będzie żałował.

- wiem, ale to i tak boli – odpowiedział zielonooki. - Zawsze pamiętał o moich urodzinach, a teraz go tutaj nie ma.

- Ron to kretyn – wtrąciła Ginny, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Skoro nie potrafi docenić takiego przyjaciela, to jego strata. Lepiej otwórz swoje prezenty.

Harry zaczął rozpakowywać podarunki, których było bardzo dużo. Od Hermiony dostał książkę „Biała i szara magia – kompendium zaklęć", od Freda i George'a pudło z ich najnowszymi produktami, od Daphne pokrowiec na różdżkę, od całego Zakonu zestaw książek o obronie przed czarną magią, od Łapy kurtkę ze smoczej skóry, od Dursleyów konsolę do gier, a od państwa Weasley'ów całą masę słodyczy. Najbardziej zdziwiło go, że Dursleyowie dali mu tak drogi prezent, ale podejrzewał, że to Dudley i Petunia, którzy zaczęli się z nim dogadywać, mieli w tej sprawie decydujące zdanie.

Później Harry trochę się rozluźnił. Siedział w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół, zajadając się różnymi smakołykami, które przygotowali. Na zakończenie pani Weasley przyniosła tort, który okazał się przepyszny. Przyjęcie trwało bardzo długo, ale wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć, więc i tym razem też tak było. Jednak Gryfon nie miał zamiaru przerywać imprezy.

- To co, teraz idziemy do mnie robić dalszy ciąg? – zwrócił się do Ginny.

Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się, słysząc propozycję.

- No pewnie.

Harry zaprosił również Hermionę, Dudleya, Freda i George'a.

- A ja to co? – oburzyła się Daphne.

- Przecież u mnie mieszkasz, to chyba oczywiste, że idziesz, no nie?

- No nie wiem. Zawsze mogę się zamknąć w swoim pokoju.

Gryfon zdzielił ją w łeb, a ona w odpowiedzi pokazała mu język.

- Dobra, idę pogadać z waszą mamą. – Kruczowłosy zwrócił się do Ginny.

- O czym?

- Muszę się jej spytać czy pozwoli wam iść i zostać u mnie na noc, bo impreza szybko się nie skończy.

- Powodzenia – mruknęła rudowłosa, a chłopak podszedł do niskiej, pulchnej kobiety.

- Coś się stało, kochaneczku? – zapytała Molly.

- Mam do pani pewną sprawę. Czy mógłbym zabrać Ginny i Hermionę do siebie? Chcemy zrobić drugą część moich urodzin specjalnie dla młodzieży.

Pani Weasley zmarszczyła brwi. Przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby miała odmówić, ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:

- Oczywiście, kochanie. Bawcie się dobrze.

- A czy dziewczyny mogłyby zostać u mnie do jutra?

- Pod warunkiem, że dostaną swoje pokoje.

- Jasne jak słońce – odparł młody czarodziej.

- W takim razie zgoda.

Harry trochę zdziwiony łatwością, z jaką udało mu się przekonać panią Weasley, poinformował dziewczyny, że mogą iść z nim na zabawę i zostać do rana. Najprostsza była sprawa Dudleya, gdyż ciotka Petunia od razu wyraziła zgodę.

- No to ruszajmy – zawołał zielonooki, zacierając dłonie.

Wszyscy zaproszeni podążyli za Harrym do jego domu. Gdy weszli do środka Daphne go zatrzymała.

- O co chodzi? – spytał.

- Mamy dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

Dziewczyny pociągnęły go do salonu. Zatrzymały się dopiero przy oknie, a Harry coś sobie uświadomił.

- Iluzja! - powiedział. – A zastanawiałem się wczoraj, co tak dziwnie migocze.

Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła i rozproszyła zaklęcie. Mogła to zrobić bez żadnych konsekwencji, gdyż dom był chroniony potężnymi zaklęciami i Ministerstwo nie miało szansy wykryć, że ktoś nieletni używa w tym miejscu czarów. Obok okna pojawiły się drzwi, a zaintrygowany Harry otworzył je i zamarł. Przed nim rozciągał się dość spory ogród. Niedaleko wejścia stały ławki i stół. Nieopodal znajdowało się miejsce przeznaczone na ognisko, ale w oczy najbardziej rzucał się basen stojący na tyłach ogrodu. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też kwiatów, krzewów i drzew.

- Ale jak… - tylko tyle zdołał wyjąkać.

- Z pomocą Łapy i Lunatyka – wyszczerzyła się Ginny.

- Ja… dziękuję… - jąkał się, ale Daphne przerwała jego nieskładny bełkot.

- Nie ma sprawy. Zrobiłyśmy to dla ciebie.

Wzruszony chłopak przytulił po kolei każdą dziewczynę. Bliźniacy i Dudley też wyglądali na wstrząśniętych, ale uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha.

Jakiś czas później impreza rozkręciła się na dobre. Wybraniec rozwalił wieżę na cały regulator i wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć. Harry powiększył salon tak, by było wystarczająco dużo miejsca na zabawę. Aktualnie Gryfon zrobił sobie chwilę przerwy i zasiadł przy stole. Dołączył do niego Fred i zaczęli popijać Ognistą Whisky. Hermiona, która akurat przechodziła obok, rzuciła im niezadowolone spojrzenia, ale za bardzo się tym nie przejęli.

- Chcesz do nas dołączyć?! – ryknął Harry na całe pomieszczenie.

- Nie dziękuję, kremowe piwo mi wystarczy! – wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi.

Godzinę później Fred, który nieco chwiał się na krześle złapał Harry'ego za ramię.

- Harruś, nie dałoby rady sprowadzić tu Alicji i Angeliny?

- Nie ma problemu. Daj mi ich adresy, to po nie skoczę.

Okazało się, że dziewczyny mieszkają w jednym domu, więc kruczowłosy szybko się uwinął. W zasadzie większość imprezowiczów nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zniknął, dlatego prawie wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, widząc byłe ścigające gryfońskiej drużyny Quidditcha.

Impreza trwała w najlepsze, a Harry doskonale się bawił. Tańczył właśnie z Ginny i miał pewien problem. Chyba wypił trochę za dużo i hormony zaczęły w nim mocno buzować. Miał ochotę pocałować rudowłosą piękność, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. W końcu była z Deanem, a on nie należał do tych, którzy podrywają cudze dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego partnerka pragnie tego samego.

„Pocałuj mnie" mówiła w myślach, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. W końcu ich ciała niemal zaczęły się stykać, a dla Harry'ego był to znak, by przerwać taniec, bo nie chciał zrobić czegoś, czego później mógłby żałować. Ginny, widząc jego reakcję, postanowiła nie bawić się w subtelności i po prostu pocałowała go namiętnie. Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie, a wszystkie myśli wyparowały. Oddał pocałunek z takim samym żarem. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i odskoczył od rudowłosej dziewczyny.

- Ginny… nie możemy… Dean.

Dziewczyna położyła mu palec na ustach.

- Nie jestem już z nim. Zerwaliśmy na początku wakacji.

Gryfon przez chwilę trawił jej słowa, ale zaraz ponownie ją pocałował. Oboje byli tak zafascynowani sobą, że nie zwrócili uwagi na to, iż reszta imprezowiczów zaczęła gwizdać i klaskać. W końcu odkleili się od siebie, a Wybraniec, który wiedział, że jest to zapewne ostatnia chwila, w której jeszcze w miarę trzeźwo myśli, ujął ją za rękę i zapytał:

- Ginny, czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?

Rudowłosa kobieta przytuliła go mocno i wyszeptała:

- Tak, Harry. Marzyłam o tym od dawna.

Para zasiadła przy stole i niemal od razu pojawili się bliźniacy.

- to co, chlejemy? – spytał George.

- Chłopaki, ja już nie mogę – jęknął Potter.

- No co ty? Przecież musimy oblać twój związek – wyszczerzył się Fred.

Niestety, wobec takiego argumentu chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zgodzić.

Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach Gryfon ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale dzielnie usiłował prowadzić Daphne po parkiecie. Dziewczyna zachichotała, gdy oboje, z głośnym hukiem, wylądowali na podłodze. Ślizgonka zdołała się jakoś pozbierać i wyciągnęła rękę, by pomóc Wybrańcowi. Gdy oboje już stali na nogach, podbiegła do nich Ginny i przejęła Harry'ego, który się na nią zatoczył.

- Chyba powinieneś już pójść spać – powiedziała, gładząc go po policzku.

Kruczowłosy miał właśnie zaprotestować, ale przechylił się niebezpiecznie i ponownie runął na podłogę. Rudowłosa chciała go podnieść, ale gdy rozległo się głośne chrapanie, wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po chwili dołączyła do niej reszta grupy.

- Nasz Harry musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć – wybełkotał Fred.

- Nie martw się, wyszkolimy go – odparł George.

W końcu wszyscy padli zmęczeni i impreza dobiegła końca.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ 7 - ATAK

OD AUTORA

Ostrzeżenie:

W rozdziale pojawi się przekleństwo.

Muszę powiedzieć, że bliźniacy chyba mają na Harry'ego zły wpływ.

ROZDZIAŁ 7

ATAK

Harry otworzył oczy i niemal od razu jęknął. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie, a on miał wrażenie, że czaszka zaraz mu pęknie. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po otoczeniu. Tuż obok niego spała Ginny, natomiast pozostali imprezowicze porozwalani byli po całej podłodze. Gryfonowi chciało się potwornie pić, więc zwlókł się z łóżka i na palcach powędrował do kuchni, uważając, by na nikogo nie nadepnąć. Wypił prawie całą butelkę wody, ale nie wiele mu to pomogło. Pomyślał, że może Syriusz zna jakieś sposoby na szybkie wyleczenie kaca, więc postanowił udać się na Grimmauld Place. Spojrzał na zegarek, by sprawdzić, czy aby nie jest za wcześnie na wizytę, ale jego wątpliwości szybko zostały rozwiane, gdy okazało się, że dochodzi południe. Wybraniec wyszedł z domu, a po chwili siedział już w salonie Kwatery.

- Co, główka boli? – zagadnął Syriusz.

- Nie krzycz tak, proszę.

- Przecież mówię normalnie – odparł Łapa, który najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się bawił.

Harry oparł czoło na kolanach i zatkał uszy, by nie słyszeć głosu ojca chrzestnego. Jednak ten odciągnął jego dłonie i powiedział:

- Dobra, już się nie będę nad tobą pastwił. Zaraz ci dam lekarstwo na kaca.

Łapa przywołał jakieś tabletki, które podał kruczowłosemu.

- Weź jedną i idź ogarnij pozostałych.

Harry połknął lek i niemal od razu poczuł ulgę. Wrócił do siebie i obudził swoich towarzyszy.

- Wstawać! – zawołał.

- Potter, jeszcze raz krzykniesz, to cię zabiję i nawet Ginny mnie nie powstrzyma – warknęła Daphne.

- Wyjątkowo masz moje pozwolenie – burknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna.

Gryfon tylko się uśmiechnął i wręczył wszystkim po jednej tabletce. Imprezowicze momentalnie wytrzeźwieli.

- Chodźcie do kuchni, to coś zjemy – zaproponował zielonooki.

* * *

Lord Voldemort jak zwykle siedział na swoim tronie i wpatrywał się czerwonymi oczyma w swoich najwierniejszych zwolenników, których wezwał.

- Jak zapewne wiecie, Potter w tym miesiącu będzie musiał odwiedzić Pokątną, by nabyć szkolne wyposażenie – rozpoczął, a na jego gadziej twarzy pojawił się ohydny grymas. – Dzięki naszym informatorom będę dokładnie wiedział, kiedy to nastąpi. Myślę, że kilku z was uda się tam, aby wesprzeć chłopaka w zakupach.

Śmierciożercy zarechotali zgodnie, słysząc drwinę w głosie swojego Mistrza, ale on uciszył ich gestem dłoni.

- Glizdogonie!

Gruby, szczurowaty mężczyzna wystąpił z kręgu i padł na kolana przed panem.

- Jak mogę służyć? – zapytał.

- Dla ciebie mam specjalne zadanie – odparł Czarny Pan, który wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

Gdy wytłumaczył Pettigrewowi plan działania, w komnacie ponownie wybuchł zbiorowy śmiech.

- Jesteś już mój, Potter! – ryknął Voldemort, a następnie dołączył do rechotających sługusów.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Harry siedział w kuchni przy Grimmauld Place 12 i czekał aż Remus rozpocznie spotkanie Zakonu. Wyjątkowo nie miał na nie ochoty, bo chciał trochę odpocząć po nocnej imprezie, no ale sprawy związane z Voldemortem były ważniejsze. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła ładna brunetka, która weszła do pomieszczenia. Wyglądała na jakieś trzydzieści lat, a Gryfon z rozbawieniem zauważył, że Syriusz gapi się na nią jak zahipnotyzowany. Tymczasem Lunatyk odchrząknął i natychmiast wszyscy się na nim skupili.

- Witam was moi drodzy. Dzisiaj mamy do omówienia kilka kwestii. Po pierwsze chciałem powitać nowego członka Zakonu, a jest nim Luiza Berg, która przez dziesięć lat mieszkała we Francji, ale gdy dowiedziała się, że Lord Voldemort ponownie wzrósł w siłę, postanowiła wrócić i stanąć po jasnej stronie.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do każdego po kolei, a zielonooki stwierdził, że wydaje się być dość sympatyczna.

- Będzie też nowym nauczycielem Eliksirów – dodała McGonagall.

- Jak to? A Profesor Snape? – spytał Harry.

- Obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – wyjaśniła kobieta.

Wybraniec jęknął, a Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

- Skoro jesteśmy już przy Hogwarcie, to może od razu powiesz nam o pozostałych zmianach, które nastąpią? – Lunatyk zwrócił się do Minervy.

- Dziś Rada Nadzorcza podjęła decyzję w sprawie nowego Dyrektora Szkoły. Członkowie zgodnie uznali, że to ja powinnam objąć tę posadę. Stwarza to jednak dodatkowy problem, gdyż aktualnie nie mamy nauczyciela Transmutacji. Gdyby Syriusz nie był wciąż poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo, to pewnie jemu bym zaproponowała to stanowisko, ale wygląda na to, że sama będę musiała pogodzić obowiązki dyrektora z nauczycielskimi.

- Może do tego czasu uda ci się kogoś znaleźć – pocieszył ją Łapa.

- Miejmy taką nadzieję.

- A co z ochroną zamku? – zaciekawił się Gryfon.

- Otrzymamy wsparcie aurorów, no i oczywiście kilku z nas również będzie pilnowało Hogwartu.

Później były omawiane już mniej przyjemne sprawy m. in. morderstwa Mugoli, których w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia dokonali Śmierciożercy.

Po zebraniu Harry wrócił do siebie i spostrzegł nieznaną sowę, siedzącą na parapecie. Odebrał list, a ptak odfrunął. Gryfon rozerwał kopertę, na której widniała pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii i wyciągnął z niej niewielki arkusz pergaminu. Rozwinął go i odczytał treść listu.

Szanowny Panie Potter,

W imieniu Czarodziejskiej Komisji Egzaminacyjnej przesyłam Pańskie wyniki Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych, które brzmią następująco:

Zaklęcia P

Transmutacja P

Eliksiry P

Zielarstwo P

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią w+

Astronomia P

Wróżbiarstwo N

Historia Magii O

Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami W

Gratuluję znakomitych wyników, a zwłaszcza oceny z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jest pan piątą osobą w tym stuleciu, która otrzymała ocenę Wybitną z wyróżnieniem z tego przedmiotu. Chciałam również prosić Pana w imieniu Minervy McGonagall, aby do piętnastego sierpnia przesłał Pan listę przedmiotów, na które chciałby Pan uczęszczać podczas dalszej edukacji.

Z poważaniem

Alberta White

Departament Czarodziejskiej Komisji Egzaminacyjnej

Ministerstwo Magii

Harry odłożył list i wykonał dziki taniec. Nie spodziewał się, że zdoła zdobyć aż siedem SUM'ów. Do pomieszczenia wparowały Hermiona i Daphne. Dziewczyny skoczyły na niego, a on nie utrzymał równowagi i cała trójka wylądowała na podłodze, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Czy mogłybyście zejść ze mnie? – poprosił Harry.

- Mi tam jest wygodnie – powiedziała blondwłosa dziewczyna.

- Mi też – wyszczerzyła się brunetka.

Kruczowłosy przeturlał się w bok, zrzucając z siebie obie czarodziejki.

- Wiecie co? Obie jesteście naprawdę ładne, ale myślę, że Ginny nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby zobaczyła, że mnie molestujecie.

Młode kobiety wybuchnęły śmiechem.

- Jak twoje wyniki? – spytała brązowowłosa, kiedy już skończyła się śmiać.

Harry pokazał im list, a dziewczyny też pochwaliły się swoimi osiągnięciami. Okazało się, że Hermiona miała same wybitne, a Daphne wypadła niedużo gorzej.

Później do jego domu przybyła Ginny i czarodziejki opowiadały Harry'emu tę część imprezy urodzinowej, którą przegapił.

- Fajnie chrapiesz – uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa, opierając się wygodnie o swojego chłopaka.

Wybraniec jęknął i uderzył kilka razy głową w blat stołu.

* * *

Tydzień później Harry wraz z Hermioną, Daphne i Weasley'ami postanowili pójść na Ulicę Pokątną. Poprzedniego dnia każdy ze studentów otrzymał list z Hogwartu, zawierający listę podręczników, które będą wymagane podczas kolejnego roku nauki. Zielonooki został wybrany na nowego kapitana gryfońskiej drużyny Quidditcha, co niezmiernie go ucieszyło.

Za pomocą świstoklika grupa udała się do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie czekali na nich już Moody i Tonks, którzy zostali przydzieleni do ochrony. Wszyscy opuścili pub, a Harry stuknął różdżką w odpowiednią cegłę. Po chwili przed nimi pojawiło się wejście na brukowaną uliczkę.

- Gdzie najpierw? – spytała młoda aurorka.

- Do Gringotta – odparła pani Weasley.

Droga do czarodziejskiego banku nie zajęła im dużo czasu. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Gryfon wyjaśnił, że ma przy sobie wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy i nie musi korzystać ze swojej skrytki. Postanowił poczekać w holu na pozostałych, ale Tonks uparła się, że z nim zostanie. Wybraniec ze znudzeniem obserwował klientów wchodzących i wychodzących z banku, czekając na powrót swoich przyjaciół. W końcu pojawili się, a kruczowłosy odetchnął z ulgą. Rozdzielili się na dwie mniejsze grupy. Harry, Ginny i Daphne udali się razem z Tonks do Madame Malkin, by zakupić nowe szaty, a pozostali poszli odwiedzić księgarnię. Następnym celem grupy Harry'ego była apteka, gdzie zielonooki uzupełnił zapasy składników do Eliksirów. Mógł przystąpić do kursu OWUTEM'owego, gdyż profesor Berg, w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, przyjmowała każdego, kto zdał SUM'a z tego przedmiotu przynajmniej na P. Później, za radą rudowłosej dziewczyny, poszli do sklepu z piórami i pergaminem, a na koniec do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów. Mieli się tam spotkać z pozostałymi i razem wrócić do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu. Bliźniacy wyszczerzyli się na widok Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy trzymali się za ręce.

- Witamy…

- …naszą ulubioną parkę...

- ... i ich przeuroczą towarzyszkę.

Obaj jak zwykle mówili na zmianę, co zawsze bawiło Wybrańca.

- Fred, powiem Alicji, że podrywasz moją przyjaciółkę – zagroził, a rudzielec zatrząsnął się, udając przerażenie.

- Chodźcie na zaplecze, to pogadamy. Tu jest trochę za dużo ludzi – rzekł George i poprowadził ich we wskazane miejsce.

- Ale wam dobrze – powiedziała Ginny, gdy już zasiedli przy małym stoliku. – Nie dość, że odnieśliście duży sukces z tym sklepem, to jeszcze macie własnych pracowników.

- Moja droga siostrzyczko, musieliśmy zatrudnić pomocników, bo w przeciwnym wypadku, od września nie miałby kto prowadzić interesu.

Harry spojrzał na bliźniaków rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami, gdy dotarł do niego sens tych słów.

- Wracacie do Hogwartu? – spytał, wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

- Zgadłeś! – Fred uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko. – Uznaliśmy, że OWUTEMy mogą się nam kiedyś przydać.

- O Nieeeeee! – wrzasnęła dramatycznie rudowłosa dziewczyna. – A już myślałam, że będzie trochę spokoju.

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, a Harry'emu do głowy wpadła genialna myśl.

- Reaktywujemy grupę Huncwotów! – zawołał, a bracia Weasley'owie zaczęli wiwatować.

- W końcu nasz Harry pokaże pazur – ucieszył się George.

Ginny również postanowiła dołączyć do nowej grupy, a Daphne z początku nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale jak opowiedzieli jej o niektórych wyczynach Huncwotów, na jej twarzy pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech i już każdy wiedział, co postanowiła.

Cała trójka z żalem opuszczała sklep. Wyszli obładowani najróżniejszymi produktami, a za nimi podążali pozostali. Mijali właśnie sklep Olivandera, gdy rozległa się seria znajomych trzasków, która mogła oznaczać jedynie czyjąś teleportację. Grupa kilkunastu zamaskowanych postaci otoczyła ich ze wszystkich stron.

- No proszę, Proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Potter i jego banda – odezwał się Lucjusz Malfoy, który stał przed Wybrańcem.

- Witaj, Lucjuszu! – powiedział Harry takim głosem, jakby witał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Potter! – warknął mężczyzna. – Albo idziesz z nami dobrowolnie, albo zabijemy twoich towarzyszy.

- Wy? – spytał kpiąco chłopak. – Nie umielibyście nawet trafić ślimaka, a co dopiero człowieka.

Malfoy warknął wściekle i podniósł różdżkę.

- Cruc…

Łup!

Lucjusz z impetem uderzył w drzwi pobliskiego budynku i osunął się po nich nieprzytomny, gdy został trafiony zaklęciem Gryfona. Dla Śmierciożerców był to znak, że czas rozpocząć bitwę. Pierwsze Cruciatusy poleciały w Hermionę i Rona, ale udało im się ich uniknąć. Później walka rozkręciła się na dobre. Przybyli inni członkowie Zakonu, by wspomóc towarzyszy kruczowłosego. Harry pojedynkował się z trójką zwolenników Riddle'a, którzy pod ostrzałem jego klątw cofali się w tył. Wybraniec trafił pierwszego zaklęciem petryfikującym, ale pozostała dwójka się nie poddawała. Jednak zielonooki był zbyt potężny, by mogli mu w jakikolwiek sposób dorównać. Harry załatwił właśnie kolejnego sługusa Voldemorta i już miał zabrać się za ostatniego, gdy ktoś złapał go od tyłu za gardło i wykręcił mu rękę, w której trzymał różdżkę. Broń upadła na ziemię, a przed Wybrańcem pojawił się kolejny Śmierciożerca.

- Mamy cię, Potter – zawołał tryumfalnie, ale Gryfon, który powoli zaczynał się dusić, zdołał zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Trafił bezróżdżkowym Reducto w jednego ze zwolenników Czarnego Pana, a ten runął na ziemię z przedziurawioną klatką piersiową. Jego towarzysz próbował oszołomić Wybrańca, ale w momencie, gdy otworzył usta, wylądowała w nich łajnobąba, którą rzucił jeden z bliźniaków. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie Harry wierzgnął prawą nogą w tył i trafił duszącego go przeciwnika prosto w krocze. Zakapturzona postać zwaliła się na beton i wydała z siebie piskliwy wrzask. Kruczowłosemu wydawało się, że skądś zna ten głos, więc odwrócił się od plującego łajnem Śmierciożercy i spojrzał na osobnika, leżącego pod jego stopami. Pochylił się i zdjął kaptur z jego głowy. Uśmiechnął się, gdy rozpoznał Pitera Pettigrewa. Mężczyzna próbował zmienić się w szczura, ale Gryfon kopnął go w twarz i oczy Glizdogona uciekły w głąb czaszki. Harry uniósł go w górę i teleportował z cichym pyknięciem. Pojawił się w Departamencie Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa, gdzie od razu natknął się na grupę aurorów, którzy wytrzeszczyli oczy na widok podobno martwego Pettigrewa.

- Niech ktoś z was pójdzie po Amelię Bones – warknął kruczowłosy, a jakiś łysy mężczyzna popędził po kobietę. Chwilę później wrócił, a tuż za nim podążała starsza czarownica. Gryfon szybko wytłumaczył jej sytuację, a ona, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na Glizdogona, obiecała zająć się całą sprawą.

- Potrzebujemy aurorów na Pokątnej. Obawiam się, że mamy tam kilku nieproszonych gości – powiedział Harry na zakończenie i zniknął. Wrócił w sam raz, by zorientować się, że siły Śmierciożerców zostały wzmocnione. Dostrzegł swoją dziewczynę, zwijającą się pod wpływem Cruciatusa. Eksplodowała w nim wściekłość.

„Drętwota"! pomyślał.

Niestety dla osoby, która śmiała zaatakować Ginny, użył trochę więcej mocy, niż zamierzał. Siła zaklęcia była tak duża, że zamaskowana postać z całą siłą uderzyła w szybę wystawową jednego ze sklepów i wleciała przez nią do środka. Syriusz walczący nieopodal z dwoma Śmierciożercami przełknął ślinę, gdy na własne oczy zobaczył możliwości swojego chrześniaka. Reakcja Rona i Daphne, którzy Kilkanaście metrów dalej zmagali się z czwórką zwolenników Riddle'a, była identyczna. Rudzielec przez chwilę zapomniał o swoich przeciwnikach i zaczął gapić się na Harry'ego, dopiero, gdy Ślizgonka powaliła go na ziemię, otrząsnął się z dziwnego letargu. Chciał na nią nawrzeszczeć, ale kiedy przez miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał, przeleciało upiornie zielone światło zrozumiał, że dziewczyna właśnie ocaliła mu życie. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Harry miał rację, ufając jej, a on przez własną głupotę najprawdopodobniej stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chciał ją przeprosić, ale ona pociągnęła go za rękę mówiąc:

- Nie ma teraz czasu na pogaduchy, Weasley. Musimy walczyć.

Rudzielec pokiwał głową i z wściekłością ruszył na przeciwników.

Minuty mijały, a choć Śmierciożerców ubywało, nie zamierzali odpuszczać. Harry siał ogromne spustoszenie w szeregach wroga, nie zważając w ogóle uwagi na odniesione rany. Świadomość, że udało mu się schwytać Glizdogona, a co za tym idzie doprowadzić do uniewinnienia Łapy, dodawała mu sił. Jego determinację podsycała również chęć obrony przyjaciół. Poruszał się błyskawicznie, unikając klątw, którymi próbowało go trafić pięcioro sługusów Voldemorta. Pierwszy z nich został związany po zaledwie kilkunastu sekundach, kolejny został oszołomiony, następna dwójka niechcący wyeliminowała się sama, gdy Gryfon, który przez chwilę stał między nimi, rzucił się na ziemię, a zaklęcia w niego posłane zderzyły się ze sobą i wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, trafiając osoby, które je rzuciły. Ostatni zwolennik Czarnego pana został trafiony upiorogackiem Ginny i teraz wydzierał się przeraźliwie, próbując opędzić się od monstrualnego nietoperza. Wkrótce potem pojawili się ministerialni aurorzy i Śmierciożercy uciekli, używając w tym celu świstoklików. Harry złapał rudowłosą dziewczynę w pasie, a gdy upewnił się, że Zakonnicy zajmą się pozostałymi jego przyjaciółmi, deportował prosto do swojego salonu. Przywołał niezbędne eliksiry, które podał Ginny, a następnie sam zażył wywaru energetyzującego. Za pomocą zaklęć wyleczył drobne rany, których się nabawił podczas bitwy i wraz z dziewczyną przenieśli się na Grimmauld Place, gdzie byli już wszyscy, którzy brali udział w walce.

- Pierdolone Śmierciojady! – warknął Gryfon, tuląc do siebie Ginny.

- Kochaneczku, jak ty się wyrażasz?! – zapytała ostro pani Weasley.

- Przepraszam, ale te skur… eee… ci osobnicy mnie zdenerwowali – zakończył, widząc karcące spojrzenie dorosłych.

Później Harry wraz ze Snape'm i panią Pomfrey zaczęli leczyć rany Zakonników, a kiedy okazywało się to niezbędne, podawali im wymagane mikstury. Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się z ciekawością Wybrańcowi i zastanawiał się, skąd ten głupi bachor nauczył się tych wszystkich rzeczy. O ile znajomość zaklęć jeszcze mógł zrozumieć, to umiejętność ważenia i rozpoznawania eliksirów już nie. „Przecież ten szczeniak nawet nie potrafił porządnie rozpalić kociołka, a teraz sam przygotowuje wywary lecznicze" pomyślał.

Uznał, że zastanowi się nad tym później i podszedł do Hestii Jones, by podać jej Eliksir Przeciwbólowy. Tuż obok niego zielonooki leczył rany Syriusza.

- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, Wąchaczu – powiedział.

- A jaką? – zaciekawił się czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Dorwałem szczura i zaprowadziłem prosto do Amelii Bones.

Łapa gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, a kiedy chłopak podał mu ostatnią miksturę, zerwał się do pozycji pionowej i uściskał swojego chrześniaka.

- Zrobiłeś to, - pytał, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. – Będę mógł wreszcie pokazywać się publicznie i uczyć w Hogwarcie?

- Tak, Łapo – odparł kruczowłosy. – Ale wiesz co?

- No?

- Teraz zaczynam tego żałować. Nie dam rady wytrzymać z tobą przez cały rok – zażartował.

Syriusz pacnął go w głowę i obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że w tym samym czasie Lord Voldemort hojnie wynagradzał swoich sługusów za porażkę, którą odnieśli na Pokątnej.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ 8 - NIEŚMIERTELNOŚĆ

ROZDZIAŁ 8

NIEŚMIERTELNOŚĆ

Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego pozostało dziesięć dni, a Harry coraz bardziej nie mógł się doczekać wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie upłynęły we względnym spokoju, ale Gryfon powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć szumu wokół jego osoby, jaki wybuchł w prasie po przepędzeniu Śmierciożerców z Ulicy Pokątnej i zdemaskowaniu Przez niego Pettigrewa, który został skazany na dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie. Prorok Codzienny uznał Wybrańca za bohatera, co spowodowało, że zaczęły do niego napływać listy od wielbicieli. Drugą sensacją okazało się uniewinnienie Syriusza. Tydzień temu Łapa otrzymał oficjalne pismo uniewinniające go od wszystkich zarzutów, a także obiecano mu wysokie odszkodowanie. Kolejną dobrą stroną wygranej bitwy było całkowite zaakceptowanie Harry'ego w Zakonie. Już nikt nie zarzucał mu, że jest za młody i niedoświadczony, a wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszyli się, że mają po swojej stronie świetnego wojownika. W tym czasie do Zakonu dołączyła jeszcze jedna osoba. Był to mężczyzna, a nazywał się Martin Rey. Wybraniec go nie polubił, zresztą tak samo jak Snape. Gryfon podejrzewał, że to Voldemort wysłał go na przeszpiegi. Dlatego, by mieć pewność, że nie wyjawi Czarnemu Panu umiejscowienia Kwatery Głównej, gdy nikt nie widział, rzucił na niego specjalne zaklęcie uniemożliwiające mu wypowiedzenie jej nazwy na głos. Później zielonooki wdał się w kłótnię z Remusem.

- Nie możecie wprowadzać do Zakonu pierwszych lepszych ludzi – warknął na starszego mężczyznę, ale niestety nie udało mu się w tej sprawie nic zdziałać.

Teraz Harry siedział na kolejnym zebraniu i przysłuchiwał się dyskusji na temat bezpieczeństwa uczniów podczas podróży expresem do Hogwartu.

- Pociąg będzie patrolowany przez pięciu aurorów – mówił Kingsley Shacklebolt – więc myślę, że jeśli wystawimy jeszcze piątkę ludzi do pomocy, będzie to wystarczająca liczba.

- Zgadzam się z tobą – powiedziała McGonagall.

Gryfon uważnie obserwował Martina. Mężczyzna jak zwykle brał czynny udział w dyskusji. Właściwie na każdym spotkaniu wykazywał się ogromną aktywnością, co było nienaturalne, biorąc pod uwagę, że niektóre tematy poruszane przez członków Zakonu były dość nudne. Dziwny błysk, który pojawił się w jego oczach sprawił, że kruczowłosy podjął decyzję. Kiedy zebranie się zakończyło, zerwał się z krzesła i wycelował dłoń prosto w plecy mężczyzny. Gdy był pewny, że zaklęcie tropiące zaczęło działać, wyszedł z budynku zaraz za Reyem.

- Czekaj, Potter – dobiegł go znajomy głos i tuż obok niego pojawił się Snape. – Idę z tobą – wyjaśnił, widząc zdumione spojrzenie chłopaka.

Chwycił go za ramię, a Harry deportował tuż po zniknięciu Martina. Wylądowali w jakimś domu. Z jednego z pomieszczeń dochodziły hałasy, więc zielonooki wraz z Mistrzem Eliksirów się tam udali. Zastali Reya trzymającego w dłoniach maskę Śmierciożercy.

- Czyżbyś wybierał się do swojego pana? – zapytał Wybraniec lodowatym tonem.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie, wydobywając jednocześnie różdżkę, lecz było za późno.

- Petrificus Totalus! – zawołał Harry.

- Incarcerous! – dodał Snape.

Mężczyzna zwalił się sztywno na podłogę, a jego ciało oplotły liny.

Gryfon podszedł do niego i podniósł maskę.

- Chciałeś donieść temu śmieciowi, ile osób będzie chroniło pociąg, żeby mógł wystawić większą liczbę Śmierciożerców, tak? – spytał.

- Nie obrażaj Czarnego Pana! – warknął mężczyzna.

Mógł mówić, gdyż Harry nie unieruchomił mu ust.

- Będę mówił o nim tak, jak mi się podoba.

- On i tak cię pokona, głupi bachorze.

- Silencio – westchnął kruczowłosy.

Nie chciało mu się już dłużej rozmawiać z tym idiotą, więc wylewitował go i razem ze Snape'm teleportowali się na schody prowadzące do Kwatery. Poszli prosto do kuchni, a Harry spojrzał wściekle na zgromadzone tam osoby, które właśnie zbierały się do wyjścia.

- A nie mówiłem, że to się tak skończy? – zwrócił się do nich, wskazując na związanego mężczyznę.

Wstrząśnięci Zakonnicy patrzyli na Martina z przerażeniem.

- Gdyby nie działania, które podjąłem razem z profesorem Snape'm, to zapewne Voldemort znałby już dokładne plany ochrony pociągu – kontynuował Harry. – Dalej twierdzicie, że nowi członkowie Zakonu nie powinni składać żadnej przysięgi?

Zakonnicy ponownie zaczęli się spierać. Kilka osób uważało, że z powodu jednego incydentu nie należy zmieniać sposobu wprowadzania nowych ludzi do ich organizacji. Jednak tym razem większość stanęła po stronie Wybrańca.

- Dosyć! – Lunatyk przerwał gwałtowną wymianę zdań. – Od dzisiaj każdy będzie musiał przysiąc swoją lojalność, zanim przyjmiemy go do Zakonu. Szczegóły omówimy na jutrzejszym zebraniu.

- Ale Remusie… - zaczął Elphias Doge.

Wilkołak pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że to koniec dyskusji. W tym momencie nawiedziła go straszna myśl.

- A jeśli on zdradził Voldemortowi lokalizację naszej siedziby? – zapytał zgromadzonych, a na ich twarzach pojawił się strach.

- Nie zrobił tego – powiedział spokojnie kruczowłosy. – Walnąłem go specjalną klątwą, która temu zapobiegła. Gdy chciał wymówić nazwę naszej Kwatery, to blokowało mu mowę.

- Skąd ty znasz takie zaklęcia? – zdumiał się Łapa.

Wybraniec wzruszył ramionami.

- Książki, Syriuszku. Wiem, że dawno żadnej nie czytałeś – dodał i uśmiechnął się, widząc jego obrażoną minę.

Remus roześmiał się, ale zaraz się uspokoił.

- Kingsley, zajmij się zdrajcą – zwrócił się do aurora.

Mężczyzna zabrał Martina i opuścił budynek. Harry skinął wszystkim na pożegnanie i ruszył do swojego domu, gdzie umówił się z przyjaciółmi. Postanowił wreszcie wyjawić im treść przepowiedni. Dojście do tej decyzji zajęło mu tyle czasu, gdyż obawiał się ich reakcji. Bał się, że się od niego odwrócą, uznając, że stanowi dla nich zbyt duże zagrożenie. Zielonooki chłopak nie zaszedł zbyt daleko, gdyż po drodze natknął się na Rona.

- Możemy pogadać? – spytał Rudzielec.

Harry pokiwał głową i oparł się o ścianę, czekając na to, co Ron ma mu do powiedzenia.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje ostatnie zachowanie. Byłem strasznym kretynem, oskarżając Daphne. Powinienem zaufać twojemu osądowi sytuacji.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego uważnie, chcąc się upewnić czy jego przeprosiny są szczere. W jego oczach dojrzał żal i był gotów mu wybaczyć, ale potrzebował dowiedzieć się jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

- Czy ją też przeprosiłeś? - zwrócił się do rudzielca.

- Tak, ale powiedziała, że przyjmie moje przeprosiny dopiero, jak z tobą porozmawiam.

- W takim razie liczę na to, że wkrótce poprawią się wasze relacje – powiedział uśmiechnięty Harry.

- Czy to znaczy, że mi wybaczasz? – spytał Ron, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

- Tak, ale proszę cię, żebyś nie robił tego więcej. Musisz zrozumieć, że to nasze wybory pokazują, jakimi jesteśmy ludźmi, a nie jakieś głupie szkolne domy.

- Teraz to wiem. Walka na Pokątnej pokazała mi to bardzo dokładnie – wyznał rudzielec.

- Co masz na myśli?

- To Daphne ci nie powiedziała? – zdziwił się Ron.

- A o czym miała mi powiedzieć?

- O tym, że uratowała mi życie.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – Takie sytuacje skłaniają do refleksji, co?

- A żebyś wiedział.

Dwójka przyjaciół uściskała się i Gryfon w końcu mógł wrócić do siebie. Oczywiście zabrał ze sobą Rona, który, jak się można było spodziewać, zbaraniał na widok miejsca zamieszkania Wybrańca. Gdy już minął mu wstrząs, kruczowłosy poprowadził go do salonu, gdzie znalazł pozostałych przyjaciół. Na widok swojego chłopaka Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a Harry uniósł ją z krzesła i przycisnął mocno do siebie. Ron poprosił Daphne o rozmowę i oboje opuścili pokój, natomiast Gryfon usiadł na krześle, a rudowłosa dziewczyna usadowiła się wygodnie na jego kolanach.

- Co, mój skretyniały brat poszedł wreszcie po rozum do głowy? – zapytała.

- Na to wygląda – odparł młody czarodziej i pocałował ją czule, na co Hermiona głośno odchrząknęła.

Harry oderwał się od rudowłosej, a ta rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie e swojej przyjaciółce. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i powiedziała:

- Przepraszam, ale bardziej interesuje mnie, co było na spotkaniu Zakonu, niż patrzenie, jak się ślinicie.

- Ej – oburzył się Gryfon, ale opowiedział dziewczynom o tym, jak udało mu się zdemaskować szpiega.

- Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że on donosi Voldemortowi? – spytała Ginny, która była pod wrażeniem przewidywalności Harry'ego.

- Za słabo się maskował. Udawał zaangażowanego, a tak naprawdę nic nie robił, by pomóc. A dzisiaj, gdy rozmawialiśmy o środkach bezpieczeństwa, które będą zastosowane podczas podróży do Hogwartu, zobaczyłem w jego oczach radość i tryumf, i już byłem pewny, że pracuje dla Riddle'a.

- Nieźle to rozpracowałeś – pochwaliła Daphne, a Wybraniec podskoczył.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności jej i Rona, którzy musieli wrócić dosłownie przed chwilą.

- No, masz talent – dodał rudzielec.

Później Harry przeszedł do tematu przepowiedni. Gdy zdradził dokładną treść proroctwa, Hermiona się rozpłakała, a Ginny mocno go przytuliła. Natomiast Ron gapił się na niego, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć choćby jednego słowa. Jednak to reakcja Ślizgonki była najdziwniejsza. Otóż dziewczyna zaczęła skakać po całym pokoju.

- EEEEE… Daphne? – spytał niepewnie czarnowłosy chłopak.

- No? – Blondynka zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

- dobrze się czujesz?

- No pewnie, a zwłaszcza po tym jak powiedziałeś nam, że Voldemort wkrótce będzie trupem.

Harry zamrugał.

- Ale ja nic takiego nie mówiłem.

- Jak to nie? Powiedziałeś, że to ty jesteś tą osobą, która go musi zabić, a przecież to na to samo wychodzi.

Teraz już wszyscy gapili się na nią, jakby oberwała czymś ciężkim w głowę.

- No co się tak na mnie patrzycie? Przecież widzieliście, co Harry wyprawiał na Pokątnej. Riddle nie ma żadnych szans.

- I tu się mylisz – Gryfon postanowił sprowadzić ją na ziemię. – Otóż nasza gadzina jest nieśmiertelna. Dopóki nie dowiemy się, w jaki sposób Voldemortowi udało się to osiągnąć, nie możemy go zabić.

Daphne machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

- Pomożemy ci– powiedziała, a pozostali pokiwali głowami.

- Naprawdę? – spytał.

- A co, myślałeś, że cię zostawimy? – odezwała się Hermiona, która już doszła do siebie.

- No tak sobie pomyślałem – przyznał Harry.

Ginny chwyciła gazetę leżącą na stole i zaczęła okładać go nią po głowie.

- A to za co? – zdziwił się Gryfon, wyrywając jej czasopismo z dłoni.

- Jak mogłeś wymyślić coś tak głupiego? Nam wszystkim na tobie zależy i zawsze będziemy z tobą.

Po twarzy Wybrańca spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

- Cieszę się, że mam was wszystkich – powiedział wzruszony, a następnie wziął kilka głębokich oddechów na uspokojenie. Postanowił zająć się wreszcie tajemnicą nieśmiertelności Riddle'a. Przywołał książkę, którą zakupił na Nokturnie i zwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół:

- Kiedy zmarł Dumbledore, zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym, jak można unicestwić Voldemorta. Od początku wiedziałem, że nie można tego zrobić za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra, bo gdyby się dało, to Riddle byłby już martwy piętnaście lat temu. Podejrzewam, że Tomuś zrobił coś ze swoją duszą i dlatego póki co nie da się go zniszczyć.

- Dziennik Toma Riddle'a! – krzyknęła Hermiona, którą nagle oświeciło.

Ginny zadrżała i mocno przytuliła się do Harry'ego. Gryfon, który wiedział, jakie myśli pojawiły się w głowie jego dziewczyny, objął ją opiekuńczo. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przypominanie jej o tym dzienniku, nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ale jak na razie był on jedynym punktem zaczepienia, na którym mogli oprzeć poszukiwania.

- W porządku? – spytał, całując ją w głowę.

Rudowłosa potaknęła, a Hermiona wysłała jej przepraszające spojrzenie. W tym samym czasie Ron po cichu wyjaśnił Daphne sytuację z dziennikiem i Komnatą Tajemnic.

- Kontynuuj, kochanie – powiedziała Ginny, a zielonooki ponownie zaczął mówić:

- Voldemort ukrył w tym dzienniku cząstkę siebie, a my musimy odkryć, jak tego dokonał.

Zielonooki skopiował książkę i podał każdemu po jednym egzemplarzu.

- To jest książka o czarnomagicznych rytuałach – wyjaśnił. – Podejrzewam, że w niej możemy znaleźć choć część odpowiedzi.

Wszyscy zagłębili się w lekturze, jednak po dwóch godzinach poszukiwań wciąż nie mieli żadnych nowych informacji. Harry już miał zaproponować, by wszyscy udali się spać, gdy Hermiona wrzasnęła:

- chyba coś znalazłam.

Pokazała Wybrańcowi odpowiedni fragment tekstu.

- Lepiej nie czytaj tego na głos – wyszeptała, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć ogromne przerażenie. – Nie wierzę, że Voldemort mógł zrobić coś takiego.

Zaintrygowany Harry pochylił się nad tekstem i przeczytał wskazany fragment. Gdy skończył zniknął wszystkie książki i rzekł:

- Masz rację, Hermiono. Chyba tego użył Riddle.

- O czym wy, na miłość boską, gadacie? – zniecierpliwił się Ron.

- O horkruksach – odparł Gryfon.

- O czym? – zdziwiła się Daphne.

- O przedmiotach, w których ukryte są cząstki duszy. Właśnie tak Voldzio stał się nieśmiertelny. Żeby go zabić, najpierw musimy zniszczyć wszystkie horkruksy, które stworzył.

- W końcu jakieś informacje – ucieszył się rudzielec. A czemu my nie mogliśmy tego też przeczytać? – dopytał.

- Bo tam jest dokładny opis tego, jak stworzyć horkruksa.

- Przecież to nie może być aż tak straszne – wtrąciła się Ginny.

- A jeśli powiem wam, że pierwszym i zarazem najłagodniejszym krokiem jest zabicie człowieka, to uwierzycie mi, że lepiej nie wiedzieć, jak się to robi?

- To ja wolę żyć w nieświadomości – powiedziała Ślizgonka, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

- Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Voldemort musiał dobrowolnie kogoś zabić, gdy miał zaledwie szesnaście lat.

- No przecież przez niego zginęła ta dziewczynka w Komnacie – powiedziała Ginny, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Wtedy zrobił to przy pomocy Bazyliszka, a nie samodzielnie. Chodzi mi o to, że sam musiał przyczynić się do czyjejś śmierci.

- Dobra, łapię – rzekła rudowłosa - ale widzę inny problem. Przecież on mógł stworzyć tych horkruksów pełno i poukrywać je w różnych miejscach. Jak mamy dowiedzieć się, gdzie one są?

- Też się nad tym zastanawiam – przyznał zmartwiony Harry. – Jednak nie sądzę, by gad poukrywał cząstki swojej duszy w byle czym i byle gdzie. Jest na to zbyt dumny. Podejrzewam, że do stworzenia horkruksów użył jakichś rzeczy dla niego ważnych.

- No tak, ale skąd mamy wiedzieć, co dla niego jest ważne? – spytała Hermiona.

- A to akurat jest oczywiste – odparł Gryfon.

- Niby co?

- Hogwart był dla niego jak dom. Od dawna chełpił się tym, że jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, a nawet w jednym z jego wspomnień widziałem, jak prosił ówczesnego dyrektora, by pozwolił mu zostać w zamku podczas wakacji.

- Wszystko fajnie – wtrącił się Ron – ale w Hogwarcie jest też pełno różnych przedmiotów, które mogą mieć dla niego jakieś znaczenie.

- Dlatego zanim zajmę się poszukiwaniami, dowiem się wszystkiego o jego przeszłości – powiedział Wybraniec. – Może jak dokładniej poznam jego życie, to wpadnę na jakiś nowy trop.

- Dobry pomysł – uznała Hermiona.

- I nie będziesz robił tego wszystkiego sam – dodał rudowłosy chłopak.

- dzięki – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Dobra, ja idę spać – odezwała się Daphne, ziewając.

- W sumie, to jest już trochę późno – przyznał Gryfon. – Też się położę. Jak chcecie, to możecie sobie tutaj siedzieć, nie ma problemu.

- Nie, my też jesteśmy zmęczeni dzisiejszym dniem – powiedziała Hermiona i pociągnęła Rona w stronę wyjścia. – Idziesz Ginny? – spytała, widząc, że dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Zaraz przyjdę – odparła rudowłosa, a chwilę później drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się i para została sama.

Złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku, ciesząc się chwilą samotności. Jednak Ginny nie mogła zostać dłużej, gdyż pani Weasley zapewne zaraz zaczęłaby się zamartwiać, więc odkleili się od siebie, a Wybraniec odprowadził swoją ukochaną do wyjścia.

- Kocham cię – powiedział, całując ją ponownie.

- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym wyszła.

Gdy kilka minut później Harry wśliznął się do swojego łóżka, na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech.


	10. ROZDZIAŁ 9 - NOWA FUNKCJA

OD AUTORA

Jeszcze raz chciałbym podziękować Merill. Jako jedyna skomentowała każdy rozdział.

Zachęcam również inne osoby do komentowania. Przypominam też o możliwości zapisania się na alerty informujące o nowych rozdziałach. Co prawda jak na razie udaje mi się wrzucać rozdziały dość często, ale od stycznia zaczną mi się zaliczenia na studiach, więc mogę nie być w stanie utrzymać tempa aktualizacji.

Dobra, kończę już moje marudzenie.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 9

NOWA FUNKCJA

- Panie Potter, czy moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać? – spytała profesor McGonagall, tuż po spotkaniu Zakonu.

Właśnie wszyscy skończyli składać przysięgi, w których zobowiązali się nie zdradzać niczego, co zostało powiedziane za zamkniętymi drzwiami kuchni Kwatery Głównej. Remus i Harry nalegali, by przysięgli to również starzy członkowie Zakonu. Na początku niektórzy protestowali, ale koniec końców każdy podpisał pergamin podany przez Lunatyka. Gryfon był niemal pewny, że teraz nikt nie odważy się złamać warunków przysięgi, gdyż zostanie charłakiem nie było zachęcającą perspektywą. Uśmiechnął się do świeżo upieczonej Dyrektorki Hogwartu i powiedział:

- Oczywiście, pani profesor.

Poczekali, aż wszyscy opuszczą kuchnię, a gdy zostali sami, kobieta przemówiła:

- Pojawiły się drobne komplikacje i mam nadzieję, że pomożesz nam je rozwiązać.

Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc ciągnęła dalej:

- Problem dotyczy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Jak to? – zdziwił się zielonooki. – Przecież mówiła pani, że to profesor Snape będzie nauczał tego przedmiotu.

- Zgadza się, ale Severus podjął się jeszcze jednego wyzwania. Od przyszłego tygodnia będzie pracował w Mungu, jako warzyciel Eliksirów. Niestety Voldemort uprowadził osobę, która wcześniej się tym zajmowała, więc profesor obiecał ją zastąpić. Oznacza to, że nie zawsze będzie się mógł w pełni zaangażować w prowadzenie Obrony. Dlatego chciałam ci zaproponować, byś objął stanowisko Profesora Asystenta.

- Słucham? – Wybraniec potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nie mówi pani poważnie, prawda?

McGonagall posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

- Owszem, panie Potter. Jestem świadoma słów, które przed chwilą wypowiedziałam. Uważam, że świetnie się pan do tego nadaje, a ostatnie pańskie wyczyny na Pokątnej tylko utwierdziły mnie w tym przekonaniu.

- Przecież ja nie mam żadnego pojęcia o nauczaniu – rzekł kruczowłosy, który wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Masz i to duże, ale najwyraźniej nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. – Dyrektorka spojrzała na niego surowo. - Żeby podkreślić rację moich słów, powiem ci, że wszyscy, których szkoliłeś w ubiegłym roku, otrzymali przynajmniej P z suma z Obrony.

- Naprawdę?

Gdy kobieta pokiwała głową, Harry poczuł, że jest z siebie dumny. Sam wyszkolił tych uczniów, a ten fakt bardzo go cieszył. Ale czy powinien przyjmować propozycję Dyrektorki?

- Bardzo mi zależy, żebyś zgodził się pomagać profesorowi Snape'owi w prowadzeniu lekcji. – McGonagall ponownie przyciągnęła jego uwagę. - Nie mam już czasu na znalezienie nowego nauczyciela, a nie chcę, żeby Ministerstwo wcisnęło nam znowu kogoś niekompetentnego. Chyba nie masz ochoty na powtórkę z ubiegłego roku?

Gryfon skrzywił się, przypominając sobie o Umbridge. Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, by kolejna osoba jej pokroju zaczęła mieszać się w sprawy Hogwartu.

- Ma pani świetny dar przekonywania – zwrócił się do profesorki.

Kobieta wyglądała, jakby bardzo jej ulżyło.

- Znakomicie, w takim razie porozmawiamy teraz o twoich prawach i obowiązkach wobec uczniów szkoły.

McGonagall wyjaśniła Harry'emu, że jako profesor asystent będzie mógł dodawać i odejmować punkty poszczególnym domom, a także karać szlabanami. Obiecała też chłopakowi, że otrzyma on własny apartament, co bardzo go ucieszyło.

- Będziesz pomagał w prowadzeniu zajęć w klasach 1-5. Jeśli miałbyś ochotę na uczestniczenie w zajęciach starszych uczniów, to będziesz musiał zdać specjalne egzaminy, które mogę przygotować dla ciebie w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni.

Czarnowłosy chłopak chciał przekazać swoją wiedzę wszystkim uczniom, więc poprosił nauczycielkę o zorganizowanie testów. McGonagall obiecała, że się tym zajmie.

Pół godziny później zadowolony Harry pojawił się w salonie swojego domu, gdzie Ginny odrabiała letnie zadania. Usiadł obok niej i oparł głowę na jej ramieniu. Rudowłosa odłożyła pióro.

- Coś długo cię nie było – powiedziała.

- Miałem rozmowę z McGonagall – wyjaśnił.

- A co chciała?

- Nic takiego. – Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

Nie chciał na razie nikomu mówić o swojej nowej funkcji, którą będzie pełnił w Hogwarcie.

- Sprawy bezpieczeństwa szkoły – skłamał.

Ginny miała ochotę jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale Wybraniec pocałował ją namiętnie, a ona stwierdziła, że wszelkie pytania mogą poczekać i oddała pocałunek z taką samą pasją. Para zaczęła się rozkręcać i po chwili dłonie rudowłosej wśliznęły się pod koszulkę Harry'ego. Wodziła nimi po klatce piersiowej chłopaka, podczas gdy jego usta zapoznawały się dokładnie z jej szyją. Dziewczyna wydała cichy jęk, który jeszcze bardziej pobudził Gryfona, ale nie dane im było zabrnąć dalej niż pocałunki, gdyż w tym momencie pojawiła się Daphne i głośno odchrząknęła. Zielonooki oderwał się od rudowłosej i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć wściekle na Ślizgonkę.

- Ja tylko chciałam poinformować, że zrobiłam kolację – powiedziała blondynka, uśmiechając się słodko.

- O matko, zbliża się koniec świata – jęknął dramatycznie chłopak. – AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy tylko Daphne ruszyła w jego stronę z morderczym błyskiem w oczach. Biegali tak po całym domu, a Ginny rechotała jak szalona. W końcu zatrzymali się w kuchni po przeciwnych stronach stołu.

- Wiesz, że jesteś moją ulubioną współlokatorką? – spytał Wybraniec, mając nadzieje, że to nieco ją ułagodzi.

- Jestem twoją jedyną współlokatorką – syknęła dziewczyna w odpowiedzi, po czym ponownie go zaatakowała.

Gonitwa dobiegła końca, gdy córka Weasley'ów postanowiła wykazać kobiecą solidarność i podstawiła nogę swojemu chłopakowi. Harry upadł na podłogę, a dwie dziewczyny zaczęły go łaskotać.

- NIEEEEEEEEE! PROOOOOOSZę!

- Przeproś – powiedziała Daphne z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

Chłopak nie miał na to ochoty, ale w końcu się poddał. Później rozradowana trójka usiadła w kuchni, by zjeść posiłek przygotowany przez Ślizgonkę.

* * *

Lord Voldemort siedział na swoim tronie i wpatrywał się uważnie w swojego sługę.

- Melduj! – polecił.

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko i powiedział:

- Mój panie, Potter wytropił szpiega i przekazał go aurorom.

Szkarłatna twarz Toma Riddle'a wykrzywiła się w grymasie wściekłości.

- Co powiedziałeś? – zasyczał, a Śmierciożerca zaczął się trząść ze strachu.

- Ale to nie moja wina, Panie – zawył żałośnie.

- Masz rację – rzekł Voldemort. – Jednak to ty przekazałeś mi tą informację i dlatego czeka cię zasłużona kara. Crucio!

Czarny Pan odprężył się, gdy usłyszał zadowalający krzyk, wydobywający się z ust Śmierciożercy. Po pewnym czasie opuścił różdżkę i zwrócił się do swojego węża:

- Nagini, kolacja!

Cielsko gada rozwinęło się, a chwilę później mężczyzna przestał wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki, gdy jeden z kłów węża przebił mu tętnicę.

- Wezwać Crabbe'a – zawołał Voldemort, a Śmierciożerca stojący przy drzwiach wybiegł z komnaty, by wypełnić rozkaz. Chwilę później wrócił razem z Crabbe'm, który skłonił się przed Lordem i zapytał:

- Co mogę zrobić dla mojego Pana?

- Zorganizujesz atak na Expres Londyn-Hogwart. Zabierzesz ze sobą trzydziestu Śmierciożerców i setkę dementorów.

- Uczynię to z ogromną ochotą – powiedział entuzjastycznie mężczyzna.

- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, bo Zakon Feniksa pokrzyżował już kilka moich planów, a ja nienawidzę przegrywać. Wkrótce pożałują, że zachciało im się mieszać w nieswoje sprawy.

- Obiecuję, że cię nie zawiodę, Mistrzu!

- Możesz odejść – warknął Riddle, obracając leniwie różdżkę w swoich długich, pajęczych palcach.

Crabbe ukłonił się jeszcze raz i opuścił komnatę. Voldemort odwrócił się, by popatrzeć, jak jego wąż się posila.

- Moja droga, już za kilka dni będziesz mogła posmakować dziecięcych ciał – powiedział, a następnie zaniósł się szyderczym śmiechem.

* * *

Dwa dni przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu Harry obudził się bardzo wypoczęty. Po południu razem z profesor McGonagall i profesorem Snape'm miał udać się do szkoły, by zdać egzamin, więc wziął lekką kąpiel i poszedł do kuchni, by coś przekąsić. Gdy już to zrobił,postanowił odwiedzić Łapę. Znalazł go w salonie, jednak Syriusz nie był sam. Naprzeciwko niego siedziała Luiza, która uśmiechnęła się na widok Wybrańca.

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor – powiedział chłopak z lekkim ukłonem.

Młoda kobieta zachichotała, widząc jego dobre maniery.

- Możesz mówić mi po imieniu – odpowiedziała. – Będzie mi naprawdę miło.

Gryfon obrzucił ją niepewnym spojrzeniem, ale skinął głową.

- Gotowy na egzamin? – zapytał Wąchacz.

- No jasne – wyszczerzył się czarnowłosy chłopak.

- To dobrze, bo jutro będziesz miał kolejny.

Gryfon wypuścił szklankę, którą właśnie wyciągnął z szafki.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał spanikowany.

Syriusz zaczął się śmiać, widząc jego przerażoną minę, ale uspokoił się i powiedział:

- Załatwiłem ci egzamin z teleportacji. Stwierdziłem, że skoro już to potrafisz, to papierek będzie zwykłą formalnością.

Zielonooki rozluźnił się.

- Dzięki, Łapo.

- Podziękujesz, jak zdasz.

Wybraniec spędził trochę czasu z Syriuszem i Luizą i zapewne zapomniałby o teście z Obrony, gdyby nie Snape, który po niego przyszedł.

- Potter – warknął, spoglądając drwiąco na Łapę i profesor Berg. – Zbieraj się, zaraz wychodzimy.

- Jestem gotowy, panie profesorze.

Dziesięć minut później Harry stał na środku Wielkiej Sali. Okazało się, że w ramach egzaminu ma stoczyć pojedynek z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- Jesteście gotowi? – zapytała McGonagall.

Oboje potaknęli, a ta kazała im rozpoczynać.

Gryfon nie miał zamiaru atakować jako pierwszy. Czekał spokojnie na ruch Snape'a, który chyba też nie kwapił się z rozpoczęciem pojedynku. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i zawołał:

- Expeliarmus!

Harry niewerbalnie wyczarował tarczę i błyskawicznie posłał w rywala zaklęcie żądlące. Snape odskoczył, jednak w jego stronę poleciała kolejna klątwa. Mistrz Eliksirów w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się tarczą i chciał skontrować, lecz nie miał na to czasu, gdyż zielonooki posłał w jego kierunku zaklęcie tnące, które drasnęło go w lewy bok. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i z wściekłością wypalił czar. Harry zobaczył, jak w jego kierunku mknie zaklęcie tłukące, jednak w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Lekceważąco machnął różdżką, a przed nim pojawił się kamienny posąg, w który uderzyła klątwa. Figura rozpadła się, a Harry wyczarował chmarę sztyletów, które otoczyły Snape'a ze wszystkich stron.

- Poddaje się pan? – spytał spokojnie, a mężczyzna odrzucił różdżkę z niezadowoloną miną. Gryfon usunął sztylety i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.

- Gratuluję, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall. – Będzie mógł pan pomagać w przygotowaniu studentów do OWUTEM'ów.

- Cieszę się – powiedział kruczowłosy - ale jeśli nie mają państwo nic przeciwko, to już sobie pójdę.

- Oczywiście – zgodziła się Dyrektorka Hogwartu, a zielonooki opuścił pomieszczenie. Wyszedł z zamku i skierował się na skraj osłon teleportacyjnych. Zniknął, by po chwili pojawić się przed mugolskim barem. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i zakupił sobie piwo. Barman zapytał się go o wiek, ale Harry dyskretnie rzucił na niego Confundusa, więc mężczyzna się odczepił. Gryfon wziął napój i zasiadł przy stoliku. Zaczął rozmyślać o zmianach, które zaszły w jego życiu. Zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby nie dowiedział się o swoim dziedzictwie. Zapewne nigdy nie poznałby Daphne i nie odkryłby swoich uczuć do Ginny. Nie nauczyłby się też tych wszystkich zaklęć, a Syriusz pewnie nadal byłby poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo. Wybraniec dopił piwo, a następnie opuścił bar i deportował się prosto do domu.

* * *

Korytarz prowadzący do Sali, gdzie miał się odbyć egzamin z teleportacji był dość zatłoczony. Wśród osób czekających na swoją kolej był Harry, który wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego. Siedział już trzy godziny, a przed nim było jeszcze sporo ludzi. Przywołał książkę o numerologii i zaczął czytać. Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach wreszcie został wywołany, więc wstał i wszedł do pomieszczenia, które było jeszcze większe niż Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie. Natychmiast podszedł do niego pulchny mężczyzna z wąsem i przemówił formalnym tonem:

- Panie Potter, nazywam się Jeremmy Steevens. Zostałem wyznaczony, by przeegzaminować pańskie zdolności w zakresie teleportacji. Czy jest pan gotowy?

Zielonooki pokiwał głową, a Jeremmy udał się w głąb Sali. Wzmocnił sobie głos, by było go dobrze słychać i powiedział:

- Proszę do mnie dołączyć.

Gryfon okręcił się w miejscu i już po chwili stał obok mężczyzny.

- Niesamowite! – ekscytował się egzaminator. – Podczas pańskiej teleportacji nie było w ogóle słychać trzasku, to niesłychane. Jeszcze nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem.

Gadał tak chyba przez minutę, ale w końcu skończył rozpływać się nad zdolnościami Harry'ego.

- Sprawdzimy teraz pana możliwości w teleportacji długodystansowej - poinformował. Proszę udać się do Hoxmeade koło Miodowego Królestwa, a ja zrobię to zaraz za panem. Jeśli zadanie będzie wykonane poprawnie, to otrzyma pan licencję.

Czarnowłosy chłopak zniknął, a mężczyzna podążył za jego przykładem. Gdy poczuł grunt pod nogami, zobaczył uśmiechniętego chłopaka. Z radością wręczył mu dokument i powiedział:

- Oto pańskie oficjalne pozwolenie na teleportację.

Po kwadransie Gryfon siedział w salonie, a przed nim stała szklanka z herbatą, którą podała mu Ginny.

- Dzięki, kochanie. Wiesz, że jesteś najlepsza?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał całusa.

- Jak egzamin? – spytała rudowłosa.

Harry uniósł kciuk do góry. Po chwili został nagrodzony kolejnym pocałunkiem. Para jak zwykle miała pecha. Tym razem to bliźniacy, którzy postanowili odwiedzić swojego inwestora, wpadli do salonu.

- Widzę…

- …że nasza malutka siostrzyczka…

- …i jej chłopak…

- …woleliby zostać sami.

- Wchodźcie – powiedział Wybraniec. – Napijecie się czegoś?

- Mugolskiego wina – zażartował Fred.

- Mówisz i masz – wyszczerzył się Harry, machając od niechcenia dłonią.

Fred patrzył zgłupiałym wzrokiem, jak dwie butelki fruną przez pomieszczenie i zatrzymują się przed Gryfonem. Chłopak postawił je na stole i przywołał kieliszki.

- Zwariowałeś? Przecież jutro jedziemy do Hogwartu. Chcesz się nawalić? – naskoczyła na niego Ginny.

- Nie denerwuj się tak, skarbie. W razie czego mam tabletki na kaca, ale jestem pewny, że się nie upijemy. Założę się, że za raz przyjdzie tu Daphne. Ona wyczuwa alkohol na kilometr.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy oberwał w tył głowy.

- A nie mówiłem? Jeszcze nawet nie zdążyliśmy porozlewać wina do kieliszków, a już tu jest. Ałć, kobieto, musisz walić tak mocno?

- Przepraszam – odparła nieszczerze Ślizgonka, siadając obok Ginny. – Wiesz, musisz trochę go wytresować.

- A co ja, pies? – oburzył się zielonooki.

- Nie wiedziałeś? – spytała żartobliwie rudowłosa, a Harry za karę zmienił wino znajdujące się w jej kieliszku w sok jabłkowy.

- Ej, masz to cofnąć, bo jak nie, to nie odezwę się do ciebie przez tydzień.

- Kochanie, ja po prostu dbam o twoją trzeźwość – odparł Harry, na co wszyscy zarechotali.

- Ty lepiej zadbaj o swoją – burknęła dziewczyna, a Wybraniec cofnął czar.

Butelki zostały dość szybko opróżnione, ale ponieważ była ich piątka, to nikt się nie upił. Gdy Ginny i bliźniacy wyszli Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju. Cieszył się, że nie musi się pakować.

„Posiadanie przenośnego domu to fajna sprawa" pomyślał. Przebrał się w piżamę i wszedł do łóżka.

Zaśmiał się w poduszkę, gdy wyobraził sobie miny swoich przyjaciół, jakie zrobią na jutrzejszej uczcie powitalnej, gdy dowiedzą się, że został mianowany na profesora asystenta.


	11. ROZDZIAŁ 10 - NIEDOCENIANY PRZECIWNIK

ROZDZIAŁ 10

NIEDOCENIANY PRZECIWNIK

Dźwięk budzika wdarł się do jego uszu. Po omacku go wyłączył i nakrył się szczelnie kołdrą. Chciał jeszcze chwilę pospać, ale drzwi do jego sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich Ginny Weasley, już całkowicie ubrana.

- Wstawaj, Potter – zawołała z uśmiechem.

- Zaraz, wiewiórko.

- Osz ty! – Rudowłosa dziewczyna podbiegła do jego łóżka i zaczęła dusić go poduszką. – Masz to odszczekać albo zaraz umrzesz w głębokich męczarniach.

Chłopak wyrwał jej poduszkę i pociągną dziewczynę na siebie.

- Mmm – zamruczała, gdy poczuła jego usta na swojej szyi.

Harry machnął ręką, rzucając zaklęcia zamykające na pomieszczenie. Para cieszyła się swoim towarzystwem, ale wiedzieli, że nie może to trwać zbyt długo.

- Musimy iść – powiedziała Ginny, gdy przerwali pocałunek, chcąc zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza do płuc. – Za godzinę mamy pociąg.

- Dobra, to leć na Grimmauld, a ja się ogarnę.

Dziewczyna wybiegła z pokoju, a Gryfon przebrał się w czyste ciuchy. Poszedł do pokoju Daphne, by sprawdzić czy Ślizgonka jeszcze śpi. Widząc nieruchomą postać, uśmiechnął się wrednie. Wyczarował kilka kostek lodu, a następnie opuścił je na śpiącą dziewczynę. Wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha deportował się do kuchni Kwatery Głównej, gdy tylko usłyszał jej głośny pisk.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, zajmując wolne krzesło obok swojej ukochanej.

Ginny spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Dobrze znała tą jego niewinną minkę.

- Coś ty znowu zrobił? – zapytała, domyślając się, że to znowu Daphne padła ofiarą głupich pomysłów Harry'ego.

- Nic takiego – odparł, jednak zaprzeczały temu jego błyszczące, zielone oczy.

Rudowłosa westchnęła.

- I tak pewnie zaraz się dowiem.

Nie pomyliła się ani odrobinę. Gryfon właśnie nakładał sobie jajecznicę, gdy usłyszał donośny wrzask:

- Zabiję cię, Potter! Przyszykuję dla ciebie takie tortury, że popamiętasz mnie do końca życia! Cruciatusy Voldemorta będą zwykłymi łaskotkami w porównaniu z tym, co ci zrobię!

Remus, Łapa, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i państwo Weasley'owie wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdy zobaczyli, jak Wybraniec chowa się pod stołem.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytała Daphne, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia.

- Nie wiem – powiedziała Ginny, udając zdziwienie. – A co się stało?

- Ten palant obrzucił mnie kostkami lodu.

Kolejna salwa śmiechu wstrząsnęła kuchnią.

- Dobre! – zawołał Syriusz. – Harry, wyjdź z pod tego stołu. Chcę ci pogratulować.

Czarnowłosy chłopak jęknął. Wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny zrobił to specjalnie i obiecał w myślach, że jak już będą w Hogwarcie, to spłata mu figla. Niepewnie stanął na nogach i spojrzał na blondwłosą dziewczynę.

- Policzę się z tobą w szkole – powiedziała, po czym usiadła.

Gryfon odetchnął z ulgą i również zajął miejsce.

* * *

Na King's Cross udali się samochodami, które załatwił pan Weasley. Harry bardzo się z tego ucieszył, gdyż na dworze padał taki deszcz, że zanim by tam dotarli, to zdążyliby porządnie zmoknąć. Właściwie wystarczyła krótka wędrówka z samochodu do holu dworcowego, a ubranie Wybrańca już zaczęło przemakać. Bez większych komplikacji grupka przeszła przez masywną, żelazną barierkę. Znaleźli się na peronie 9 i ¾. Stał już tam pociąg, który miał ich zawieść do Hogwartu. Gryfon razem z przyjaciółmi poszedł znaleźć sobie jakiś wolny przedział. Gdy już wtaszczyli kufry na półki bagażowe, wrócili, by pożegnać się z państwem Weasley. Molly przytuliła Harry'ego, na co ten się uśmiechnął. Był bardzo wdzięczny kobiecie, która przez tyle lat otaczała go opieką i miłością. Pomimo, że nie był z nią w żaden sposób spokrewniony, traktowała go jak własnego syna, czego nigdy nie doświadczył podczas pobytu u Dursleyów. Co prawda jego relacje z nimi bardzo się poprawiły, ale wiedział, że nigdy do końca nie zapomni o tym, jak znęcali się nad nim w przeszłości.

- Proszę cię, żebyś dbał o Ginny – powiedziała do niego rudowłosa kobieta.

- Będę – obiecał i szybko wszedł do pociągu, słysząc gwizdek poprzedzający jego odjazd.

Ron i Hermiona poszli wypełniać obowiązki Prefektów, a kruczowłosy wraz z Ginny i Daphne udał się do przedziału, który wcześniej zajęli. Okazało się, że dołączyli do nich bliźniacy Weasley'owie. Fred wydobył z kufra talię kart i zaproponował wszystkim partyjkę Eksplodującego Durnia. Przyjaciele rozpoczęli grę, rozmawiając wesoło, gdy wtem drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i stanął w nich Draco Malfoy. Rozejrzał się pogardliwie i zmrużył oczy na widok Daphne.

- Greengrass, zastanawiam się, co zrobił ci Potter, Że upadłaś tak nisko. Założę się, że dogadzał ci przez całe wakacje.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi i w mgnieniu oka doskoczył do Ślizgona. Złapał go za gardło i przycisnął duszącego się chłopaka do ściany pociągu. Opanował się nieco i rozluźnił uścisk. W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, był nauczycielem, więc musiał panować nad swoim gniewem.

- Przeproś – wysyczał, a jego oczy zapłonęły intensywną zielenią. Wypływająca z niego magia sprawiła, że Malfoy zadrżał, ale uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Prawda boli, co, Potter?

- Co tu się dzieje? – spytała Hermiona, która razem z Ronem wróciła z zebrania Prefektów.

- Nie twoja sprawa, szlamo!

Draco wiedział, że przegiął, gdy poczuł, jak różdżka Wybrańca wbija mu się w podbródek.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę choćby jedno obraźliwe słowo z twoich ust, to zgotuję ci taki sam los, jaki spotkał twojego ojca.

Gryfon opuścił różdżkę, a Malfoy wyszedł z przedziału, starając się uśmiechać drwiąco, jednak za bardzo mu to nie wyszło. Paczka przyjaciół wróciła do gry, jednak nie potrwało to długo. Nagle pociąg zaczął raptownie hamować, a Wybraniec, który miał złe przeczucie, wyjrzał przez okno. Jego obawy się potwierdziły, gdy spostrzegł unoszące się w powietrzu zakapturzone potwory.

- Dementorzy – zawołał. – Hermiono, zbierz wszystkich, którzy chodzili na GD, a ja w tym czasie zawiadomię członków Zakonu.

Kruczowłosy pobiegł na przód pociągu, gdzie znalazł Remusa, pełniącego wartę podczas podróży.

- Już poinformowałem Zakonników, a aurorzy patrolujący pociąg zawiadomili swoich kompanów. – Lunatyk uprzedził jego pytanie.

- To dobrze. Gwardia Dumbledore'a też stanie do walki.

Wilkołak miał się sprzeciwić, ale w tym momencie w pociąg zaczęły uderzać zaklęcia.

- „Śmierciojady" pomyślał Harry i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Miotnął kilkoma oszałamiaczami w napastników, jednak tamci zdołali się obronić. Przybyło kilku członków Zakonu, ale Śmierciożerców było więcej. Gryfon wysłał Hermionie za pomocą Leglimencji, aby Gwardia spróbowała wyczarować patronusy i odgonić dementorów. Sam w ostatniej chwili odskoczył przed klątwą uśmiercającą, tylko po to, by za chwilę paść na mokrą trawę i uniknąć zaklęcia eksplodującego. Ponownie stanął na nogi i wypalił serię zaklęć spowalniających. Z niemałą satysfakcją zauważył, jak dwóch sługusów Riddle'a na moment przestało się ruszać. To wystarczyło, by obrońcy pociągu zdołali ich oszołomić. Chłód, który nagle odczuł uświadomił go, że Gwardia Dumbledore'a ma problem z pokonaniem dementorów. Za pomocą teleportacji przeniósł się w pobliże stworów. W jego głowie zaczęła narastać pustka i beznadzieja, gdy dotarł do niego ich zgubny wpływ, lecz się nie poddał. Skupił się na poranku z Ginny i zawołał:

- Expecto Patronum!

Z jego różdżki wystrzelił srebrny jeleń i pognał w stronę dementorów. Wyczarowany przez niego patronus sprawił, że ponad połowa potworów się wycofała. Członkowie GD, widząc swojego przywódcę zaatakowali z nową werwą i po chwili kilkanaście widmowych zwierząt natarło na resztę stworów. Dementorzy zostali wyeliminowani, ale byli jeszcze Śmierciożercy. Harry przeniósł się w miejsce, gdzie było największe skupisko wrogów. Niemal od razu trójka z nich rzuciła się w jego kierunku.

- Crucio! – wrzasnęła najniższa z postaci.

Gryfon po głosie rozpoznał, że była to jakaś kobieta.

- Protego!

Jego tarcza była tak mocna, że przeciwniczka musiała błyskawicznie odskoczyć, żeby nie oberwać własnym zaklęciem torturującym. Harry też musiał zrobić unik, gdyż pozostała dwójka zaatakowała go z furią.

- Expulso! – odezwał się ktoś stojący za jego plecami.

Ziemia pod nogami Wybrańca wybuchła, a on poleciał kilka metrów w tył, uderzając z impetem w pociąg. Na chwilę go zamroczyło, ale zdołał się pozbierać i wstać, jak się okazało w ostatniej chwili. Przed sobą zobaczył olbrzymiego węża, którego znał doskonale. Widział go już kilkukrotnie i wiedział, że należy on do Voldemorta. Nagini, bo tak nazywał się ów wąż, wysunęła łeb i tylko szybki refleks czarnowłosego chłopaka sprawił, że nie zapoznał się z kłami gada. Błyskawicznie przywołał swój miecz i natarł na węża. Nagini zrobiła tak szybki unik, że wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. W jednej chwili Harry był pewny, że zaraz odetnie jej łeb, a w następnej już uciekał przed zębiskami potwora. Najgorsze było to, że Śmierciożercy postanowili wspomóc gada i zaczęli ciskać w niego klątwami. Harry miał tylko jedno wyjście. Musiał przyjmować na siebie mniej groźne zaklęcia. Unikał tylko tych niebezpiecznych, bo inaczej stałby się przepysznym posiłkiem dla Nagini. Oberwał już dwoma zaklęciami cięcia w plecy i jednym tłukącym, które uszkodziło mu bark.

- Avada Kedavra!

Klątwa uśmiercająca świsnęła mu koło ucha, a jeden z kłów węża przebił się przez jego ubranie i zahaczył o jego bok. Piekący ból sprawił, że ogarnęła go nieopisana wściekłość. Zamachnął się, a Miecz przeciął ze świstem powietrze. Po chwili łeb gada wylądował pod stopami jakiegoś Śmierciożercy. Harry, który wreszcie mógł zająć się zwolennikami Czarnego Pana, zaatakował, eliminując jednego po drugim. Gdy jego przeciwnicy zorientowali się, że nie mają szans, uciekli z pola bitwy, zostawiając za sobą nieprzytomnych kolegów. Zielonooki zachwiał się lekko, a w głowie zaczęło mu huczeć. Najwyraźniej jad, który dostał się do jego organizmu zaczął działać, i Gryfon wiedział, że jeżeli ktoś w najbliższym czasie nie udzieli mu pomocy, to umrze. Wysłał patronusa do Remusa, by poinformować go, że spotkają się w Hogwarcie, a sam zmienił łeb Nagini w świstoklik, który przeniósł go do zamku. Wylądował na środku Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a pani Pomfrey pojawiła się w drzwiach swojego gabinetu.

- Panie Potter, co pan tu robi? – zapytała wstrząśnięta.

- Atak Śmierciożerców – wyjaśnił. – Udało nam się ich powstrzymać, ale zostałem ukąszony przez węża.

Pielęgniarka kazała mu się położyć na łóżku, co uczynił bez żadnych protestów. Rzuciła na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, a następnie z jednej z szafek wydobyła jakiś płyn. Harry wrzasnął, gdy wylała jedną kroplę na krwawiącą ranę. Później musiał jeszcze wypić kilka eliksirów, a jego pozostałe rany zostały zasklepione za pomocą różdżki.

Pani Pomfrey poleciła mu, by poleżał przez dwie godziny. Dopiero, gdy upłynął wymagany czas, pozwoliła mu pójść na ucztę powitalną. Wybraniec wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i rozejrzał się. Uczniowie już siedzieli przy czterech stołach, a rząd pierwszoroczniaków czekał na swój przydział.

- Mary McLaren – zawołał profesor Flitwick.

Mała, jasnowłosa dziewczynka podeszła do stołka, a nauczyciel nałożył jej na głowę stary kapelusz. Tiara Przydziału przez kilka sekund milczała, ale w końcu zlitowała się nad nową uczennicą i powiedziała donośnym głosem:

- Gryffindor!

Studenci należący do domu lwa zaczęli gromko klaskać i wiwatować. W tym zamieszaniu kruczowłosy przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i usiadł obok Ginny, która pisnęła na jego widok i mocno go uściskała.

- Tak się o ciebie bałam. Myślałam, że ten wąż cię zabije – powiedziała, gładząc go po policzku.

- Nic mi nie jest. Pani Pomfrey mnie wyleczyła – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Daphne, która pomachała mu od stołu Slytherinu.

Ceremonia Przydziału dobiegła końca i powstała profesor McGonagall,że by powitać uczniów i nauczycieli.

- Witam wszystkich w nowym roku szkolnym – zaczęła. – Zanim rozpoczniemy ucztę powitalną, do przekazania mam kilka ogłoszeń. Po pierwsze zabroniony jest wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu. Zwracam się przede wszystkim do pierwszoroczniaków, ale wasi starsi koledzy też powinni o tym pamiętać.

Ron i Harry wymienili głupie uśmiechy, a Fred i George zachichotali.

- Po drugie – ciągnęła dyrektorka – pan Filch prosił, bym przekazała, że nie wolno się pojedynkować na korytarzach, a także robić wielu innych rzeczy, których lista widnieje na drzwiach biura woźnego. Ach, byłbym zapomniała. Uczniom zabrania się posiadania produktów, które zostały zakupione w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasley'ów.

Jej wzrok padł na bliźniaków, którzy oparli głowy na stole, by stłumić śmiech.

- Nabory do domowych drużyn quidditcha odbędą się mniej więcej w połowie miesiąca – kontynuowała McGonagall. – Ci, którzy chcą reprezentować barwy swojego domu, proszeni są o zgłoszenie się do opiekuna domu lub kapitana.

Przejdę teraz do zmian na stanowiskach nauczycielskich. Otóż nową nauczycielką Eliksirów została Luiza Berg.

Dyrektorka odczekała, aż umilkną oklaski dla nowej profesorki i przemówiła ponownie:

- Profesor Snape będzie nauczał w tym roku Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a jego asystentem będzie profesor Harry Potter.

Na Sali zaległa kompletna cisza, a wszystkie głowy skierowały się na Wybrańca. Gryfoni jako pierwsi ocknęli się z chwilowego letargu i zaczęli wrzeszczeć z radości. Ci, którzy byli najbliżej czarnowłosego chłopaka, podchodzili, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń i poklepać go po plecach. Do aplauzu dołączyli się Puchoni i Krukoni, jedynie od stołu Ślizgonów dochodziły gwizdy.

Harry wstał i ukłonił się po kolei przed każdym stołem. Usiadł ponownie i wsłuchał się w słowa dyrektorki.

- Nauczycielem transmutacji mianowałam niedawno oczyszczonego z zarzutów Syriusza Blacka. Będzie też on nowym opiekunem Gryffindoru.

Łapa również otrzymał oklaski, choć były one nieco cichsze.

Na koniec – mówiła dalej McGonagall - chciałabym, żebyśmy uczcili minutą ciszy Albusa Dumbledore'a, który na początku lata został zamordowany przez Lorda Voldemorta.

Wszyscy uszanowali jej wolę, tylko Draco Malfoy i jego nieodłączni goryle szeptali coś do siebie, co bardzo zirytowało Harry'ego.

Później McGonagall oznajmiła, że można jeść i półmiski napełniły się przeróżnymi potrawami.

- Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – zaatakowała go Ginny.

- No właśnie – dodała Hermiona z wyrzutem.

- Chciałem zrobić wam niespodziankę – wyszczerzył się chłopak.

- Czyli nie będzie Huncwotów? – zmartwił się Fred.

- Jak to nie? – oburzył się Harry. – Mogę jednocześnie uczyć i płatać figle. Pomyślcie, ile to daje możliwości.

Twarze bliźniaków natychmiast się rozjaśniły. Posiłek upłynął w znakomitej atmosferze, a gdy dobiegł końca Harry odprowadził swoich przyjaciół do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru i udał się do swojej kwatery. Wiedział gdzie znajdują się jego pokoje, gdyż wcześniej wytłumaczyła mu to wszystko McGonagall.

Podał hasło, które brzmiało Albus Dumbledore i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w małym korytarzyku, gdzie cztery pary drzwi prowadziły do różnych pomieszczeń. Naprzeciwko wejścia był salon, a tuż obok znajdował się aneks kuchenny. Na przeciwległych ścianach widniały drzwi do sypialni i łazienki. Jego komnaty może nie były zbyt duże, ale Gryfon uznał, że są bardzo przytulne. Wszedł do pokoju sypialnego i w nogach swojego łóżka dostrzegł kufer. Wyciągnął z niego czystą bieliznę, po czym udał się do łazienki, by wziąć długą, relaksującą kąpiel. Po tej czynności udał się prosto do łóżka. Był tak zmęczony walką ze Śmierciożercami, że niemal natychmiast zasnął.

* * *

- Coś ty powiedział?

Lord Voldemort właśnie wysłuchiwał raportu, który przekazywał mu Crabbe.

- Jak mogliście przegrać, skoro było was tak dużo?! – wrzasnął.

- Potter i jego przyjaciele przepędzili dementorów, a członkowie Zakonu Feniksa uporali się z naszymi siłami – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

- A co z moim wężem?

Widząc, że Śmierciożerca zaczyna się trząść z przerażenia, uniósł różdżkę, jednak nie wypowiedział żadnego zaklęcia.

-Gadaj, niedorozwoju! – rozkazał.

- Mój Panie, Pott… Pott… Potter go z… z... zabił – wyjąkał Crabbe.

Voldemort ryknął z wściekłości, a kilku Śmierciożerców przebywających w pomieszczeniu, nieświadomie zrobiło kilka kroków w tył.

- Crucio!

Sługa, który składał raport runął na podłogę, wijąc się w agonii. Czarny Pan przelał całą swoją magię w zaklęcie, bo chciał, by ten śmieć poniósł karę za swoją nieudolność. Nie opuścił różdżki nawet wtedy, gdy z nosa i ust mężczyzny popłynęła krew. Napawał się jego wrzaskami i błaganiem o litość. Wciąż utrzymywał klątwę, ale musiał odpuścić, gdyż mężczyzna zemdlał.

- Wynocha! Wszyscy precz! I zabierzcie tego plugawca z przed moich oczu!– wydarł się, a Śmierciożercy z wyraźną ulgą wykonali rozkaz.

Gdy Riddle został sam, zaczął zastanawiać się nad Potterem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zlekceważył chłopaka, a on to wykorzystał i zniweczył jego wszystkie plany. W jego głowie zrodził się szalony pomysł, który jeśli się powiedzie, przybliży go do zamordowania Wybrańca.


	12. ROZDZIAŁ 11 - LEKCJE

OD AUTORA

Merill:

Luiza Berg pojawiła się w rozdziale pt. atak.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 11

LEKCJE

Harry zszedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Nie było jeszcze zbyt wielu uczniów, a przy stole nauczycielskim siedział tylko Hagrid, który gestem pokazał mu, by zajął miejsce obok niego. Gryfon przysiadł się do półolbrzyma i zagadnął:

- Co tam u ciebie, Hagridzie?

- A w porząsiu, tylko bardzo brakuje mi profesora Dumbledore'a – zwierzył się mężczyzna.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. On też za nim tęsknił, a wiedział, że dla Hagrida Dumbledore wiele znaczył. Jako jedyny wstawił się za nim, gdy ten niesłusznie został oskarżony o napuszczenie potwora na uczniów. Od tego zdarzenia minęło ponad pięćdziesiąt długich lat, ale dopiero trzy lata temu mężczyzna został uniewinniony.

- Na szczęście Graupek mi pomaga – przemówił ponownie Hagrid, a Wybraniec spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- On? – upewnił się, kręcąc głową.

- No, nawet nauczył się mówić po angielsku – odparł z dumą wielkolud.

W czasie, gdy rozmawiali, do stołu przysiadło się więcej nauczycieli. Snape, który siedział naprzeciwko Wybrańca, spojrzał na niego chłodno i powiedział:

- Potter!

- Tak, panie profesorze?

- Zostałem wezwany do Św. Munga. W nocy kilku Śmierciożerców napadło na szpital. Okazało się, że zniknęła połowa zapasów eliksirów i muszę się tam udać, żeby sporządzić nowe. Poprowadzisz samodzielnie wszystkie moje dzisiejsze lekcje. Tu masz dokładny plan.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podał mu pergamin, na którym widniał rozkład zajęć prowadzonych przez Snape'a. Harry przejrzał go i skinął głową Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Zauważył jak do Sali wchodzą jego przyjaciele, więc wstał od stołu nauczycielskiego i ruszył na swoje standardowe miejsce. Zanim odszedł, Profesor McGonagall wcisnęła mu w dłonie jego własny plan. Chłopak usiadł obok Ginny i przestudiował go, marszcząc brwi. Ze zgrozą przyjął do wiadomości, że dwa razy w tygodniu będzie musiał pełnić nocne patrole.

- Co masz taką minę? – zapytał Ron, a kruczowłosy podał mu pergamin.

- Zachciało ci się nauczać, to teraz cierp – powiedział ze śmiechem rudzielec, oddając Gryfonowi przeklęty rozkład.

Do ich stołu podszedł Syriusz i rozdał każdemu plan lekcji.

-OOoo! – zawołała Hermiona. – Dzisiaj na szóstej godzinie jest Obrona. Zobaczymy, jak profesor Potter uczy.

- Przymknij się – mruknął zielonooki z niewyraźną miną.

Jeszcze nigdy nie prowadził zajęć lekcyjnych i w związku z tym zaczął się trochę denerwować.

- Nie martw się – pocieszyła go Ginny, klepiąc energicznie po ramieniu. – Poradzisz sobie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Właśnie za to ją kochał. Potrafiła bez żadnych problemów go rozszyfrować. Od razu domyśliła się, czym się martwił i postanowiła podnieść go na duchu.

- Dzięki, kochanie.

Rudowłosa zarumieniła się. Harry bardzo rzadko mówił do niej w ten sposób przy większej liczbie osób.

Po skończonym posiłku szóstoklasiści udali się na Transmutację, a Ginny na Zielarstwo. Gryfon dołączył do tych pierwszych, gdyż swoją karierę nauczycielską rozpoczynał dopiero od drugiej godziny lekcyjnej. Syriusz wpuścił wszystkich do środka, a uczniowie zajęli miejsca w ławkach. W zajęciach uczestniczyli członkowie wszystkich domów, ponieważ lekcje przygotowujące do OWUTEM'ów mieli wspólnie.

- Witam na pierwszych zajęciach z Transmutacji w nowym roku szkolnym – zaczął Łapa, kiedy wszyscy usadowili się na swoich miejscach. – Jak zapewne wiecie, nazywam się Syriusz Black i będę was nauczał tego przedmiotu. Na początku zacznę od kilku spraw organizacyjnych. Nie życzę sobie żadnych spóźnień. Osoba, która nie zdąży na czas i nie będzie miała żadnego usprawiedliwienia, może już w ogóle nie przychodzić. Nie będę też tolerował braku pracy domowej. Uczeń, który nie przyniesie zadania, będzie miał szlaban z którymś z profesorów. Czy wszystko jest dla was zrozumiałe? – spytał na zakończenie.

Wybraniec podniósł rękę.

- Tak, panie Potter?

- Czy kwestia spóźniania się na zajęcia dotyczy też pana, profesorze Black?

Większość uczniów ryknęło śmiechem, a Wąchacz spojrzał z oburzeniem na Wybrańca.

- Posuwa się pan za daleko, panie Potter!

- Przepraszam, profesorze – odparł chłopak, udając skruchę.

Niestety nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

- Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co w tym jest takiego śmiesznego?

Gryfon przestał chichotać i odpowiedział:

- Lepiej powiedz im, że żartowałeś, bo pomyślą, że Snape ma konkurencję.

Niemal wszyscy popatrzyli na Harry'ego, jakby oszalał. No bo kto to myślał, żeby mówić do nauczyciela na ty. Zielonooki tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjaśnił:

- Syriusz jest moim ojcem chrzestnym.

Na widok min uczniów, Łapa zarechotał. Klasa odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że ich nauczyciel potrafi się śmiać.

- No dobrze, przejdźmy do tematu lekcji – przemówił ponownie Syriusz. – Na dzisiejszych zajęciach zaczniemy omawiać transmutację ludzką.

Ron uśmiechną się kpiąco, przypominając sobie, jak na czwartym roku Malfoy został zmieniony w fretkę. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć jakąś kąśliwą uwagę w stronę Ślizgona, ale Harry szturchnął go w bok, więc zrezygnował.

Lekcja przebiegła bez żadnych zakłóceń, a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec zajęć, uczniowie szybko wysypali się na korytarz. Harry skinął Ronowi i Hermionie, a następnie udał się do Sali Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Po drodze zaszedł do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego po dziennik czwartoklasistów ze Slytherinu. Gdy znalazł się w klasie Obrony, usiadł przy biurku i przejrzał dziennik. Jego wzrok przykuło jedno imię i Nazwisko. Astoria Greengrass. Oznaczało to, że wreszcie spotka siostrę Daphne. Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, a po minucie do Sali zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie. Większość z nich zapewne myślała, że zaraz pojawi się Snape, bo w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na Gryfona. Dopiero, gdy ten się odezwał, utkwili w nim spojrzenia.

- Profesorowi Snape'owi coś wypadło, dlatego dziś to ja przeprowadzę zajęcia. Zacznę od sprawdzenia listy obecności.

Chłopak zaczął wyczytywać imiona i nazwiska poszczególnych studentów, a oni potwierdzali swoją obecność.

- Astoria Greengrass.

- Jestem.

Kruczowłosy przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Miała długie, ciemne włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy. Wybraniec dokończył sprawdzanie listy i zabrał się za prowadzenie zajęć. Rozpoczął od krótkiej powtórki, gdyż chciał zorientować się, co zostało w głowach uczniów z pierwszych trzech lat nauki. Później przeszedł do zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Okazało się, że klasa była dobrze poinformowana na ten temat i dzięki temu Slytherin zarobił trzydzieści punktów. Po lekcji Harry szybko wypełnił dziennik i opuścił klasę. Na korytarzu natknął się na Astorię.

- Pott… eeee… profesorze Potter, możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

- Oczywiście – odparł zielonooki. – W czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Ja chciałam podziękować za opiekę nad moją siostrą. Wiem, że to ty jej pomogłeś, bo widziałam was wczoraj na dworcu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

- Zrobiłem to z ogromną przyjemnością. Daphne to fantastyczna dziewczyna i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek zrobił jej krzywdę.

- Boję się o nią – wyznała dziewczyna. – Malfoy rozpowiedział wszystkim, że zadaje się z tobą i teraz cały dom jej dokucza.

- Nie przejmuj się. – Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Ślizgonki. - Zajmę się tą sprawą.

- Dziękuję.

Astoria chciała odejść, ale Wybraniec ją zatrzymał.

- Jeśli miałabyś jakiś kłopot, to zawsze możesz przyjść z tym do mnie. I nie dziękuj – dodał, gdy dziewczyna otworzyła usta.

Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i poszła na następną lekcję.

* * *

Mężczyzna ukryty pod Zaklęciem Kameleona wszedł do redakcji Proroka Codziennego. Podszedł do jednych z drzwi i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Alohomora – szepnął, a wrota ustąpiły. Śmierciożerca wszedł do środka i wycelował w kobietę siedzącą przy biurku.

- Drętwota!

Rita Skeeter nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. Runęła z krzesła, a mężczyzna podniósł ją, po czym zniknął z donośnym trzaskiem.

* * *

Na zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przyszli wszyscy uczniowie szóstego roku. Z ciekawością rozejrzeli się po klasie i większość z nich uśmiechnęła się, widząc poodsuwane stoły. Na środku Sali pozostawiona była wolna przestrzeń, co oznaczało, że lekcja będzie miała charakter praktyczny.

- Dziś zajmiemy się magią niewerbalną – powiedział Harry, gdy tylko znalazł się w pomieszczeniu. – Kto mi powie, dlaczego jest ona skuteczniejsza od magii werbalnej?

Jak mógł się spodziewać, ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę. Zgłosił się też Malfoy, więc Wybraniec zwrócił się do niego.

- Tak, Malfoy?

- Ja mam takie pytanie. W jaki sposób mamy się zwracać do pana profesora?

Jego głos ociekał kpiną i Gryfon po raz kolejny poczuł złość na Ślizgona.

- Wszyscy możecie zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, wszyscy, prócz pana Malfoya – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się słodko.

Draco parsknął z odrazą, ale więcej się nie odezwał.

- Hermiono, odpowiesz na zadane wcześniej pytanie? – Harry wrócił do poprzedniego tematu.

Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła recytować:

- Magia niewerbalna polega na rzucaniu zaklęć bez wypowiadania formułki na głos, a jedynie w myślach. Jest skuteczniejsza od magii werbalnej, gdyż człowiek szybciej myśli niż mówi. W czasie, gdy osoba walcząca za pomocą magii werbalnej wypowie inkantację jednego zaklęcia, przeciwnik, który nie wypowiada formułek na głos, może rzucić od dwóch do pięciu klątw.

- Znakomicie! Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Zechciałabyś wziąć udział w krótkim pokazie?

- A co miałabym robić? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Stoczysz ze mną krótki pojedynek. Będziesz używała magii werbalnej, podczas gdy ja będę wymawiał inkantację zaklęć w myślach.

Hermiona stanęła naprzeciwko niego i wydobyła swoją różdżkę.

- Zaczynaj – polecił chłopak, a ona zaatakowała.

- Expeliarm…

Nie skończyła wypowiadać formułki zaklęcia, gdyż Harry uciszył ją niewerbalnym zaklęciem Silencio.

Zdjął z niej urok i zwrócił się do całej klasy:

- Teraz widzicie różnice?

Prawie wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Kilku Ślizgonów postanowiło go zlekceważyć, ale Wybraniec się tym nie przejął. W końcu to ich problem, że nie wyniosą nic z lekcji, a nie jego.

- Dobierzcie się w pary – polecił. – Na początek spróbujcie rozbroić się nawzajem, starając się nie wypowiadać zaklęć na głos. Pod koniec lekcji ta sztuka udała się jedynie Hermionie. Już za czwartym podejściem skutecznie rozbroiła swojego przeciwnika, którym był Ron.

- Stary, to była najlepsza lekcja w moim życiu – powiedział zachwycony rudzielec, gdy już opuścili klasę Obrony.

- Dzięki- odparł zmęczony Gryfon. – Cieszę się, że ci się podobała.

- Mi też – zawołała Hermiona, a w jej głosie było słychać ogromną ekscytację.

Trójka przyjaciół weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Ledwo zajęli miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru, a zielonooki rzucił się na jedzenie. Był bardzo głodny. Nie sądził, że prowadzenie lekcji może być tak wyczerpujące. Zjadł więcej niż Ron, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało jakiś nowy rekord. Chyba nikt wcześniej nie był w stanie dorównać rudzielcowi w ilości spożytych potraw podczas jednego posiłku. Kruczowłosy wstał od stołu i skierował się do wyjścia. Miał zamiar odwiedzić bibliotekę i poszukać jakiejś ciekawej książki z ofensywnymi zaklęciami. Nie widział zdumionych spojrzeń, którymi odprowadzali go jego przyjaciele.

* * *

Lord Voldemort znakomicie się bawił, czekając na swojego sługę i specjalnego gościa, którego miał mu przyprowadzić.

- Błagam, przestań – wyjąkała mugolska kobieta, wijąca się u jego stup.

Riddle zawył opętańczym śmiechem.

- To dopiero początek, bezużyteczna zdziro. – Slit!

Zaklęcie noży rozcięło lewą pierś mugolki, która wrzasnęła przeraźliwie.

- Crucio! – Czarny Pan poprawił zaklęciem torturującym.

Krzyk kobiety stał się jeszcze głośniejszy, jednak Riddle na tym nie poprzestał. Nie wiadomo skąd w jego dłoni pojawił się nóż, a on, z gadzim uśmiechem na twarzy, zbliżył się do swojej ofiary. Wbił ostrze aż po rękojeść w bok kobiety, a ta nie wytrzymała i zemdlała.

- Enervate! – zawołał Voldemort. Mugolka odzyskała przytomność i ponownie zaczęła wić się, nie mogąc znieść tego ogromnego cierpienia. Czarny Pan poruszył nożem kilka razy, by powiększyć ranę i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, gdy z ust kobiety popłynęła piana wymieszana z krwią.

- To kara za to, że się urodziłaś – powiedział.

Dostrzegł, że jest już umierająca, więc zakończył swoją zabawę, skręcając jej kark. Niemal w tym samym momencie drzwi prowadzące do jego komnaty stanęły otworem i pojawił się w nich Śmierciożerca, ciągnący po ziemi Ritę Skeeter.

- Udało się, panie – oznajmił, padając do stup Voldemorta.

- Widzę, mój lojalny sługo. Zostaniesz za to wynagrodzony – pochwalił Riddle, a następnie wybudził dziennikarkę.

Kobieta otworzyła oczy i zdezorientowana obejrzała się wokoło. Zbladła, gdy tylko zobaczyła Voldemorta.

- Witaj, Rito – przywitał się Lord, wykrzywiając wargi w parodii uśmiechu.

- Czego chcesz? – wyjąkała przerażona.

- Żebyś dla mnie pracowała – odpowiedział spokojnie Czarny Pan.

- Nigdy! – zawołała redaktorka Proroka, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę.

- Wydaje mi się, że będę w stanie cię przekonać. Crucio!

Rita zaczęła się wydzierać, a Voldemort jeszcze trochę wzmocnił siłę zaklęcia.

- To co, Zmieniłaś zdanie? – spytał łagodnym głosem.

- TAAAAAK! – zawyła, a zadowolony Riddle opuścił magiczny patyk i ponownie przemówił:

- Będziesz moją prywatną dziennikarką. Zamieszkasz w jednym z moich pokoi, a gdy będę potrzebował, żebyś zamieściła jakiś artykuł w Proroku, przyjdę do ciebie i upewnię się, że napisałaś dokładnie to, co chcę. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób mnie oszukasz, to podzielisz los tej ślicznotki – zagroził Czarny Pan, pokazując swoją kościstą dłonią na zamordowaną przed chwilą mugolkę.

Pobladła Rita skinęła głową, a Voldemort polecił swojemu słudze, by odprowadził ją do któregoś z wolnych pokojów.

* * *

Harry siedział na lekcji Eliksirów. Rozpoczął się trzeci dzień nauki, a on starał się skupić na wywarze bulgoczącym w kociołku. Miał uwarzyć Eliksir Uspokajający, ale szło mu to z niemałym trudem, gdyż był niewyspany i ledwo funkcjonował. Ubiegłej nocy pełnił wartę i dopiero rano udało mu się złapać godzinę snu.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziała Daphne, która tego dnia siedziała razem z nim w jednej ławce.

- Dzięki – mruknął niewyraźnie. – Jakbyś spała tylko godzinę, to też byś tak wyglądała.

Do ich stolika podeszła profesor Berg, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą.

- Na razie jest w porządku – poinformowała Gryfona, zaglądając do jego kociołka. – U pani też, panno Greengrass – dodała i poszła obejrzeć mikstury pozostałych uczniów.

Dwie minuty przed końcem zajęć kruczowłosy zaniósł nauczycielce próbkę eliksiru do oceny. Spakował ingrediencję i z wyraźną ulgą opuścił salę.

- Jak ci poszło? – spytała Hermiona.

- Ok – odparł krótko. – Co teraz mamy?

- Ja mam Numerologię, a ty pewnie masz iść pomagać Snape'owi.

Harry jęknął, ale powlókł się do Sali, w której od tego roku urzędował Snape. Zajął miejsce na tyle klasy i uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok pozasłanianych okien. Zastanawiał się czy ten mężczyzna ma jakiś problem ze słońcem, ale musiał odłożyć rozmyślania na później, gdyż Snape rozpoczął już swój wykład. Zielonooki kompletnie przegapił wejście uczniów. Jak się okazało, byli to pierwszacy. Wybraniec był wdzięczny Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że nie kazał mu nic robić przez całe zajęcia, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy po lekcji wręczył mu stos wypracowań do sprawdzenia.

- To zadania letnie drugorocznych – wyjaśnił. – Mam nadzieję, że uporasz się z ich sprawdzeniem do piątku.

Harry ponuro potaknął, a następnie udał się na lunch.


	13. ROZDZIAŁ 12 - LIST OD CZARNEGO PANA

OD AUTORA

Ludzie radujmy się, bo polskie piłkarki ręczne są w półfinale Mistrzostw Świata. Oglądaliście? Ja tak. Normalnie dostałem takiego powera, że wstawiam już dzisiaj kolejny rozdział.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 12

LIST OD CZARNEGO PANA

Daphne ruszyła na siódme piętro, gdzie umówiła się z Harrym i Ginny. Zabrała ze sobą kilku innych Ślizgonów, którzy według niej nie popierali Voldemorta. Gryfon ją o to poprosił, bo chciał włączyć członków domu Salazara do GD, ale najpierw musiał z nimi porozmawiać na temat ich poglądów. Grupa dotarła na miejsce, ale profesora asystenta jeszcze nie było. Pojawił się razem ze swoją dziewczyną po kilku minutach.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale po drodze natrafiłem na Malfoya, który dokuczał jakiejś pierwszaczce i byłem zmuszony wlepić mu szlaban. Na najbliższej radzie pedagogicznej będę wnioskował o pozbawienie go stanowiska Prefekta. Kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje.

Daphne uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, a Wybraniec przeszedł trzykrotnie wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Gdy wreszcie przystanął, przed nim zmaterializowały się drzwi, które otworzył. Gestem zaprosił Ślizgonów do środka, a sam wszedł na końcu i zatrzasnął wrota. Na tą chwilę Pokój Życzeń stał się przytulnym salonem z kilkoma kanapami do siedzenia. Gdy wszyscy usadowili się wygodnie, zielonooki rzekł:

- Spotykamy się dziś, gdyż chcę z wami porozmawiać o bardzo istotnej sprawie. Przez ostatni tydzień widziałem, jak ciężko pracujecie na zajęciach z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i uważam, że świetnie nadajecie się do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Daphne powiedziała mi, że nie chcecie przyłączyć się do Voldemorta, ale chciałbym to usłyszeć też od was. Pamiętajcie o tym, że członkostwo w GD jest dobrowolne i nie będę was do niczego przymuszał. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak zapatrujecie się na gada i jego piesków.

Blaise Zabini wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Ciekaw jestem, co Czarny Pan by powiedział na takie określenie.

Kruczowłosy zerknął na niego z nad swoich okularów. Blaise był wysokim mężczyzną. Miał czarne włosy i brązowe oczy.

- Wydawało mi się, że ty kręciłeś się zawsze obok Malfoya. – Harry zwrócił się do Ślizgona, a ten wykrzywił twarz w ironii.

- Musiałem grać. Sprzeciwianie się temu nadętemu bufonowi nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem.

Wybrańcowi bardzo się nie podobało, że Malfoy zastrasza wszystkich uczniów swojego domu. Musiał coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie możecie dawać sobą pomiatać – powiedział. – On jest tak naprawdę zwykłym tchórzem, który chowa się za plecami Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Pokażcie mu, że macie swoje zasady, i że jesteście prawdziwymi Ślizgonami. Wiem, że główną waszą cechą jest spryt, ale podobno jesteście też odważni. Udowodnijcie to!

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział tak głośno, że kilka osób podskoczyło.

- Dobrze powiedziane! – krzyknęła Tracey Davis, jedna z koleżanek Daphne.

- Ma gość rację – poparł ją Teodor Nott. – Zbyt długo podlizywałem się temu dupkowi. Musimy udowodnić, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są Śmierciożercami.

- Czy mam rozumieć, że zamierzacie stanąć po mojej stronie? – spytał Gryfon, który był pod wrażeniem deklaracji złożonej przez Notta.

W końcu jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą i Harry domyślał się, ile go kosztowała decyzja o sprzeciwieniu się jego woli.

- Chyba nie mamy wyboru – powiedział Blaise. – Dumbledore'a już nie ma, a nie znamy nikogo innego, kto mógłby nam pomóc w tej sytuacji.

- W takim razie spotykamy się jutro o siódmej wieczorem dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Na dziś nie mam nic więcej do dodania, ale jeśli wy chcielibyście jeszcze o coś zapytać, to proszę bardzo.

- Nie, my już sobie pójdziemy – wyszczerzyła się Daphne, która wiedziała, że chłopak chce spędzić trochę wolnego czasu ze swoją dziewczyną.

Ślizgoni pożegnali się i opuścili pomieszczenie. Harry nareszcie pozostał sam na sam z Ginny i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, a pokój zamigotał i zmienił się. Zamiast kanap na środku pomieszczenia zmaterializował się stół wyłożony białym obrusem. Stała na nim płonąca świeca, a także nakrycia dla dwóch osób. W kącie znajdowało się olbrzymie łóżko, a po przeciwnej stronie sofa przykryta miękkim kocem. Na jednej ze ścian umocowane było radio, z którego słyszalna była cicha muzyka. Pokój został wyciemniony, więc oświetlał go jedynie płomień świecy. Ginny patrzyła na to rozszerzonymi oczami. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej ukochany potrafi być romantyczny.

- Podoba się? – Czarnowłosy zwrócił się do niej, widząc oszołomioną minę, która zagościła na jej twarzy.

- Bardzo – odpowiedziała i zbliżyła się, aby go pocałować.

Później para usiadła przy stoliku naprzeciwko siebie, by rozkoszować się wspólnym posiłkiem. Wystarczyło, że zażyczyli sobie jakąś potrawę, a ta natychmiast pojawiała się na talerzu. Gdy skończyli jeść, przenieśli się na sofę i zaczęli rozmawiać na różne mało ważne tematy.

- Kocham cię, Ginny – powiedział w pewnej chwili Harry.

- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Ich usta spotkały się, a oni, chcąc mieć trochę więcej miejsca, przeszli przez pokój i położyli się na łóżku. W szybkim tempie pozbyli się górnych warstw ubrań i każde z nich zajęło się badaniem ciała swojej drugiej połówki.

W czasie, gdy para dzieliła się swoją miłością, Daphne wraz z Astorią rozmawiały w dormitorium tej pierwszej. Łóżko Ślizgonki było szczelnie zasłonięte, a zaklęcie ciszy rzucone przez młodszą z sióstr zapewniało stuprocentową prywatność. W pomieszczeniu były jeszcze obecne Pansy Parkinson i Millicenta Bulstrode, wobec tego dziewczyny uznały, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

- To jaki tak naprawdę jest Harry? – spytała Astoria.

- Zupełnie inny niż nam się wcześniej wydawało. Myślałam, że jest rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem zgrywającym bohatera, a on w rzeczywistości jest dobrym, odważnym i przede wszystkim lojalnym wobec swoich przyjaciół człowiekiem. Uratował mnie z rąk Śmierciożerców, w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Mógł zginąć, ale i tak postanowił mi pomóc. Czy wiesz ilu ich tam było?

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, a Daphne kontynuowała:

- Ponad dziesięciu, a on walczył sam z nimi wszystkimi. Później zabrał mnie do swojego domu i podał niezbędne eliksiry lecznicze. Zostałam u niego do końca lata. Przez ten czas zdążyłam go dobrze poznać i się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

- Wiesz, rozmawiałam ostatnio z naszą mamą na temat Czarnego Pana – powiedziała niepewnie Astoria. – Przyznała, że żałuje dnia, w którym do niego dołączyła.

- Od początku wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciała zostać jego zwolenniczką. Zobaczysz, wszystko się jeszcze ułoży. Ten śmieć zostanie pokonany, a my odzyskamy naszą mamę.

Obie siostry przytuliły się mocno. Wiedziały, że zawsze będą trzymały się razem i nikt ani nic tego nie zmieni.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zorientował się, że Ginny zasnęła przytulona do jego klatki piersiowej. Założył na siebie brakujące części garderoby i przeniósł dziewczynę do jej dormitorium. Nauczył się teleportować po Hogwarcie, a właściwie Zgredek wytłumaczył mu, jak można tego dokonać. Gryfonowi chciało się śmiać z głupoty czarodziejów. Nigdy nie doceniali skrzatów domowych, które potrafiły zrobić więcej rzeczy od nich. Co prawda nie każdy byłby w stanie się tego nauczyć, bo potrzebna jest do tego duża moc magiczna, ale Voldemort, gdyby nie był zwykłym ignorantem, bez problemu mógłby dostać się do szkoły. Chłopak okrył dziewczynę kołdrą i deportował prosto do sypialni chłopców. Neville, który właśnie szykował się do snu, podskoczył ze strachu i wyszarpnął swoją różdżkę.

- Obiecuję, że cię nie zaatakuję – powiedział ze śmiechem Wybraniec.

Longbottom odetchnął parę razy na uspokojenie i zapytał:

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Wpadłem zobaczyć, co porabiacie. Ron jest w Pokoju Wspólnym?

Gdy chłopak potwierdził, Harry udał się tam, żeby zobaczyć się z najlepszym kumplem. Ron, jak to Ron, od razu zaproponował partyjkę szachów, na co zielonooki przystał z ochotą. Ku olbrzymiemu zdumieniu rudzielca, wygrał bez większych problemów. Najwyraźniej oklumencja po raz kolejny się przydała i pozwoliła mu skupić się wyłącznie na grze. Później chłopcy poszli do sypialni. Łóżko, które zwykle zajmował Wybraniec było wolne, więc postanowił tym razem przenocować w wieży Gryffindora.

* * *

W piątkowy poranek Harry wraz z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny udali się na śniadanie. Gryfon był w dobrym humorze, gdyż w końcu udało mu się wyspać. Grupka przysiadła się do Neville'a, Seamusa i Deana.

- Dziś o siódmej mamy spotkanie Gd – powiedział Wybraniec, nakładając sobie owsiankę.

- Super! – zawołał Dean.

- Na pewno będę – dodał Seamus.

- Ja tak samo – uzupełnił Neville.

- Poinformujcie Parvati i Lavender – poprosił kruczowłosy.

- Nie ma problemu – odparł Dean, a kiedy Hermiona zapewniła go, że poinformuje resztę Gwardii, chłopak zanurkował w jedzenie.

Kończył właśnie jeść dokładkę jajecznicy, gdy przed nim wylądowała duża, czarna sowa. Harry odebrał od niej przesyłkę, ale ta nie odlatywała. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że czeka na odpowiedź, więc Gryfon przyjrzał się kopercie. Zbladł, gdy dostrzegł inicjały LV w rogu. Błyskawicznie rozerwał papier i przeczytał:

Witaj Potter,

Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego postanowiłem do Ciebie napisać. Jest jeden powód. Ostatnio odkryłem, że nie jesteś już tym słabym dzieckiem, jakim byłeś jeszcze nie dawno. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ma już między nami Dumbledore'a, powinieneś rozważyć czy jego idee były słuszne. Ja mam Ci więcej do zaoferowania. Przyłącz się do mnie, a zostaniesz moją prawą ręką. Otrzymasz służących, a także nieograniczony dostęp do władzy. Razem oczyścimy świat ze wszystkich szlam, mugoli i zdrajców. Jeśli zdecydujesz się zasilić moje szeregi, pozostawię Twoich przyjaciół przy życiu. Czekam na szybką odpowiedź i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce spotkamy się na inicjacji.

Twój kumpel

Lord Voldemort

Gryfon gapił się na pergamin jeszcze kilka sekund po odczytaniu jego zawartości. Nie spodziewał się, że Riddle wymyśli coś tak głupiego i szalonego. Postanowił pozbawić Czarnego Pana złudnych nadziei. Wyciągnął z torby czysty pergamin, pióro i kałamarz. Szybko naskrobał odpowiedź i przyczepił ją do nóżki ptaka, który natychmiast odleciał.

- Kto do ciebie napisał? – zaciekawiła się Ginny.

- Voldemort – wyjaśnił. – Chciał, żebym wstąpił do jego armii.

- Odpisałeś mu? – niedowierzała dziewczyna.

- Trochę go zwyzywałem. Już od dawna miałem na to ochotę, a dzisiaj nadarzyła się świetna okazja.

- Co mu powiedziałeś? – zainteresował się Ron.

- Że nie ma mózgu i takie tam.

- To znaczy? – Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną.

Gdy opowiedział, co dokładnie napisał Czarnemu Panu, stół Gryffindoru zatrząsnął się od zbiorowego śmiechu.

- Dobra ludzie, czas iść na lekcję – pogonił ich Wybraniec.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Ginny, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i poszli do pracowni Zaklęć.

* * *

Pokój Życzeń był wypełniony dużą grupą uczniów. Na pierwsze tegoroczne spotkanie Gd przyszło więcej studentów niż w poprzednim roku szkolnym. Częściowo było to sprawką Daphne, która przyprowadziła zaufanych Ślizgonów, ale doszło też kilkanaście nowych osób z innych domów.

- Cisza! – ryknął Harry, by przekrzyczeć panujący harmider.

Nie musiał używać zaklęcia nagłaśniającego, gdyż wszyscy go posłuchali.

- Cieszę się, że przyszło was tak dużo, ale podejrzewam, że niektórzy nie będą chcieli tu zostać ze względu na warunki, jakie przed wami postawię. Otóż każdy, kto chce zostać członkiem Gd, będzie musiał złożyć specjalną przysięgę, w której obieca, że nigdy nie przejdzie na ciemną stronę.

Jak się spodziewał, natychmiast rozległy się oburzone okrzyki.

- Spokój! – zawołał donośnie i ponownie zaległa cisza.

- Jest to niezbędny środek ostrożności, gdyż jak zapewne pamiętacie, wśród nas był zdrajca. Więcej taka sytuacja nie może mieć miejsca, dlatego albo zgodzicie się na przysięgę, albo teraz jest czas, by wyjść.

Odczekał chwilę, żeby dać każdemu czas na zastanowienie się, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał zrezygnować, bo żaden z uczniów nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.

- W takim razie możemy przejść do… O co chodzi, Lavender? – zapytał, gdy dziewczyna podniosła rękę, przerywając mu w połowie zdania.

- Co tu robią ci wszyscy Ślizgoni?

- Będą się uczyli skutecznej obrony, tak samo jak wy – wytłumaczył spokojnie Harry.

- Ale to są przyszli Śmierciożercy – zaprotestował Ernie MacMillan.

- A skąd ty możesz to wiedzieć?! – warknął Zabini.

Bo każdy Ślizgon zawsze trafia pod skrzydła Czarnego Pana! – wrzasnął Colin Creevey.

Daphne już chciała odpowiedzieć na zarzut, ale w tym momencie po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dźwięk potężnego grzmotu. Okazało się, że była to sprawka Wybrańca, który już miał dosyć tej bezsensownej sprzeczki.

- Jeśli się zaraz nie zamkniecie, to rozwiążę Gwardię i będziecie radzili sobie sami - zagroził.

Jego słowa odniosły skutek, bo wszyscy automatycznie umilkli.

- Każdy uczeń ma prawo wiedzieć, jak się bronić przed Śmierciojadami. Nie ma znaczenia, z jakiego jest domu. Pamiętajcie, że nie każdy kto trafił do Slytherinu od razu musi stać się mroczny i zły. Nawet z Gryffindoru wyszło kilku Śmierciożerców, w tym ostatnio przeze mnie złapany Pettigrew. Radzę się wam nad tym zastanowić. Teraz przejdźmy do składania przysięg, bo czas nas goni.

Po kolei podchodzili do niego nowi i starzy członkowie GD i podpisywali się na pergaminie, który został specjalnie zaczarowany.

Gdy już wszyscy złożyli swój podpis, Harry ponownie się odezwał:

- To teraz możemy zacząć ćwiczenia. Myślę, że na dzisiejszych zajęciach zrobimy sobie małą powtórkę. Zaczniemy od zaklęcia rozbrajającego, a później przejdziemy do oszałamiającego, by zakończyć na zaklęciu tarczy.

Okazało się to dobrym pomysłem, gdyż niektórzy z nowoprzybyłych uczniów mieli problemy z rzuceniem tych dość prostych zaklęć. Gryfon chodził między nimi i poprawiał tych, którzy robili coś nie tak.

- Blaise, nie machaj tak mocno różdżką – pouczył Ślizgona. – Zobacz, jak ja to robię.

Zrobił prawidłowy ruch i zawołał:

- Drętwota!

Zabini padł na poduszkę, która służyła do złagodzenia upadku.

- Enervate! – zielonooki wybudził go i spytał:

- Już wiesz, co robiłeś nie tak?

- Chyba tak.

- To zademonstruj.

Ślizgon podniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział inkantację zaklęcia.

Harry obronił się niewerbalną tarczą, a Blaise zagwizdał z uznaniem.

- Dobry jesteś – przyznał.

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

- Najważniejsze, że ty załapałeś – powiedział i odszedł, by obserwować kolejnego ucznia.

Spotkanie zakończyło się pół godziny później i wszyscy, z uśmiechami na ustach, wrócili do swoich pokoi wspólnych. Jedynie Harry udał się do swojego apartamentu, gdzie czekał na niego stos zadań domowych do sprawdzenia.

* * *

Lord Voldemort czekał na odpowiedź Pottera. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że naiwny bachor złapie przynętę i da się nabrać na jego sztuczkę. Ogarnęła go euforia, gdy sowa, którą wysłał wczoraj wieczorem do Hogwartu, wróciła z listem przywiązanym do nogi. Odczepił pergamin i odczytał wiadomość:

Cześć Tom,

Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo zaskoczył mnie twój list i złożona przez ciebie propozycja. Zastanawia mnie jednak, skąd mogło ci przyjść do tej twojej pustej bani, że po tym, jak zamordowałeś moich rodziców, będę chciał się do ciebie przyłączyć. No cóż, wygląda chyba na to, że razem z włosami straciłeś też mózg, bo nawet troll nie wymyśliłby czegoś tak głupiego. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w ogóle nie powinieneś myśleć, jestem pełen podziwu, że jakoś ci się to udaje. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkamy się zbyt szybko. Nie mam na razie ochoty na oglądanie twojej przystojnej facjaty, chociaż, gdyby na przykład jakiś hipogryf Ci na nią nasrał, to chętnie bym sobie ją obejrzał. Na pewno by wyglądała lepiej niż teraz. Tym czasem do późnego zobaczenia.

Twój przyjaciel

Harry

Voldemort eksplodował z wściekłości. Za nim zdołał się opanować, zabił swoich dwóch zwolenników, których miał przy sobie. Stłumił gniew i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z komnaty. Odnalazł drzwi do pokoju, w którym mieszkała Rita Skeeter i wszedł do środka.

- Napisałaś już ten artykuł, o który cię prosiłem? – zapytał bez zbędnych powitań.

- Tak, Panie.

- To wyślij go do redakcji – rozkazał, po czym udał się z powrotem do Sali tronowej. Śmierciożercy, których mijał po drodze, uciekali w popłochu, słysząc jego mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech.

* * *

OD AUTORA

Zwroty, które w liście Harry'ego do Czarnego Pana powinny być napisane wielką literą, zostały celowo napisane małą, gdyż Harry chciał w ten sposób podkreślić ogromny szacunek, jakim darzy Riddle'a.


	14. ROZDZIAŁ 13 - NOWE KŁOPOTY

OD AUTORA

Chciałem poinformować, że wyeliminowałem literówki znajdujące się w poprzednich rozdziałach. Jeśli ktoś z was znalazłby jeszcze jakieś błędy, to proszę napisać mi o nich w komentarzach.

Przed wami jeden z krótszych rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie.

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 13

NOWE KŁOPOTY

Kolejny dzień nie był zbyt szczęśliwy dla Harry'ego. Wszystko zaczęło się już przy śniadaniu. Jak zwykle każdego poranka do Wielkiej Sali wleciało mnóstwo sów, przynosząc przesyłki studentom i nauczycielom. Do Gryfona podleciał ten sam ptak, który wczoraj dostarczył mu list od Riddle'a. Wybraniec z niepokojem odebrał kopertę i rozerwał ją. Gdy tylko dotknął pergaminu, spadł z krzesła i zwinął się w kłębek z bólu. Wszystko trwało około minuty, a kiedy wreszcie dobiegło końca, Harry zobaczył przed sobą przerażonych przyjaciół.

- Co ci jest? – spytała ze strachem Ginny.

- N-nie wiem – wyjąkał. – Poczułem się tak, jakbym oberwał Cruciatusem.

Podniósł się z trudem i usiadł ciężko na krześle. Swoją uwagę skupił na liście o następującej treści:

Witaj ponownie,

co, podobał się Cruciatus? Ty nie umiałbyś w taki sposób zaczarować pergaminu. Zrobiłem to, żeby Cię ukarać za list, który do mnie wysłałeś. Na pocieszenie dodam, że to nie będzie ostatnia nauczka dla Ciebie. Wkrótce zdechniesz i dołączysz do swoich rodziców. Do zobaczenia w piekle.

Voldemort

Kruczowłosy spalił pergamin i spróbował wziąć się za jedzenie, ale nie było to takie proste, gdyż ręce wciąż mu drżały po torturach, które zesłał na niego Czarny Pan.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – martwiła się Hermiona.

- Już jest lepiej.

- A co chciał od ciebie ten dupek? – spytał Ron, który domyślił się, kto był autorem listu.

- Chciał zemścić się za to, co ostatnio mu napisałem – odparł Gryfon i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak go wówczas zwyzywał.

Nagle Hermiona wydała z siebie głośny pisk.

- Co się stało? – spytał rudzielec, a dziewczyna, nic nie mówiąc, podała Harry'emu egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na pierwszą stronę i głośno wciągnął powietrze, widząc zdjęcie przedstawiające jego własną twarz. Pod fotografią znajdował się artykuł, który Harry niecierpliwie przeczytał:

HARRY POTTER NOWYM ZWOLENNIKIEM CZARNEGO PANA!

Rita Skeeter

Jak dowiedział się Prorok Codzienny, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył stał się jednym z głównych popleczników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Jeden z naszych dziennikarzy został powiadomiony przez kolegę Harry'ego Pottera, który pragnie zachować anonimowość, że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać wysłał list do Wybrańca, w którym zaproponował mu przejście na drugą stronę. Podobno w zamian obiecał nietykalność dla jego przyjaciół. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry Potter boi się o swoich bliskich, z całą pewnością ugiął się i zgodził na dołączenie do czarnoksiężnika. Prorok codzienny ma nadzieję, że Ministerstwo Magii zainterweniuje w tej sprawie i upewni się, że niedoszły Zbawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata nie zacznie terroryzować naszego społeczeństwa. Póki co pragniemy przestrzec uczniów i nauczycieli Hogwartu, aby zwracali baczną uwagę na Harry'ego Pottera i w razie jakichkolwiek nieodpowiednich zachowań, powiadomili o tym fakcie Biuro Aurorów.

Zielonooki chłopak cisnął gazetę na stół. Był jednocześnie wściekły i zaniepokojony. Zastanawiało go, od kogo ta wścibska krowa dowiedziała się o złożonej przez Riddle'a propozycji. Przecież powiedział o tym tylko zaufanym osobom. Nie wierzył, że którakolwiek z nich mogła donieść o tym fakcie Prorokowi. Stracił całkowicie apetyt. Ignorując swoich przyjaciół wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Gdy przechodził pomiędzy stołami, widział gapiących się na niego uczniów. Większość z nich spoglądała na niego ze strachem, co bardzo go irytowało. Mieli takie miny, jakby miał zaraz zacząć strzelać zaklęciami uśmiercającymi na prawo i lewo. Kruczowłosy udał się prosto do swojego apartamentu. Była sobota, więc nie miał nic ciekawego do roboty. Siedział w kompletnej ciszy i rozmyślał nad tym, jak łatwowierni potrafią być ludzie. Jeden głupi artykuł sprawił, że został uznany za Śmierciożercę. Pocieszał się, że ma swoich wiernych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze będą przy nim i pomogą mu, gdy będzie ich potrzebował. Trochę poprawił mu się nastrój i postanowił zorganizować pierwszą akcję huncwotów. Odnalazł sekretną mapę Hogwartu i wymruczał:

- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Na pergaminie pojawiły się tereny szkolne, a także kropki pokazujące osoby, które aktualnie przebywają na terytorium Hogwartu. Gryfon odnalazł bliźniaków, którzy grasowali na czwartym piętrze. Teleportował się tam i niemal natychmiast się na nich natknął. Zaśmiewali się z czegoś, co od razu wzbudziło jego podejrzliwość.

- Co wyście znowu zrobili? – spytał, nawet się nie witając.

- My? – zdziwił się George.

- No przecież nie ja.

- Ależ panie profesorze asystencie… - zaczął Fred.

- …jak zwykle jesteśmy niewinni – dokończył George.

- Jak mi nie powiecie, to wlepię wam szlaban – zaszantażował ich Harry.

Weasley'owie skapitulowali i jeden z nich otworzył drzwi do pustej klasy. Harry zajrzał tam i wybuchnął śmiechem. W środku było jakieś sto dużych pająków.

- Co chcecie z tym zrobić? – zapytał.

- Wysłaliśmy anonimowy list do Ronusia. Prawdopodobnie nasz braciszek zaraz się tu pojawi, by spotkać się z tajemniczą wielbicielką. Rozbawiony Wybraniec przywołał Pelerynę-Niewidkę i okrył nią siebie oraz bliźniaków. Jak przewidzieli Fred i George, Ron pojawił się chwilę później. Niepewnie uchylił drzwi do klasy i wszedł do środka. Po sekundzie dało się słyszeć piskliwy wrzask, a następnie rudzielec wyłonił się z pomieszczenia i popędził w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, próbując jednocześnie opędzić się od kilku stworzeń, które go obsiadły. Trójca ukryta pod Niewidką poczekała, aż zniknie im z pola widzenia, a kiedy upewnili się, że nie ma go w pobliżu, zaczęli rechotać jak szaleni.

- Mam do was sprawę. – Harry zwrócił się do bliźniaków, gdy już się uspokoił.

- wal śmiało – powiedział Fred.

- Zanim wyjechaliśmy do Hogwartu, to Łapa zdążył zaleźć mi za skórę. Chcę mu się odpłacić figlem. Pomożecie? – zapytał na końcu.

- Jasne – wyszczerzył się George. – Masz jakiś plan?

Zielonooki miał im właśnie wyjaśnić, co przygotował dla Syriusza, ale w tym momencie zza rogu wyłoniła się Daphne i podeszła do niego.

- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała, a chłopak skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

Weszli do jakiegoś pustego pomieszczenia. Harry usiadł na biurku, a Ślizgonka stanęła przed nim. Przez chwilę milczała, jakby zastanawiała się, co ma powiedzieć. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyła zaciekawione spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył ją kruczowłosy zapytała:

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Chłopak popatrzył na nią wzrokiem wyrażającym kompletne niezrozumienie.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta?

Harry zbladł.

- Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury, które powypisywała Skeeter? – wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło.

- Z powietrza sobie tego nie wymyśliła – burknęła dziewczyna.

Gryfon chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ona kontynuowała:

- Artykuł był dość przekonujący, a zwłaszcza ta wzmianka o liście, który wysłał do ciebie Czarny Pan. Powiedz mi, otrzymałeś od niego zaproszenie do grona Śmierciożerców?

- Tak, ale odmówiłem – odparł zielonooki, czując, jak ogarnia go pustka.

- I nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować? – Głos Daphne był chłodny.

- Zapomniałem – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

- Nie kłam! – wrzasnęła. – O takim czymś się nie zapomina! Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale najwyraźniej się myliłam. Wolałeś zachować się jak tchórz i przystać do Voldemorta, żeby zapewnić swoim przyjaciołom bezpieczeństwo…

- Nie jestem sługusem Riddle'a! – ryknął wściekły Harry, przerywając jej, ale ona całkowicie straciła nad sobą panowanie.

Podbiegła do niego i uderzyła go z otwartej dłoni w twarz, a następnie wypadła z klasy. Gdy drzwi trzasnęły, z oczu Harry'ego popłynęły łzy. Jak ona mogła zrobić mu coś takiego? On pokochał ją jak siostrę, a w zamian otrzymał brak zaufania. Dlaczego uwierzyła jakiejś durnej babie, a nie jemu? Czy kiedykolwiek ją zawiódł? Czy zrobił coś, co pozwoliło jej zwątpić w jego szczerość? Nie wiedział, ile czasu siedział sam, nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy z powrotem znalazł się w swoich kwaterach. Wiedział tylko, że właśnie utracił coś bardzo cennego i nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek to odzyska.

* * *

Na eliminacje do gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha stawiło się ok. siedemdziesiąt osób. Młodzieży nie zniechęcił fakt, że wyboru miał dokonać domniemany Śmierciożerca. Harry spojrzał na tłum stojący przed nim i westchnął. Od feralnej kłótni z Daphne upłynął już prawie tydzień, a on wciąż nie mógł się pozbierać. Poczuł się zdradzony i skrzywdzony przez bardzo ważną dla niego osobę i nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Mimo wszystko musiał się teraz skupić, bo jego zadaniem było skompletowanie drużyny. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, oczyścił umysł i zwrócił się do kandydatów:

- Jeśli na boisku jest ktoś, kto nie jest Gryfonem, to niech lepiej wraca do zamku albo usiądzie na trybunach!

Niemal dwudziestka uczniów uciekła, a Harry zmiął przekleństwo, które mu się cisnęło na usta.

- To samo dotyczy się pierwszorocznych! – rzekł ponownie, a kolejna dziesiątka studentów odbiegła i zajęła miejsce na widowni.

Chłopak odetchnął.

„Najgorsze już za mną" pomyślał.

- Podzielcie się na cztery grupy i zróbcie dwa okrążenia wokół boiska.

Był to bardzo dobry pomysł, gdyż dzięki prostemu testowi na umiejętność latania, wyeliminował kolejne dwadzieścia osób. Później mógł przejść do wyboru zawodników na poszczególne pozycje.

- Kandydaci na obrońców niech przejdą na lewo, pałkarze na prawo, a ścigający na środek – wydał polecenie, a młodzież posłusznie je wykonała. Wybraniec rozpoczął od sprawdzenia pałkarzy i jak się można było spodziewać, najlepiej spisali się bliźniacy Weasley'owie. Następni w kolejności byli ścigający. Tu największe wrażenie wywarli na nim Ginny, Dean i Katie Bell, która już wcześniej reprezentowała barwy domu lwa. Wybór na obrońcę zostawił specjalnie na sam koniec, bo miał nadzieję, że Ron przez ten czas zdoła opanować nerwy. Naprawdę chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel zasilił drużynę, ale nie miał zamiaru nikogo faworyzować. Pierwszy kandydat obronił tylko jeden strzał, kolejny zdołał odbić dwa, a następny popisał się takim samym osiągnięciem. Czwarty potencjalny obrońca wyłapał cztery z pięciu rzutów i Harry przyznał, że jest to dobry wynik. Pozostał tylko Ron, który był zielony na twarzy. Wzbił się w powietrze i zawisł nad środkową pętlą. Jako pierwsza strzelała Ginny. Wycelowała kafla w lewą pętlę, ale rudzielec wyczuł jej intencję i popisał się wspaniałą obroną. Odbił też strzały Deana, Katie i Harry'ego, który na ten moment wcielił się w rolę ścigającego. Na sam koniec kafla ponownie chwyciła Ginny. Tym razem skierowała piłkę w stronę prawej obręczy, ale Ron jeszcze raz obronił i w spektakularny sposób zapewnił sobie członkostwo w drużynie.

- Proszę o ciszę! – wrzasnął Wybraniec, przyciągając uwagę zgromadzonych na stadionie osób. – Skompletowałem dwie drużyny.

- Jak to dwie? – zdumiała się Katie Bell.

- Postanowiłem stworzyć drużynę rezerw. Pozwoli nam to uniknąć takiej sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce na moim pierwszym roku, kiedy nie mogłem zagrać i nasza ekipa była bez szukającego.

- Dobry pomysł – uznał Fred.

- Dobra, ogłoszę teraz składy – powiedział Harry.

Zrobił krótką pauzę i zaczął wymieniać:

- Obrońcą zostaje Ron Weasley, pałkarzami Fred i George, ścigającymi Ginny, Kate i Dean, no i ja jestem szukającym. Do drużyny rezerw dostali się:

Obrońca Dennis Creevey, ścigający Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey I Demelza Robbins oraz pałkarze Jimmy Peakes i Ritchie Coote. Jak na razie nie znalazłem dobrego kandydata na rezerwowego szukającego, ale jakby co, to Ginny jest w obwodzie. W ubiegłym roku znakomicie się spisała na tej pozycji, więc jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to jestem pewien, że znakomicie mnie zastąpi. Pierwszy trening odbędzie się jutro po kolacji. Możecie się rozejść.

Zarówno członkowie drużyn, jak i gapie znajdujący się na trybunach, ruszyli do zamku, gdzie w Wielkiej Sali czekał na nich obiad. Ginny szła razem z Harrym i mówiła do niego, jednak ten jej nie słuchał. Znowu pogrążył się w ponurych myślach, a rudowłosa powoli zaczynała mieć tego dość. Puściła jego dłoń, a Gryfon dopiero wtedy zareagował.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał.

- Znowu o niej myślisz, tak?

- O kim? – Udał, że nie wie, o kogo chodzi.

- O Daphne.

- Nie – skłamał, ale ona mu nie uwierzyła.

- Przestań się nią zamartwiać – fuknęła na niego. – Najwidoczniej nie jest ciebie warta, skoro nie potrafi ci zaufać.

- Myślisz, że to jest takie proste? – spytał zbolałym głosem.

- Wiem, że nie jest, ale masz mnie, Rona i Hermionę. My zawsze będziemy przy tobie.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – jęknął chłopak. – Ja pokochałem ją jak swoją siostrę i myślałem, że ona odwzajemnia to uczucie.

- A może to nie jest braterska miłość, co? – zaatakowała Ginny.

- Proszę cię, przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. To ciebie kocham najbardziej.

- Tak, jakoś tego nie widzę. Martwisz się tylko o tą dziwkę, a mnie masz kompletnie w dupie.

- Nie mów tak o niej! – oburzył się Harry.

- Widzisz? Nawet teraz ją bronisz. Idź sobie do niej i żyjcie sobie razem! – wrzasnęła i zanim chłopak zdołał zareagować, pobiegła do szkoły. Gryfon stał jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc na oddalające się plecy dziewczyny. Zrozumiał, że życie, które powoli zaczynał sobie układać, właśnie rozsypało się niczym domek z kart.

* * *

OD AUTORA

Ten rozdział dedykuję tym, którzy uznali, że w moim opowiadaniu Harry'emu przychodzi zbyt łatwo.


	15. ROZDZIAŁ 14 - HOGSMEADE

OD AUTORA

Widzę, że ostatni rozdział wzbudził niemałe kontrowersje. Jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta, to zachowuje się jak debil, bo według mnie nim jest. Z Daphne jest inny problem. Dziewczyna niedawno została skrzywdzona przez własnego ojca i czasami ma problem z ufnością. Po drugie, to nie tylko artykuł, który został wydrukowany w Proroku sprawił, że zwątpiła w Harry'ego, ale dlaczego tak się stało, dowiecie się dopiero w tym rozdziale.

Życzę wszystkim czytelnikom zdrowych, wesołych, a co najważniejsze rodzinnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 14

HOGSMEADE

Lord Voldemort był w znakomitym humorze. Jego intryga dała oczekiwany rezultat i przyjaciele Pottera się od niego odwrócili. Dużą zasługę mieli w tym jego szkolni Śmierciożercy. Postanowił wynagrodzić ich, gdy tylko wrócą na Święta do swoich domów. Do tego czasu pozostało jeszcze prawie trzy miesiące, więc na razie nie musiał się tym martwić. Miał teraz ważniejszą sprawę do omówienia ze swoimi sługami.

- Kiedy w Hogwarcie zostanie zorganizowany pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade? – spytał McNaira.

- Mój Panie, otrzymaliśmy informację od Dracona Malfoya, że pod koniec tego tygodnia jest zaplanowana wycieczka.

- To znakomicie się składa – zawołał uradowany Czarny Pan. – Potter jest teraz pewnie w psychicznym dołku i łatwiej wam będzie go dorwać. Macie za zadanie przyprowadzić do mnie chłopaka. Ewentualnie możecie go zabić, jeśli tylko będziecie w stanie. Mimo wszystko wolałbym ugościć Wybrańca w swoich skromnych progach i nauczyć go, jaką głupotą jest sprzeciwianie się mojej woli i potędze.

Śmierciożercy wybuchnęli szaleńczym śmiechem, a Riddle im zawtórował.

* * *

Daphne siedziała na łóżku w swoim dormitorium. Z jej oczu obficie leciały łzy. Chyba nigdy nie wylała ich aż tyle, ale wcześniej nie miała powodu, by tak mocno się rozklejać. Wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej raz na zawsze utraciła przyjaźń Harry'ego, a najgorsze było to, że mogła o to winić jedynie siebie. Tak, to ona, Daphne Greengrass ponosiła wyłączną odpowiedzialność za rozpad formującej się przyjaźni. Oskarżyła chłopaka o coś tak niedorzecznego, że teraz, gdy tylko przypominała sobie ich ostatnią sprzeczkę, miała ochotę się zabić. No bo jak w ogóle mogła pomyśleć, że Harry Potter, Wybraniec Itd. Mógłby dołączyć do Voldemorta i jego piesków? Próbowała usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie, ale im bardziej wmawiała sobie, że miała powody, by uwierzyć w to bzdurne pomówienie, tym bardziej dochodziła do wniosku, że jest zwykłą kretynką. Doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym w Proroku pojawił się ten beznadziejny artykuł. Z początku kompletnie go zignorowała, gdyż stwierdziła, że to głupia nagonka dziennikarzy. Jednak, kiedy w Pokoju Wspólnym usłyszała rozmowę kilku osób, które twierdziły, że ich rodzice widzieli Harry'ego na inicjacji, coś w niej pękło. Na dokładkę po dormitoriach zaczęły krążyć zdjęcia chłopaka stojącego w środku dużej grupy zamaskowanych postaci i to przeważyło szalę. Przyznanie Gryfona, że dostał list od Riddle'a tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że Harry zmienił strony. Dopiero, gdy opanowała nerwy dotarło do niej, że fotografie były sfabrykowane, a Ślizgoni, którzy potwierdzali prawdziwość artykułu, robili to celowo, bo z całą pewnością służyli Czarnemu Panu. Dziewczyna bardzo żałowała, że nie powiedziała Wybrańcowi o tych zdjęciach, bo wtedy może wybiłby jej wszelkie głupie myśli z jej pustej głowy. Szkolni Śmierciożercy byli na tyle sprytni, że nie upublicznili tych fotek nikomu spoza domu węża, bo wówczas wydałoby się, że Riddle ma swoich ludzi w Hogwarcie.

Daphne wyciągnęła chusteczkę i wytarła łzy. Musiała przecież jakoś funkcjonować, a płakanie przez cały dzień na pewno jej w tym nie pomoże. Uznała, że podczas wypadu do magicznej wioski spróbuje spotkać się z Harrym i z nim porozmawiać. Może nie odzyska już przyjaciela, ale chociaż częściowo naprawią swoje relacje.

* * *

- Powiedz mi Łapo, jak ludzie mogą być tak głupi i wierzyć we wszystko, co piszą gazety?

Harry z Syriuszem przemierzali Hogsmeade i obserwowali tłum. Był to pierwszy wypad do wioski czarodziejów. Gryfon nie chciał iść razem z Ronem i Hermioną. Zresztą został wybrany do ochrony uczniów, więc wolał przyglądać się studentom z pewnej odległości. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nie działo się nic niezwykłego poza tym, że udał się do Proroka Codziennego i zażądał spotkania z Ritą Skeeter. Chciał się jej zapytać, skąd otrzymała informacje na jego temat. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu dowiedział się, że reporterka nie pojawiała się w swoim biurze od ponad dwóch tygodni. Dużo myślał na ten temat i dostrzegł dwie możliwości. Pierwsza to taka, że Rita jest pod kontrolą zaklęcia Imperius, a druga mniej prawdopodobna, ale możliwa do zrealizowania, że została porwana przez Toma Riddle'a.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Wąchacz, czochrając go po włosach. – Ja nawet nie czytałem tego artykułu do końca, bo wiedziałem, że są to bzdury wyssane z palca.

- No nie do końca. Przecież Voldemort zaproponował mi miejsce u siebie, no nie?

- Niby tak, ale informacje, w których jest tylko cząstka prawdy, nadal są nieprawdziwe.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz logikę, a co ważniejsze, że umiesz wykorzystać ją w praktyce.

Syriusz palnął go w łeb, a chłopak zachichotał.

Weszli do Trzech Mioteł. Harry zajął wolny stolik, podczas gdy Syriusz poszedł zamówić dwa Kremowe Piwa. Po chwili pojawił się i podał Wybrańcowi kufel.

- Dzięki – powiedział chłopak i wziął duży łyk.

Później dosiadł się do nich Remus, który również był tego dnia w ochronie. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, jak do lokalu wchodzą Daphne i Ginny. Trochę go to zdziwiło, bo ostatnio rudowłosa niezbyt miło wypowiadała się o Ślizgonce, ale ucieszył się, że normalnie ze sobą rozmawiają. Ginny nadal go nie przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie, a on nie miał zamiaru pierwszy wyciągać do niej ręki, gdyż nie zrobił nic złego. Częściowo ją rozumiał, bo relacje jego i Daphne były dość skomplikowane. Dla osoby stojącej z boku rzeczywiście mogli wyglądać jak para, ale Harry wytłumaczył już to wcześniej rudowłosej, a ona wciąż nie ufała mu w tej sprawie. Powoli tracił też nadzieję, że Daphne z nim porozmawia i spróbują odbudować dawną przyjaźń. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że blondynka nie ma ochoty go oglądać, a on nie zamierzał jej do tego zmuszać.

Bum!

Nagle drzwi baru zadygotały, a gdy stało się to ponownie, Harry, Syriusz i Remus zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że porozlewali piwo. Wyciągnęli różdżki i nerwowo zbliżyli się w stronę drzwi, które chwilę później wyleciały z zawiasów. Gryfon rzucił się na posadzkę, by uniknąć oberwania nimi w twarz, ale i tak spadły mu na nogi. Zaklęciem zsunął je z siebie i wstał. Przed nim już toczyła się walka. Łapa, Lunatyk i kilku członków Zakonu stawiali opór kilkunastu zwolennikom Riddle'a. Wybraniec deportował się, a po chwili pojawił się za plecami wrogów. Zanim Śmierciożercy zorientowali się, że ktoś jest za nimi, zdołał oszołomić trójkę, lecz po chwili już walczył z dwójką rywali.

- Drętwota!

- Protego!

- Crucio!

Unik.

- Expeliarmus!

Niewerbalna tarcza i tak w kółko. Harry zauważył, że jego przeciwnicy są trudni do pokonania. Nie było mu tak łatwo jak ostatnio, ale w końcu udało mu się jednego oszołomić. Z drugim poszło mu o wiele prościej, bo w pojedynkę był słabszy. Rozejrzał się po pojedynkujących się ludziach i z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że Syriusz walczy z Bellatrix Lestrange. Pobiegł w tamtą stronę, ale powstrzymało go upiornie zielone światło, które mknęło w jego kierunku. Padł na ziemię, uderzając głową o wystający kamień. Syknął z bólu, ale podniósł się do pionu. Pognał w stronę Łapy i w ostatniej chwili zablokował Cruciatusa, którego rzuciła Lestrange.

- Czyżby mały Potterek postanowił obronić swojego ojca chrzestnego? – zakpiła czarnowłosa kobieta, gdy tylko go dostrzegła.

- A żebyś wiedziała, ty stara ladacznico – warknął Gryfon i cisnął w nią klątwą wybuchającą. Lestrange obroniła się tarczą i odpowiedziała zaklęciem tnącym. Zielonooki chłopak odchylił się leniwie, a zaklęcie trafiło Śmierciożercę, który nieopodal walczył z Hestią Jones. Syriusz nie mógł pomóc swojemu chrześniakowi, gdyż zaatakowało go dwóch popleczników Czarnego Pana. Tak więc Harry samodzielnie stawiał czoła najwierniejszej zwolenniczce Voldemorta i szło mu nieźle. Walka była bardzo wyrównana, a zaklęcia fruwały z niezwykłą prędkością i precyzją.

- Avada Kedavra! – ryknęła desperacko Bella, jednak Gryfon wyczarował przed sobą mur, który zaabsorbował zaklęcie i rozleciał się w pył.

Kobieta ponowiła próbę zabicia chłopaka, lecz znowu nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu. Harry odpowiedział zaklęciem tłukącym, które trafiło ją w klatkę piersiową, co spotkało się z bolesnym jękiem Śmierciożerczyni.

- I tak cię zabiję! – wrzeszczała, a z jej oczu wyzierało szaleństwo.

- Prędzej to ja poślę cię w piach – odparł spokojnie kruczowłosy i zaatakował klątwą galaretowatych nóżek.

Bellatrix ryknęła szyderczym śmiechem.

- Rzucasz zaklęcia godne pierwszoroczniaka – zawołała, odpowiadając zaklęciem rozcinającym.

- Bo jesteś tak słaba, że to mi wystarczy – Gryfon uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Miał nadzieję, że wytrąci ją tym stwierdzeniem z równowagi i w końcu Lestrange popełni jakiś błąd. Nie pomylił się. Kobieta zaczęła miotać w niego zaklęciami w szybkim tempie, a on w tym czasie teleportował się tuż za nią. Za nim Bella zorientowała się, co się dzieje, została oszołomiona. Wybraniec ruszył na pomoc Łapie, ale zmienił kierunek, gdy usłyszał cierpiętniczy wrzask, który natychmiast rozpoznał.

- Ginny! – wrzasnął, a serce zaczęło bić mu jeszcze szybciej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe.

* * *

Daphne i Ginny we dwójkę musiały radzić sobie z piątką Śmierciożerców. Było to bardzo trudne, ale obie zgodnie współpracowały, co pomagało im odparowywać klątwy przeciwników. Wiedziały jednak, że jeśli zaraz ktoś im nie pomoże, to padną z wyczerpania. Udało im się w końcu powalić jednego sługusa Riddle'a, ale do czwórki, która jeszcze pozostała, dołączyło kolejnych dwóch i sytuacja dziewczyn stała się dramatyczna, wręcz rozpaczliwa. Daphne zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wyjdą cało z tej sytuacji, gdy Ginny jako pierwsza została obezwładniona. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć sekund, a Ślizgonka wylądowała na wilgotnej ziemi tuż obok rudowłosej.

- Crucio! – zawołał jeden z Śmierciożerców, celując w Ginny.

Dziewczyna wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, a ton jej głosu podniósł się o kolejną oktawę, gdy pozostali członkowie bandy Voldemorta wypowiedzieli to samo zaklęcie.

Nagle Daphne i Ginny uniosły się w powietrze i odleciały kilka metrów dalej. Wylądowały w ramionach Harry'ego, niemal zwalając go z nóg.

- Uciekajcie – szepnął do nich, ale było za późno. Szóstka Śmierciożerców zmierzała w ich stronę. Harry z wściekłością zaczął ciskać w nich wszystkimi znanymi sobie zaklęciami. Pominął jedynie niewybaczalne, ale przed używaniem czarnomagicznych się nie hamował. W tym czasie na placu boju pojawili się aurorzy, jednak było ich niepokojąco mało. Dwójka z nich postanowiła wesprzeć Gryfona i dwie dziewczyny, lecz Śmierciożercy też otrzymali pomoc ze strony swoich kompanów. Harry zdołał obezwładnić dwóch rywali, ale przypłacił to raną ciętą w brzuch. Nie dość, że kulał na lewą nogę, na którą wcześniej upadły drzwi, to teraz jeszcze porządnie krwawił. Adrenalina krążąca w jego żyłach sprawiła, że prawie w ogóle nie czuł bólu, więc nadal walczył dzielnie. Nie robił tego dla siebie, ale dla swoich przyjaciół. Pomimo tego, co zrobiły mu Daphne i Ginny nadal je kochał i nie mógł dopuścić, by stało im się coś złego. Miał przecież jeszcze Rona, Hermionę, Syriusza i nawet grupkę Ślizgonów, którzy na niego liczyli. Miotnął zaklęciem wybuchającym pod nogi Śmierciożerców, a ci wylecieli w górę, przekoziołkowali kilka metrów w powietrzu i z hukiem wylądowali na ścianie sklepu Zonka. Gryfon od razu ruszył na kolejnych wrogów, którzy atakowali grupkę niemal bezbronnych trzecioroczniaków. Machnął różdżką, a czerwonym promień wleciał w jedną z zamaskowanych postaci. Przeciwnik zawył z bólu, gdy jego prawa ręka wygięła się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Wściekły przełożył różdżkę do drugiej dłoni, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, ugodziło go zaklęcie petryfikujące. Zdenerwowani Śmierciożercy rzucili się na chłopaka, którego wsparł Remus, a chwilę później doszła jeszcze do nich Tonks. W trójkę radzili sobie dobrze, a przeciwników powoli ubywało. Trzask aportacji sprawił, że kruczowłosy rozejrzał się z niepokojem na twarzy, ale okazało się, że to dodatkowi członkowie Zakonu Feniksa przybyli na pomoc. Harry zagapił się na moment i klątwa torturująca ugodziła go w żołądek. Zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć i spojrzał z nienawiścią na osobę stojącą przed nim. Była to Bellatrix Lestrange, która musiała zostać wybudzona. Zaśmiewała się z jego cierpienia i patrzyła na niego tryumfalnie.

- Co, nawet nie umiesz rzucić porządnego Cruciatusa? – spytał chłopak słabo, przezwyciężając ból.

W oczach kobiety pojawiła się furia. Cofnęła zaklęcie, tylko po to, by zaatakować go zaklęciem uśmiercającym. Zielonooki spojrzał tylko na nią z ironią i zrobił szybki unik. Ponownie zaczęli się pojedynkować. Na nieszczęście Belli do Harry'ego dołączył Remus i po dość krótkiej walce kobieta ponownie runęła na trawę oszołomiona. Śmierciożercy w końcu zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że sobie nie poradzą, więc wyciągnęli świstokliki. Zakon, który był tym razem na to przygotowany, rzucił wcześniej zaklęcia antyświstoklikowe. Jeden ze zwolenników Riddle'a, widząc, że nie mają możliwości ucieczki, wycelował w pobliski mór i zawołał.

- Expulso!

Nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, a Gryfon w ostatniej chwili zobaczył, że Ginny i Daphne, które cały czas walczyły ramię w ramię, zaraz zostaną zasypane lawiną spadających cegieł. W ostatniej chwili odciągnął je ze strefy zagrożenia, samemu narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie zdążył się wycofać dostatecznie szybko i dwie cegły trafiły go w głowę. Oczy Gryfona uciekły w głąb czaszki. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał przerażone wrzaski dziewczyn, a po chwili nastała ciemność. Daphne i Ginny natychmiast uklękły przed chłopakiem. Ślizgonka sprawdziła puls i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Żyje – wyszeptała.

Rudowłosa wylewitowała nieruchome ciało Harry'ego i obie pognały do zamku. Wiedziały, że nie ma sensu prosić nikogo dorosłego o pomoc, bo i tak stan kruczowłosego nie pozwalał na teleportację. Śmierciożercy, wykorzystując zamieszanie spowodowane wybuchem, rzucili się do ucieczki. Dziewczyny już tego nie widziały. Jak burza wpadły do szkoły i pobiegły do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ginny opuściła Harry'ego na wolne łóżko, a Daphne wezwała panią Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka doskoczyła do łóżka i pobladła, widząc rozległe rany na głowie chłopaka. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć sprawdzających i natychmiast ruszyła do kominka, aby wezwać uzdrowicieli ze Św. Munga. Przybyli po kilku minutach i zaczęli pracować nad stabilizacją Harry'ego. Byli tak zaaferowani, że nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, jak do pomieszczenia weszli po kolei Syriusz, Remus, Ron, Hermiona, Hagrid i jeszcze kilka osób.

- Musimy wprowadzić go w stan śpiączki – powiedział w końcu jeden z uzdrowicieli. – Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to umrze. Jego organizm nie radzi sobie z obrażeniami.

- Czy to pomoże? – spytała płaczliwie Ginny.

- Jeśli go uśpimy, będą większe szanse, ale nie możemy niczego obiecać.

- A feniks nie mógłby pomóc? – zapytała Daphne z nadzieją.

Pani Pomfrey potrząsnęła głową.

- Jest zbyt ciężko ranny – powiedziała smutno. Feniks może uleczyć tylko obrażenia zewnętrzne, ale z wewnętrznymi sobie nie poradzi.

Pielęgniarka wlała do ust chłopaka jakiś eliksir, a uzdrowiciele opuścili pomieszczenie, gdyż nie mogli zrobić nic więcej. Pani Pomfrey poprosiła przyjaciół Wybrańca, żeby dali jej znać, jeśli w jego stanie nastąpi jakaś zmiana i zaszyła się w swoim gabinecie. Daphne i Ginny usiadły przy Harrym i ujęły po jednej dłoni chłopaka.

- Jak myślicie, są jakieś szanse, że z tego wyjdzie? – spytał Ron stłumionym głosem.

- Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję – odparł przygnębiony Remus. – Ja muszę iść. Pełnię dzisiaj patrol na korytarzach.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi.

- Jeśli on… - zaczęła Ślizgonka, ale Ginny gwałtownie nią potrząsnęła.

- Nie mów tak! – krzyknęła. – Harry przeżyje, musisz w to wierzyć!

Jednak w głowie rudowłosej dziewczyny wciąż kołatały się słowa, które przed chwilą wypowiedział Lunatyk. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję… Do szpitala zaczęły wchodzić kolejne ranne osoby, ale Ginny w ogóle tego nie dostrzegła. Dla niej teraz liczył się tylko Harry i cud, który musiał się wydarzyć, by jej ukochany się obudził.


	16. ROZDZIAŁ 15 - NIGDY CIĘ NIE ZAWIODĘ

OD AUTORA

Oto mój prezent dla was w postaci kolejnego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 15

NIGDY WIĘCEJ CIĘ NIE ZAWIODĘ

Minęły cztery dni odkąd Harry został uśpiony, ale jak na razie w jego stanie nie nastąpiła żadna poprawa. Ginny non stop siedziała przy chłopaku, a Daphne odwiedzała go, gdy tylko znalazła trochę wolnego czasu. Ron i Hermiona też byli częstymi gośćmi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, tak samo jak Łapa i Remus.

- Czyli twierdzisz, że to Czarny Pan kontroluje Ritę? – spytał Ron, który siedział w jednej ławce razem z Daphne i Hermioną.

Właśnie trwała lekcja Zaklęć i Uroków, na której zawsze można było swobodnie rozmawiać.

- Wszystko na to wskazuje – odparła Ślizgonka, próbując rzucić niewerbalnie zaklęcie Silencio.

Niestety papuga, którą miała uciszyć, nadal skrzeczała dość głośno.

- Skąd możesz mieć pewność? – wtrąciła się Hermiona, mimochodem uciszając swoją żabę. – To mogą być głupie wymysły tej…

- Nie kończ – przerwał jej rudzielec. – Doskonale wiemy, jak bardzo uwielbiasz Skeeter.

- Wszystko sobie dokładnie przemyślałam – powiedziała Daphne. - Zobaczcie. W Proroku pojawia się artykuł mówiący o tym, że Harry zmienił strony, a jeszcze tego samego dnia uczniowie mojego domu zaczynają go potwierdzać, no i żeby tego było mało, pokazują fotografię, na których widnieje Harry w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców. Wygląda na to, że już wcześniej musieli wiedzieć o pojawieniu się tej informacji w gazecie, bo w przeciwnym wypadku nie mieliby tych zdjęć.

- Nawet jeśli tak było, to wcale nie oznacza, że Skeeter pracuje dla Voldemorta. – Hermiona nadal była sceptyczna, co do pomysłu blondwłosej dziewczyny. – Przecież mogła ona uknuć tą intrygę z kilkoma Ślizgonami, którzy nie lubią Harry'ego.

- A skąd, w takim razie, Rita znała dokładną treść listu, który Czarny Pan do niego wysłał? Przecież podobno nawet wam nie zdradził całej treści, tylko wytłumaczył ogólnikowo, czego chciał Riddle.

Brunetka otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Na ten widok Ron zachichotał.

- A ty z czego się śmiejesz? – fuknęła na niego dziewczyna.

- Bo rzadko się zdarza, żeby ktoś doszedł do prawidłowych wniosków szybciej od ciebie.

- A ty za to prawie nigdy nie wykonujesz dobrze ćwiczeń na lekcji – odcięła się brązowowłosa, widząc, że Ron bezskutecznie próbuje rzucić zaklęcie uciszające na mysz.

Weasley już chciał jej zripostować, jednak przeszkodziła mu Daphne, która warknęła:

- Zamknijcie się! Po lekcji skończycie wzajemne podrywy, a teraz skupmy się na tym, jak pomóc Harry'emu.

Uszy Rona poczerwieniały, a policzki Hermiony przybrały niemal identyczny odcień. Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Od dawna podejrzewała, że ta dwójka ma się ku sobie, ale żadne nie jest na tyle odważne, żeby się do tego przyznać.

- Masz przy sobie jakieś zdjęcie? – Hermiona powróciła do wcześniej omawianego tematu.

Blondwłosa dziewczyna wyciągnęła z torby fotografię i położyła ją na stole.

- Udało mi się wyciągnąć jedno z kufra Pansy – powiedziała z zadowoleniem.

Gryfoni przyjrzeli się uważnie zdjęciu.

- Gdybym nie wiedziała, że zostało sfabrykowane, to uznałabym je za prawdziwe – przyznała brunetka. – Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego zwątpiłaś w Harry'ego.

Daphne potrząsnęła głową.

- Zawiodłam jako przyjaciółka – powiedziała smutno. – On zaopiekował się mną, był zawsze dla mnie dobry, a co ważniejsze, uratował mi życie, a ja w zamian odwdzięczyłam mu się w taki sposób.

- Co to za pogaduchy? – spytał z oburzeniem profesor Flitwick, który podszedł do ich stolika. – Proszę pokazać mi, czego się dzisiaj nauczyliście.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Hermionie udało się wykonać zadanie, natomiast Ron sprawił, że mysz zaczęła piszczeć przeraźliwie, gdy jej ogon dwukrotnie się wydłużył.

- Panno Greengrass – ponaglił dziewczynę maleńki nauczyciel.

Daphne bez przekonania machnęła różdżką i pomyślała inkantację zaklęcia. Sekundę później papuga rozdarła się, gdy z jej głowy wystrzeliły długie i ostre kolce.

Profesor Flitwick cofnął źle rzucone uroki i przemówił:

- Panno Granger, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. A wy dwoje wiecie, co macie robić w wolnym czasie, prawda? – zwrócił się do rudzielca i Ślizgonki.

W odpowiedzi pokiwali głowami, a Mistrz Zaklęć odszedł, aby sprawdzić postępy innych uczniów.

- To co robimy z tymi informacjami? – spytał Ron, wracając do sprawy Rity i szkolnych Śmierciożerców.

- Może pogadacie z Syriuszem na temat Rity – odpowiedziała Daphne.

- A co ze Ślizgonami? – odezwała się brunetka.

- Zostawcie to mnie. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Mam już pewien plan.

Po lekcjach starsza z sióstr Greengrass udała się prosto do gabinetu Snape'a. Zapukała cicho, a usłyszawszy zaproszenie, weszła do środka. W pomieszczeniu jak zwykle panował półmrok, na co Daphne wykrzywiła usta w drwiącym uśmieszku.

- Ach, panna Greengrass, proszę siadać – powitał ją nauczyciel, wskazując miejsce naprzeciw siebie.

Dziewczyna usiadła, a profesor zapytał:

- Co mogę dla pani zrobić?

- Chodzi o Harry'ego – powiadomiła Ślizgonka, na co Snape westchnął.

- Domyślałem się, że o niego. W czym właściwie tkwi problem?

Daphne podała mężczyźnie słynną fotografię, a ten ją obejrzał, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

- Jak pani weszła w posiadanie tego zdjęcia? – zapytał po chwili.

- Te fotografie są dość popularne w naszym Pokoju Wspólnym – odpowiedziała spokojnie Daphne. – Obawiam się, że uczniowie, którzy je rozpowszechniają, pracują dla Czarnego Pana.

- Możesz mieć rację – zgodził się z nią mężczyzna, który porzucił formalny ton. – Obiecuję, że się tym zajmę. Jeśli nie masz nic więcej do dodania, to muszę cię przeprosić. Mam jeszcze sporo wypracowań do sprawdzenia. Nie sądziłem, że to kiedyś powiem, ale przydałby mi się teraz pan Potter. Świetnie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków i gdyby tylko prawo na to zezwalało, to oddałby mu swoje stanowisko i zajął się wyłącznie pracą w Mungu.

Kącik ust Daphne powędrował ku górze.

„Może nareszcie Snape zmądrzał?" pomyślała.

Pożegnała się i opuściła gabinet. Skierowała się w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdyż zamierzała odwiedzić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

* * *

Lord Voldemort był w podłym nastroju i nie zmieniły tego nawet tortury, które zafundował swoim zwolennikom po tym, jak przegrali z kretesem walkę w Hogsmeade. Po raz kolejny go zawiedli, a w efekcie plan mający na celu zdyskredytowanie Pottera spalił na panewce. Nie było sensu drukować kłamstw na jego temat w Proroku, bo mieszkańcy wioski widzieli, że podczas bitwy stanął po stronie tych głupców z Zakonu. Riddle zamyślił się. Próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby w prosty sposób zabić tego bachora. Postanowił, że na razie nie będzie organizował wielkich ataków, a skupi się jedynie na mugolach. Uznał, że jeśli zaatakuje po dłuższej przerwie, to zaskoczy Pottera i wtedy go dopadnie. Zadowolony wrócił do torturowania swoich sług.

* * *

Syriusz z kopniaka otworzył drzwi do redakcji Proroka Codziennego. Wszedł za Remusem do środka i zatrzasnął wrota z głośnym hukiem. Sekretarka siedząca przy biurku zaczęła się na nich wydzierać, ale mężczyźni zignorowali jej donośne okrzyki i z wielkim rozmachem wparowali do gabinetu Redaktora Naczelnego Gazety.

- Co to, do diabła, ma znaczyć? – ryknął starszy mężczyzna, zrywając się z fotela.

- Dzień dobry, panie Hatkins – powiedział wilkołak, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

Ernest Hatkins był niskim i pulchnym mężczyzną. Sądząc po rzadkich, siwych włosach, gęstej brodzie i mnóstwem zmarszczek na twarzy, mógł mieć około sześćdziesięciu lat.

- Kim jesteście?! – warknął, patrząc złowrogo na Łapę i Lunatyka.

- Nazywam się Syriusz Black… – zaczął Wąchacz, ale szef Proroka natychmiast mu przerwał.

- Pan Black! – zawołał jowialnie. – Co za niezwykłe spotkanie. Od dawna chciałem przeprowadzić z panem wywiad, a właściwie od czasu pańskiego uniewinnienia.

- Przybyłem tu w zupełnie innej sprawie, Hatkins – powiedział szorstko Łapa.

- W takim razie, co panów do mnie sprowadza? – spytał Ernest, udając zaciekawienie.

- Chcemy, żeby przestał pan publikować te bzdury o Harrym – odparł ostro czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

Redaktor roześmiał się.

- Sugeruje pan, że Prorok Codzienny drukuje nieprawdziwe informacje? – spytał.

- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Syriusz.

- Jak możecie oskarżać mnie o coś tak niedorzecznego?! – zawołał oburzony mężczyzna. – Podam was za to do sądu!

Łapa zbliżył się do niego, na co ten zbladł.

- Pragnę cię poinformować – syknął Wąchacz – że Harry leży teraz w Hogwarckim szpitalu i walczy o życie, bo podczas ostatniej bitwy w Hogsmeade został ranny, gdy zaciekle bronił wioski przed Śmierciożercami.

- Informacje o panu Potterze, które otrzymaliśmy, dotarły do nas od naszej najlepszej reporterki – powiedział Hatkins.

- W takim razie jestem pewny, że będzie pan nam w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie teraz przebywa pani Skeeter – wtrącił z uśmiechem Remus.

Ernest wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale spróbował ukryć to przed dwójką mężczyzn i rzekł:

- Rita jest teraz na zasłużonym urlopie. Każdy ma czasem prawo odpocząć.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Jesteś kłamcą, Hatkins! – wybuchnął. – Gdyby ta wiedźma była na urlopie, to przedwczoraj nie opublikowałaby kolejnych wyssanych z palca bredni o świetnie spisujących się aurorach. Dla twojej wiadomości, do Hogsmeade przybyła ich zaledwie dwudziestka i w bardzo małym stopniu przyczyniła się do przepędzenia zwolenników Voldemorta.

Starszy mężczyzna zadrżał na dźwięk tego imienia, ale Łapa i Lunatyk kompletnie to zlekceważyli. Za to szef Proroka miał już dosyć tej rozmowy.

- Wynoście się stąd! – ryknął. – Precz, ale to już!

Wąchacz chciał zrobić jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Ernesta, ale powstrzymał go Remus, który położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Chodźmy Łapo, myślę, że u pani Bones uda nam się wskórać nieco więcej w tej sprawie. Odwrócił się i położył dłoń na klamce. Już miał ją nacisnąć, ale odezwał się Hatkins:

- Spokojnie, panowie. Wydaje mi się, że możemy się jakoś dogadać.

- Nie będziesz już pisał tych głupot na temat Harry'ego? – spytał groźnie Syriusz.

- Nie będę, ale proszę was, odnajdźcie Ritę. Wiem, że to Śmierciożercy mają coś wspólnego z jej zniknięciem.

- I tak mieliśmy taki zamiar – powiedział Lunatyk. – Chcę jednak pana ostrzec. Jeżeli zobaczymy jeszcze jeden fałszywy artykuł w pańskiej gazecie, to zgłosimy tą sprawę do Departamentu Czarodziejskiego Prawa.

Mężczyzna sztywno skinął głową.

- W takim razie my już pójdziemy – rzekł Syriusz i wraz z Lunatykiem wyszli z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Ginny siedziała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przy łóżku Harry'ego. Była zrozpaczona i przerażona jednocześnie. Odkąd chłopak tu trafił, nie zaszła w nim żadna pozytywna zmiana, która świadczyłaby, że może wyzdrowieć. Ten fakt bardzo ją martwił i choć przyjaciele próbowali ją pocieszyć, to nie odnosiło to żadnych rezultatów. Jej strach wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszło dwóch uzdrowicieli. Po chwili z gabinetu wyłoniła się pani Pomfrey i cała trójka zaczęła badać Wybrańca.

- Czy Harry'emu się pogorszyło? – spytała rudowłosa drżącym głosem.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, panno Weasley – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka. – Okazało się, że organizm pana Pottera jest bardzo silny i możemy zacząć wybudzać go ze śpiączki.

Na twarzy Ginny pojawiła się ulga i niewyobrażalne szczęście.

- Na razie będzie jeszcze nieprzytomny – ciągnęła Poppy – ale myślę, że zmieni się to już wkrótce.

Rudowłosa w podskokach wybiegła ze szpitala. Miała zamiar obwieścić całemu światu tą wspaniałą nowinę, a na pierwszą osobę natknęła się zaraz po wyjściu. Wpadła prosto na Daphne, którą przytuliła mocno. Ślizgonka rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, ale widząc uśmiechniętą twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny, odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Uzdrowiciele go wybudzają – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Przez jakiś czas będzie nieprzytomny, ale pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że niedługo powinien odzyskać świadomość.

Nagle spoważniała.

- Daphne, przepraszam za wszystko.

- Przecież już mnie przepraszałaś – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – Nie wracajmy do tego.

Młode czarodziejki ponownie się uściskały.

- Idź coś zjeść - zaproponowała Ślizgonka. – Nie jadłaś nic przez cały dzień.

Jak na zawołanie, Ginny zaburczało w żołądku.

Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem, a rudowłosa popędziła do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Była cisza nocna, gdy Daphne razem z Astorią po cichu wśliznęły się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Proszę cię, nie rób tego – powiedziała błagalnie młodsza z sióstr, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające wokół łóżka Harry'ego.

- Nie mam innego wyjścia – odpowiedziała blondwłosa dziewczyna, a w jej głosie było słychać ogromną determinację.

- Ale Przysięga Wieczysta? – jęknęła rozpaczliwie Astoria. – Przecież Harry'emu na pewno wystarczą zwykłe przeprosiny.

- Nie rozumiesz? Nie ma słów, które mogłyby zadośćuczynić to, co mu zrobiłam. Postanowiłam, że to zrobię i mnie nie powstrzymasz.

- To jest wiążące – spróbowała jeszcze raz ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. – Jeśli złamiesz chociażby jeden punkt przysięgi, to umrzesz.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Pomożesz mi czy mam poprosić kogoś innego?

Ślizgonka już od kilku dni planowała złożyć wiążącą przysięgę. Wiedziała, że teraz jest ostatnia szansa, bo jak chłopak się obudzi, to będzie za późno. Harry nigdy by się nie zgodził, żeby ktoś oddawał własne życie w jego ręce.

- No dobra – zgodziła się Astoria – ale wiedz, że mi się to nie podoba.

Daphne ujęła Harry'ego za rękę, a młodsza dziewczyna dotknęła różdżką ich złączonych dłoni.

- Harry – zaczęła dziewczyna.

Ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że nieprzytomne osoby mogą słyszeć, co się do nich mówi. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że chłopak usłyszy wszystko, co zaraz powie. Wzięła kilka oddechów i kontynuowała:

– Wiem, że zawiodłam cię tak mocno, że nie zdziwię się, jeśli nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz. Nie będę zła, ani nie będę cię o to błagała. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że bardzo żałuję krzywdy, jaką ci wyrządziłam. Biorąc pod uwagę, że już dwukrotnie uratowałeś mi życie, postanowiłam złożyć je w twoje ręce. Robię to, żeby pokazać ci, jak bardzo cię kocham, a jednocześnie chcę ci obiecać, że już nigdy cię nie zawiodę. Przysięgam stać wiernie u twojego boku. Przysięgam być twoją przyjaciółką na wieki, o ile mi wybaczysz. Obiecuję zrobić wszystko, o co mnie poprosisz i wreszcie obiecuję, że nigdy nie stanę pomiędzy tobą, a Ginny.

Ślizgonka skończyła mówić, a chwilę później złote światło oplotło ją i Harry'ego. Dłoń, w której trzymała rękę chłopaka na ułamek sekundy ją zapiekła, ale trwało to tak krótko, że prawie w ogóle tego nie poczuła. Gdy pieczenie ustało, światło również zniknęło. Dziewczyna pochyliła się i pocałowała Harry'ego w czoło. Bez słowa odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia. Nie zauważyła, że w drzwiach minęła się z Ginny, ani tego, że Harry Potter poruszył się i otworzył oczy.

* * *

OD AUTORA

Pewnie niektórzy z was stwierdzą, że reakcja Daphne znowu była przesadzona. Sam się z tym zgadzam, ale ta przysięga odegra bardzo dużą rolę w moim opowiadaniu. Jeszcze raz życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt.


	17. ROZDZIAŁ 16 - PRAWDZIWA PRZYJAŹŃ

ROZDZIAŁ 16

PRAWDZIWA PRZYJAŹŃ

- Harry! – zawołały jednocześnie Ginny i Astoria.

Chłopak usiłował dojrzeć osoby stojące obok jego łóżka, ale bez okularów prawie nic nie widział. Rudowłosa założyła mu je na nos, a on wreszcie zobaczył swoją ukochaną, a także siostrę Daphne.

- Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał słabym głosem.

Jego twarz wyrażała kompletną dezorientację. Astoria, słysząc, że ma problemy z mówieniem, szybko wręczyła mu szklankę z wodą. Wybraniec przełknął całą zawartość i odstawił ją na szafkę stojącą przy łóżku.

- W Skrzydle Szpitalnym – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Oberwałeś cegłami w głowę, gdy jeden ze Śmierciożerców zaklęciem zburzył mór.

Gryfon skupił się, próbując sobie przypomnieć sytuację, o której mówiła rudowłosa. Niemal natychmiast w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie walki w Hogsmeade.

- Jak skończyła się bitwa? – zapytał.

- Śmierciożercy uciekli zaraz po eksplozji. Dzięki tobie prawie nikt nie zginął. Nie martw się tym. Lepiej powiedz, jak się czujesz.

- Łeb mnie nawala, ale poza tym w porządku – odpowiedział. – Ile osób zginęło?

- Trzech mieszkańców wioski i jeden członek Zakonu – odparła Ginny.

- A ile czasu już tu jestem?

- Prawie pięć dni.

Zielonooki chciał zerwać się z posłania, słysząc, że przez tak długi okres leżał bezczynnie, ale gdy poczuł zawroty głowy, natychmiast z powrotem opadł na poduszki.

- Wiem, że chciałbyś już wstać, ale na razie to chyba jest niemożliwe – powiedziała Weasley'ówna. – Miałeś paskudny uraz głowy i obawiam się, że nie wyjdziesz stąd tak szybko.

W czasie, gdy dziewczyna rozmawiała z chłopakiem, Astoria poszła po pielęgniarkę, która teraz ją ochrzaniała:

- Co to ma znaczyć? Już dawno trwa cisza nocna, a z tego co pamiętam, to nikt ci nie pozwolił tu przebywać o tak późnej porze!

- Przepraszam. – Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna zrobiła minę zbitego psa. – Ma pani rację. Ja już wychodzę.

Mrugnęła do Harry'ego i Ginny, po czym opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne. Poppy zbliżyła się do Gryfona i podała mu jakiś eliksir. Później przebadała go i stwierdziła, że musi jeszcze poleżeć przez kilka dni.

- Panno Weasley, ma pani pięć minut. Pacjent musi odpoczywać – zwróciła się do rudowłosej dziewczyny, która kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi, a Poppy oddaliła się.

- Harry – zaczęła Ginny poważnym tonem – wiem, jak bardzo cię zraniłam swoją zazdrością i chciałam cię za to przeprosić. Już nigdy więcej nie będę zachowywała się jak idiotka. Z Daphne też rozmawiałam i ją przeprosiłam.

- Wiem, widziałem was razem w Trzech Miotłach – powiedział Gryfon z lekkim uśmiechem. – Obiecujesz, że to się więcej nie powtórzy?

- Obiecuję – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił. Niestety w tym momencie ponownie pojawiła się pani Pomfrey i wygoniła rudowłosą, a następnie podała Wybrańcowi Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Chłopak przełknął go bez protestów. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, a on już spał.

* * *

Draco Malfoy siedział w swoim Pokoju Wspólnym i wpatrywał się ponuro w dogasający kominek. Odkąd przybył do Hogwartu, w jego życiu dużo się zmieniło. Uczniowie nie mieli już przed nim respektu, a na dodatek nie udało mu się wypełnić misji, którą otrzymał od Czarnego Pana. Jego zadanie było relatywnie proste. Musiał zabić profesora Snape'a. Jednak choć bardzo się starał znaleźć sam na sam z Mistrzem Eliksirów, to jak dotąd szczęście mu nie dopisało. Sytuacja młodego Ślizgona robiła się coraz cięższa. Voldemort dał mu czas do Bożego Narodzenia i zapowiedział, że jeśli chłopak nie zrobi, co do niego należy, to zginie w ciężkich męczarniach. Malfoy miał nadzieję, że dorwanie Snape'a będzie prostsze teraz, gdy Potter przebywa w punkcie szpitalnym i wszyscy przejmują się jego losem, ale okazały się one być próżne. Coś trzasnęło i przed nim pojawił się skrzat domowy.

- Przesyłka dla Panicza Malfoya – zaskrzeczał, podając Ślizgonowi sporego rozmiaru paczkę. Chłopak odebrał ją i powiedział:

- Masz szczęście, że dostarczyłeś ją na czas, bo inaczej za karę spędziłbyś dwie godziny w zamrażalniku.

Stworzonko skuliło się nieznacznie, ale wykonało przepisowy ukłon przed Panem.

- Na co ty jeszcze czekasz?! – warknął Malfoy. – Zjeżdżaj stąd, ale to migiem!

Skrzat skłonił się i zniknął z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Ślizgon rozerwał niecierpliwie papier i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na widok Błyskawicy, którą mu przysłała matka. Jego humor poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na dnie paczki odnalazł Pelerynę-Niewidkę. Roześmiał się cicho, wiedząc, że teraz z łatwością dorwie Snape'a.

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się dość wcześnie. Założył okulary i dostrzegł Syriusza, który siedział w nogach jego łóżka.

- Cześć – wyszczerzył się.

- Cześć – odpowiedział Łapa, również się uśmiechając. – Lepiej się czujesz?

Zielonooki skinął głową, a następnie zapytał:

- Działo się coś ciekawego, podczas mojej niedyspozycji?

- Razem z Remusem odwiedziliśmy Redakcję Proroka Codziennego i załatwiliśmy z redaktorem, że nie będzie już nigdy drukował kłamstw na twój temat.

- Naprawdę? – spytał kruczowłosy z nadzieją.

- Na sto procent – odparł Wąchacz.

Harry miał ochotę go porządnie wyściskać, ale czuł się wyjątkowo słaby, więc zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez godzinę na różne tematy, lecz musieli przerwać, bo Syriusz musiał iść poprowadzić zajęcia lekcyjne. Chłopak planował się zdrzemnąć, ale przeszkodziła mu w tym Daphne, która niepostrzeżenie weszła do pomieszczenia.

- Harry, możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała, a Gryfon dosłyszał w jej głosie lęk i niepewność.

Tak było w istocie. Ślizgonka bardzo obawiała się rozmowy z chłopakiem, a zwłaszcza tego, że ją odrzuci i nie będzie już więcej się chciał z nią przyjaźnić. Nie miałaby do niego o to pretensji, ale naprawdę zależało jej na nim i pragnęła jego wybaczenia.

- Skoro chcesz gadać ze Śmierciożercą, to możemy – odpowiedział Harry.

W oczach Ślizgonki zaszkliły się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć.

- Tak strasznie cię przepraszam – powiedziała. – Ja n-nie wiem, co mi wtedy odbiło. Przeczytałam o tobie w Proroku, a później zobaczyłam zdjęcia…

- Jakie zdjęcia?! – przerwał jej gwałtownie Harry, siadając na łóżku.

Zacisnął powieki, gdy obraz zawirował szaleńczo.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Daphne z przejęciem, pomagając ponownie mu się położyć.

Gryfon przytaknął.

- Mów lepiej, co z tymi zdjęciami.

Ślizgonka podała mu fotografię, a ten uważnie ją przestudiował. Dojrzał samego siebie w otoczeniu kilkunastu Śmierciożerców.

- Niezła sztuczka – przyznał. – Widzę, że Parkinson i reszta nie próżnują. Tylko, że to wcale nie sprawia, że twoje zachowanie stało się dla mnie zrozumiałe. Myślałem, że mnie znasz, że mi ufasz i że traktujesz mnie jak przyjaciela. Najwyraźniej się pomyliłem.

Daphne nie mogła wytrzymać jego oskarżycielskiego tonu. Schowała twarz w dłoniach, chcąc ukryć przed chłopakiem, że płacze. Ten jednak musiał to zauważyć, gdyż pociągnął ją za szatę i dziewczyna znalazła się tuż przy nim. Podniósł jej głowę i spojrzał prosto w szare oczy Ślizgonki, które wypełnione były bólem i głębokim żalem. Widział, że jest jej przykro, ale mimo to nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Czy wybaczyć jej i narazić się na powtórny zawód, czy może odrzucić ją i wymazać z pamięci ich krótkotrwałą przyjaźń. Wyobraził sobie, co by było, gdyby zrezygnował z dziewczyny. Wówczas Daphne znowu zostałaby niemal zupełnie sama. Co prawda za kumplowała się z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny, ale chłopak wiedział, że to nie to samo, co z nim. Nie chciał jej zostawiać. W końcu kochał ją jak siostrę, a skoro tak było, to był jej przyszywanym bratem, a co za tym idzie, Daphne stała się częścią jego rodziny, której, notabene, nigdy nie miał. Objął ją delikatnie w pasie, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Już nigdy nie zrobię ci takiego świństwa, przysięgam – wyszeptała mu do ucha i pocałowała go w policzek.

Harry drgnął. Właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. Gdy był nieprzytomny, miał kilka przebłysków świadomości. Przypomniał sobie osobę trzymającą go za rękę i głos, znajomy, kobiecy głos. Teraz wiedział, do kogo należał i zrozumiał, co zrobiła Daphne.

- Czy ty złożyłaś Przysięgę Wieczystą? – spytał prosto z mostu, chcąc upewnić się, że to nie działo się w jego chorej wyobraźni.

- Czyli jednak słyszałeś? – odpowiedziała dziewczyna pytaniem na pytanie.

Gryfon spojrzał na nią ze złością.

- Czyś ty zwariowała? Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, na co się naraziłaś.

Ślizgonka patrzyła na niego ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Na nic się nie naraziłam, bo nigdy już cię nie zdradzę. A chciałam ci to przysiąc dlatego, że nie wiedziałam, jak mogę cię przeprosić.

- Wystarczyłaby mi szczera rozmowa – powiedział poirytowany Harry.

- Miałam jeszcze inny powód, dla którego to zrobiłam. Chciałam zabezpieczyć wszystkie twoje tajemnice.

- Że co? – Harry nie wiedział, co dziewczyna ma na myśli.

- Przecież dobrze wiesz, że w Slytherinie są osoby, które popierają Voldemorta. Gdyby jakimś cudem udało im się mnie dorwać, to i tak nie dowiedzą się ode mnie niczego ważnego o tobie.

Wybraniec gapił się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Zrozumiał, że Ślizgonce naprawdę na nim zależy i poczuł jak wewnątrz niego rozlewa się ciepło.

- Witaj z powrotem, Daphne – powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem, a dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Taki widok zastała Ginny, gdy przyszła odwiedzić swojego chłopaka. Gryfon spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, bo doskonale znał wybuchowy charakter dziewczyny. Jednak rudowłosa tylko się uśmiechnęła i dołączyła do zbiorowego uścisku.

- No, no, no, widzę, że mój drogi chrześniak nie może się zdecydować, którą piękność wybrać – zażartował Syriusz, który stanął w progu.

- Zgadłeś, Łapo – odpowiedział chłopak z wyszczerzem. – Chyba przeprowadzę się do innego kraju, w którym dozwolone jest posiadanie wielu żon.

- To dwie ci nie wystarczą? – zdziwił się komicznie Syriusz.

Harry pokręcił głową, przybierając bardzo poważną minę.

– Mam w planach upolować jeszcze Hermionkę.

Puścił Daphne, a Ginny wciągnął na łóżko.

- Ej, ja jeszcze nie chcę być dziadkiem – zawołał Łapa. – Ałć! – krzyknął niespodziewanie.

Okazało się, że to Ginny cisnęła go prosto w potylicę podręcznikiem do Zaklęć. Wąchacz chciał jej oddać, ale książka wyleciała mu z dłoni, gdy Harry przywołał ją bezróżdżkowo.

- Mały cwaniak! – warknął Łapa, a Potter uśmiechnął się głupio.

Później Syriusz, Ginny i Daphne udali się na lekcje, a Gryfona odwiedził Remus. Gawędzili wesoło, dopóki nie przyszła pani Pomfrey i nie wręczyła chłopakowi fiolki z eliksirem. Niechętnie ją opróżnił i skrzywił się.

-Co to ma być?! – zawołał.

- Eliksir na szybsze gojenie się ran – wyjaśniła spokojnie pielęgniarka.

Odebrała od Gryfona flakonik i wróciła do swojego gabinetu.

- Jak sprawy Zakonu? – spytał Harry Lunatyka, gdy zostali sami.

- Od czasu ostatniej bitwy nie działo się nic ciekawego – uspokoił go wilkołak, jednak chłopak dosłyszał niepewność w jego głosie.

- Remusie, powiedz mi prawdę.

Lupin westchnął ciężko, ale powiedział:

- Voldemort zaczął organizować masowe ataki na mugoli. Pali domy, niszczy mosty, a także nasyła na ludzi dementorów. Na dodatek napada tylko na te miejsca, w których nie przebywają żadni czarodzieje. Nie mamy pojęcia, co się dzieje, aż do momentu, gdy jest już za późno. No i podejrzewamy, że Czarny Pan uprowadził Ritę Skeeter.

Harry nie wydawał się być zaskoczony wiadomością o reporterce Proroka. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że coś takiego mogło mieć miejsce.

- Przydałby się szpieg w Zakonie – burknął, a Lunatyk w milczeniu skinął głową.

Wybraniec chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, ale w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie w okno. Remus otworzył je, a do środka wleciała mała płomykówka. Podfrunęła do Harry'ego i wystawiła nóżkę z listę. Zdziwiony chłopak odwiązał przesyłkę, a sówka wyleciała przez otwarte okno, które chwilę później Lunatyk zamknął. Harry wyciągnął pomięty zwitek pergaminu z koperty. Rozprostował go i przeczytał cicho:

Witaj Harry,

Nie znamy się osobiście, ale jestem pewna, że o mnie słyszałeś. Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć, kim jestem, bo list może dostać się w niepowołane ręce. Chciałabym się z Tobą spotkać i wtedy Ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Jeśli zdecydowałbyś się na spotkanie, to proszę Cię, abyś odpowiedział na list, ale dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, bo teraz jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.

Harry schował list do koperty, którą zaklęciem wysłał do swoich kwater.

- Dziwne – powiedział na głos.

- Coś się stało? – zaciekawił się Lunatyk.

- Dostałem anonimową wiadomość. Jakaś kobieta napisała do mnie i poprosiła o spotkanie

- Nie było żadnej wskazówki? – dopytał Remus.

Gryfon zaprzeczył.

- Najdziwniejsze jest to, że mam jej wysłać odpowiedź dopiero w następnym tygodniu.

Starszy mężczyzna zamyślił się.

- Może ta osoba jest śledzona przez Śmierciożerców? – spytał po krótkim zastanowieniu.

- Albo sama ma z nimi coś wspólnego – odpowiedział kruczowłosy, marszcząc brwi.

- W sumie, to możesz mieć rację, ale w takim razie chyba nie powinieneś się z nią umawiać – zauważył wilkołak.

- Przecież nic mi się nie stanie – parsknął chłopak. – W najgorszym wypadku ucieknę, a jeśli dopisze mi szczęście, to wpakujemy kolejnego Śmierciożercę do Azkabanu.

- Rób, jak uważasz, ale pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem.

- Spoko – odparł Gryfon.

Lupin spojrzał na zegarek i zerwał się z krzesła.

- Ja uciekam – zawołał. – Za minutę zaczyna się moja kolej patrolowania korytarzy.

- To na razie – wyszczerzył się Harry i wzrokiem odprowadził mężczyznę do wyjścia.

W drzwiach Remus został staranowany przez bliźniaków, Rona, Hermionę, Daphne i Ginny, którzy najwyraźniej postanowili wspólnie odwiedzić Harry'ego.

- Się masz, chłopie! – zawołał Fred.

- Cześć, miło was widzieć – odparł zadowolony Gryfon. – Dobrze, że wpadliście, bo mam do was sprawę – zwrócił się do najstarszych rudzielców.

- Mamy spłatać komuś figla? – ożywił się George.

- Właściwie, to waszym zadaniem będzie pomóc mi w ośmieszeniu Syriusza.

- My też chcemy! – ryknęli chórem pozostali przyjaciele chłopaka.

- Nie ma problemu – zarechotał Harry.

- a co chcesz zrobić? – spytał George.

- Dowiecie się w swoim czasie.

- Czyli kiedy? – chciał wiedzieć Ron.

- W Noc Duchów.

- Dopiero? – jęknęła Daphne. – No weź nie bądź taki i powiedz, co planujesz.

- Nie powiem.

- Prosimy! – zawołali bliźniacy.

- Nie – droczył się z nimi Potter.

I wtedy zbliżyła się do niego Ginny. Zrobiła maślane oczka, a chłopak wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie przestanie robić tej błagalnej miny, to się złamie.

- Nieeeee! – udał oburzenie. – Tylko nie to. Wiesz, że widząc, tą minę zawsze wymiękam.

- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa.

- No dobra, niech wam będzie.

Harry opowiedział im o dowcipie, jaki ma zamiar zgotować Łapie, a gdy skończył, całe pomieszczenie zadrżało od zbiorowego śmiechu. Sielankową atmosferę przerwała pani Pomfrey, która pojawiła się w drzwiach swojego gabinetu.

-Czy wyście wszyscy powariowali?! – zawołała.

Było widać, że jest rozgniewana.

- To jest szpital czy park rozrywki?! Wszyscy macie natychmiast wracać do swoich dormitoriów! Pan Potter potrzebuje snu! No już, zmykajcie!

Przyjaciele pożegnali się z chłopakiem i wrócili do siebie. Pielęgniarka, mrucząc coś pod nosem, podała Gryfonowi dawkę jakiegoś eliksiru. Harry przełknął płyn, a ona bez słowa opuściła pomieszczenie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Wybrańcowi zaczęły ciążyć powieki i przyznał rację pani Pomfrey, że przyda mu się odrobina snu. Pomyślał jeszcze o tajemniczej kobiecie z listu. Postanowił, że spotka się z nią, choć wiedział, że może to być niebezpieczne. Później jego rozmyślania przeszły na Daphne i Ginny. Pogodził się z nimi i był z tego faktu bardzo zadowolony. Chwilowo wyrzucił Ślizgonkę z głowy i skupił się na rudowłosej kobiecie, którą bardzo kochał. Zasnął, mając przed oczami obraz najpiękniejszej dziewczyny pod słońcem.


	18. ROZDZIAŁ 17 - SZPIEG I WYMAZANE WSPOM

ROZDZIAŁ 17

SZPIEG I WYMAZANE WSPOMNIENIA

Harry opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne tydzień po swoim przebudzeniu. Odczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, bo strasznie nudziło go leżenie i nic nie robienie. Zanim wyszedł z punktu szpitalnego, musiał jeszcze wysłuchać pięciominutowej tyrady pielęgniarki.

- I pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci się przemęczać – mówiła kobieta, na co chłopak tylko kiwał głową.

Gdy wreszcie pani Pomfrey pozwoliła mu wyjść, wybiegł z pomieszczenia i oddalił się, byle jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca. Zatrzymał się przy oknie wychodzącym na jezioro i przez nie wyjrzał. Pogoda była typowo jesienna. Siąpił delikatny deszczyk, a liście, pod wpływem wiatru, spadały z drzew, pokrywając błonia. Gryfon ruszył dalej, kierując się w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele zorganizowali spotkanie GD. Był im wdzięczny za to, że pomimo jego nieobecności, nie spoczęli na laurach i nadal uczyli się walczyć. Chłopak specjalnie nie powiedział nikomu, że wychodzi ze szpitala, bo chciał zrobić wszystkim niespodziankę. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona i na palcach wszedł do pomieszczenia. Na podwyższeniu, które zwykle zajmował, stały Daphne razem z Ginny. Wybraniec skradł się i wszedł na podium. Dziewczyny były tak zaangażowane w prowadzenie zajęć, że w ogóle go nie usłyszały.

- …Zaklęcie tłukące jest bardzo przydatne, bo poprawnie rzucone może poważnie unieszkodliwić przeciwnika – instruowała Daphne swoich kolegów i koleżanki. Można za jego pomocą np. połamać żebra, wybić bark czy też złamać rękę.

- Buuu!

Ślizgonka podskoczyła, gdy Harry wrzasnął jej prosto do ucha. Odwróciła się w jego stronę z wyciągniętą różdżką.

- Potter! – wydarła się. – Czeka cię bolesna śmierć!

Niestety nie mogła go dostrzec, bo był niewidzialny, więc zaczęła biegać na oślep. Kruczowłosy w tym czasie zbliżył się do Ginny. Rozbroił ją niewerbalnie, a ta rozejrzała się, chcąc wykryć intruza.

- Stała czujność! – dosłyszała wrzask tuż przy lewym uchu.

Członkowie Gwardii pękali ze śmiechu, obserwując wysiłki dziewcząt, które próbowały namierzyć czarnowłosego chłopaka. Gryfon zlitował się nad nimi i się ujawnił, lecz zaraz tego pożałował.

- AAAAAAAAAA!

Rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy Daphne i Ginny skoczyły na niego z niebezpiecznymi błyskami w oczach. Skrył się za Ronem i Hermioną, ale rudowłosa go zauważyła. Pech chciał, że stał w kącie pomieszczenia i nie miał jak uciec. Mógł co prawda się teleportować, ale nie chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o jego zdolnościach.

- Tylko nie bij – poprosił, zasłaniając rękoma głowę.

- Nie będę – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – My znamy na ciebie lepszy sposób, prawda, Daphne?

- Oczywiście, moja droga – powiedziała Ślizgonka, niepokojąco słodkim głosem.

Harry rozszerzył oczy, gdy domyślił się, co chcą zrobić.

- Błagam, tylko nie łaskotki – jęknął. – Proszę, zrobię wszystko, ale nie torturujcie mnie w ten sposób.

Młode kobiety szepnęły sobie coś na ucho, a następnie odciągnęły Harry'ego na bok.

- W ramach przeprosin zabierze nas pan do Hogsmeade, panie profesorze – powiedziała Ginny ściszonym głosem.

- Nie ma sprawy – wyszczerzył się Potter, który był zadowolony z faktu, że udało mu się uniknąć kary.

Wkroczył na podium, a kiedy to uczynił, w Sali natychmiast rozbrzmiały oklaski. Chłopak był oszołomiony takim przyjęciem przez wszystkich członków GD. Odczekał, aż umilkną owacje i rzekł:

- Cieszę się, że tak ciężko pracowaliście, podczas gdy ja kurowałem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Chciałem wam za to podziękować. Mam nadzieję, że wasz zapał nie zmniejszy się i nadal będziecie ćwiczyli. Jestem pewny, że wspólnie możemy osiągnąć cel i uwolnić się spod tyranii gada i jego Śmierciojadów.

W pomieszczeniu ponownie wybuchła wrzawa. Wszyscy cieszyli się z powrotu swojego przywódcy. To dzięki niemu Śmierciożercy nie przejęli expresu do Hogwartu, a także nie zniszczyli Hogsmeade. Każdy, kto znajdował się w Pokoju Życzeń, dobrze o tym wiedział i był chłopakowi za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. Harry uciszył wiwatujący tłum, wystrzeliwując z różdżki dwie błyskawice.

- Przejdźmy do zajęć – powiedział. – Róbcie to, co na dziś zaplanowały Daphne i Ginny.

Członkowie gwardii zaczęli ćwiczyć nowo poznane zaklęcie, a gryfon chodził między nimi i poprawiał tych, którzy mieli jakieś problemy. Cieszył się, że w końcu ponownie znalazł się w swoim żywiole.

* * *

Zamaskowany mężczyzna pojawił się przed bramą, na której był wygrawerowany ogromny wąż. Ta otworzyła się z głośnym skrzypnięciem, a on wkroczył na mroczny dziedziniec. Wyminął dwóch strażników i skierował się w stronę ogromnych, masywnych drzwi. Idąc w stronę zamku swojego Pana, rozglądał się z zachwytem po otoczeniu. Po jego lewej stronie znajdowała się parodia ogrodu, w którym nie rosły żadne rośliny prócz chwastów. Pełzało tam mnóstwo jadowitych węży, które przeważnie żywiły się martwymi mugolami. Mężczyzna spojrzał na prawo i uśmiechnął się obleśnie, gdy zobaczył jezioro, w którym zamiast wody płynęła ludzka krew. Miał nadzieję, że już wkrótce przyczyni się do zwiększenia jego objętości. Śmierciożerca dotarł do wrót. Otworzył je i już po chwili był w dużym, ciemnym holu. Paliły się tam tylko dwie pochodnie, dając bardzo nikłe światło. Skręcił w prawo, wybierając jeden z kilkunastu korytarzy. Drogę znał bardzo dobrze, gdyż przebywał tu dość często, ale wiedział, że żaden więzień nie miałby żadnych szans na wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Sługa Czarnego Pana dotarł w końcu do żelaznych drzwi, które ustąpiły, gdy tylko nacisnął na klamkę. Wszedł do sporego rozmiaru komnaty. Ruszył w głąb Sali, kierując się w stronę tronu Lorda. Ucałował skraj jego szaty, a ten przemówił wysokim i zimnym głosem:

- Witaj, Greengrass. Jak minęły pierwsze dni twojej wolności? – spytał, pukając swoimi bladymi palcami o tron.

- Dziękuję, panie. Sprowadziłem do swojej posiadłości kilku mugoli, więc na nudę nie narzekam.

Voldemort roześmiał się, słysząc, że jego sługa nadal jest w dobrej formie.

- To znakomicie – pochwalił go – ale powiedz mi, jaka jest sytuacja w Proroku Codziennym i dlaczego nie drukują już artykułów, które wysyła im moja wspaniała reporterka?

Śmierciożerca przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

- Dowiedziałem się, że redaktor naczelny zaprzestał publikowania wszystkiego, co wyszło z rąk Rity. Podejrzewam, że połapał się w sytuacji.

Riddle zmrużył gniewnie swoje czerwone oczy, a Greengrass skulił się w oczekiwaniu na klątwę torturującą, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

- Nie obawiaj się, mój lojalny sługo. Nie mam zamiaru cię karać. Mam jednak dla ciebie zadanie. Sprowadź tu Ritę, a ja w tym czasie zwołam resztę Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Myślę, że dostarczę wam wrażeń na następne kilka dni, a ten głupiec z Proroka pożałuje, że mi się sprzeciwił.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i wybiegł z komnaty. Czarny Pan przywołał kolejnego Śmierciożercę, podwinął rękaw jego szaty, a następnie nacisnął na Mroczny Znak. Ten syknął z bólu, ale Voldemort miał to głęboko gdzieś. Czekał spokojnie, aż Jon Greengrass przyprowadzi mu Skeeter. Nie trwało to długo. Drzwi otworzyły się i mężczyzna wszedł, ciągnąc kobietę po kamiennej posadzce. Rzucił ją przed tron, a Riddle powiedział:

- Zawiodłaś mnie, Rito! Twoje wysiłki nie zdały rezultatu i ludzie zorientowali się, że pracujesz dla mnie. Biorąc to pod uwagę, nie jesteś mi już potrzebna.

- Czyli mogę opuścić już twój zamek, Panie? – spytała z nadzieją.

Voldemort roześmiał się okrutnie.

- Jeszcze żadna nienaznaczona osoba nie wyszła żywa z mojego domu – rzekł.

Reporterka Proroka zbladła, a Riddle uniósł różdżkę.

- Crucio!

Kobieta zaczęła wrzeszczeć tak głośno, że usłyszeli ją Śmierciożercy, którzy w tym momencie pojawili się w posiadłości swojego Pana. Jej krzyk zmienił się w ryk, gdy ojciec Daphne wbił jej nóż w plecy i przejechał nim wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa. Kiedy palcami zaczął pogłębiać ranę, Rita zrozumiała, że jej czas dobiega końca.

* * *

Harry wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu. Właśnie tam miał się spotkać z tajemniczą kobietą, która go o to poprosiła. Chłopak miał naciągnięty na głowę kaptur, bo nie chciał zostać przez nikogo rozpoznany. Maszerował przez kilka minut, rozglądając się czujnie, ale prócz śpiewających ptaków nie dostrzegł niczego, co mogłoby wzbudzić jego niepokój. Po dość długiej wędrówce dotarł na małą polankę, gdzie umówił się z kobietą. Czekała tam na niego. Harry przyjrzał się jej sylwetce. Była niemal takiego samego wzrostu co Daphne, miała identyczne włosy, a oczy od razu skojarzyły mu się z narządem wzroku Astorii. Chłopak już wiedział, kim ona jest.

- Greengrass! – syknął, celując w nią różdżką.

- Spostrzegawczy jesteś – odparła spokojnie czarownica. – Nic ci nie zrobię – dodała, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Gryfon rozluźnił się, ale nie opuszczał różdżki.

- Co takiego chce mi przekazać Voldemort, że wysyła w tym celu Śmierciożercę? – spytał.

- Nie przyszłam tu z jego rozkazu – powiedziała spokojnie Mary.

Właśnie tak nazywała się matka Daphne i Astorii.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Wybraniec, unosząc brwi. – W takim razie, co panią do mnie sprowadza?

- Chcę dla ciebie szpiegować – wyjaśniła, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

Harry otworzył usta. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. Jednak po krótkim namyśle przypomniał sobie, co o swojej mamie powiedziała Daphne. Mówiła mu, że kobieta stała się zwolenniczką Czarnego Pana, bo była pod wpływem męża.

- Dlaczego przychodzi pani z tym do mnie? – zdziwił się.

- Bo wiem, że to ty pomogłeś mojej córce, jak również to, że jesteś w Zakonie Feniksa.

Harry zastanowił się. Szpieg bardzo by mu się przydał, ale nie chciał narażać rodzicielki swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki na niebezpieczeństwo. Postanowił zadać jej jeszcze jedno pytanie, zanim podejmie ostateczną decyzję.

- Czy zdaje pani sobie sprawę z ryzyka tej decyzji? – zapytał poważnie, bo chciał, żeby była w pełni świadoma swojego wyboru.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Wiem, co zrobi mi Czarny Pan, jak się dowie, że go zdradziłam, ale w sumie i tak dość często doświadczam jego Cruciatusów, więc nie robi mi to zbyt dużej różnicy.

Zielonooki pokiwał głową.

- Czy Riddle więzi Ritę Skeeter? – zapytał, a kobieta lekko przybladła.

Mimo to odpowiedziała:

- Tak, ale to nie wszystko. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno wymawiać odkrył, że jest bezużyteczna i postanowił ją zabić po kilkudniowym seansie tortur.

- Kiedy podjął tą decyzję? – zdenerwował się chłopak.

- Wczoraj – wymamrotała Mary.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz zostać szpiegiem? – upewnił się.

- Tak.

- No to już chyba wiesz, jakie jest twoje pierwsze zadanie?

- Mam ją wyciągnąć? – zapytała niespokojnie.

- Zgadza się. Tylko uważaj na siebie, bo jak coś ci się stanie, to Daphne i Astoria zgotują mi taki seans tortur, jaki Voldemortowi nawet by nie przyszedł do głowy.

Pani Greengrass zachichotała, ale nagle przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednej bardzo ważnej sprawie, więc przestała się śmiać i ponownie zwróciła się do Wybrańca:

- Mój mąż uciekł z Azkabanu. Czarny Pan zorganizował atak na więzienie i uwolnił wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy tam przebywali.

Harry zaklął szpetnie. Wiedział, że ten palant ponownie będzie chciał odnaleźć Daphne, a na dodatek Astoria też mogła przez niego znaleźć się w tarapatach.

- Nie martw się. Dopóki żyję, to nie pozwolę, żeby twoje córki zostały skrzywdzone – zapewnił.

Kobieta przytuliła go. Zanim się pożegnali, omówili jeszcze, w jaki sposób będą się porozumiewali. Postanowili, że najlepiej będzie przez feniksa, więc Harry przywołał Fawkesa i wytłumaczył mu, że ma przybywać na wezwania Mary. Gdy matka sióstr Greengrass oddaliła się, Gryfon powlókł się do Hogwartu. Musiał przekazać Remusowi, że znalazł szpiega. Postanowił, że nie będzie zdradzał jego tożsamości, bo według niego im mniej osób wiedziało, kto przekazuje informację od Riddle'a, tym lepiej. Zmęczony dotarł do wrót zamku. Był bardzo głodny, dlatego też powędrował prosto do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie trwała kolacja. Nie zauważył tam Lunatyka, ale za to natknął się na Ginny. Opadł ciężko na krzesło i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zaciekawiła się rudowłosa.

- Na spotkaniu – odparł chłopak.

Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i opowiedział Ginny o nowym szpiegu. Zmienił postanowienie i wyjawił swojej dziewczynie całą prawdę. Kochał ją i chciał dzielić z nią całe swoje życie. Miał zamiar poinformować też o wszystkim Daphne i Astorię. W końcu to ich matka narażała własne życie, chcąc zmienić strony, więc miały prawo o tym wiedzieć.

- Jesteś pewny, że można jej zaufać – spytała młoda czarodziejka, gdy skończył mówić.

- Nigdy nie można mieć stuprocentowej pewności, ale jeśli chcę się dowiedzieć, co dzieje się u gada, to chyba nie mogłem podjąć innej decyzji, prawda?

Ginny przyznała mu rację. Po kolacji Harry skierował się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. W końcu musiał jeszcze przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę ze swoją przyjaciółką i jej siostrą.

* * *

Następnego dnia Gryfon postanowił porozmawiać z portretem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Stwierdził, że może wyciągnąć od niego jakieś ważne informacje o Voldemorcie. W końcu staruszek dość dobrze znał Toma Riddle'a, więc chłopak był pewny, że otrzyma od niego jakieś cenne wskazówki. Podczas gdy szedł do gabinetu McGonagall, rozmyślał o wczorajszej rozmowie z siostrami Greengrass. Na szczęście obie ze spokojem przyjęły decyzję swojej matki i nie miały do niego pretensji o to, że postanowił skorzystać z jej propozycji.

- Krwotoczki Truskawkowe – powiedział, gdy znalazł się przed kamienną chimerą.

Posąg odsunął się, a chłopak wszedł na ruchome schody, które zawiozły go przed same drzwi biura dyrektorki. Harry zastukał kołatką w kształcie gryfa, a kiedy otrzymał zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas jego ostatniej wizyty. Na stoliku o cienkich, pajęczych nóżkach spoczywały różne instrumenty, a portrety zmarłych dyrektorów nadal wisiały na ścianie. Jedyną różnicą było pojawienie się nowego obrazu, który, rzecz jasna, przedstawiał Albusa Dumbledore'a. Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się na widok Harry'ego.

- Dzień dobry, panie Potter – powitała się.

- Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor.

- W czym mogę dziś panu pomóc?

- Chciałbym porozmawiać z portretem profesora Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił kruczowłosy.

- Rozumiem, że chcę pan zostać sam, tak? – spytała profesorka.

Gryfon skinął potakująco, a Minerva wstała z fotela i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Ile potrzebuje pan czasu? – zapytała.

- Jakieś dwadzieścia minut – rzekł chłopak, a kobieta wyszła.

Wybraniec podszedł do obrazu ówczesnego dyrektora.

- Witam profesora – powiedział, a Albus obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem.

- Tak się zastanawiałem, kiedy zdecydujesz się mnie odwiedzić – rzekł jowialnie starzec.

- Właściwie to chciałem porozmawiać z panem na konkretny temat – wyjaśnił zielonooki.

Trochę się spieszył, bo za pół godziny miał się odbyć trening quidditcha.

- W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch - odparł zaciekawiony Dumbledore.

- Chodzi o Toma Marvolo Riddle'a – zaczął Harry. – Zastanawiałem się, co wie pan na temat jego nieśmiertelności.

- To Voldemort jest nieśmiertelny? – zdziwił się srebrnobrody, a Wybraniec zamarł.

Przecież profesor wiedział o tym od dawna, a teraz mężczyzna wyglądał na naprawdę zszokowanego.

- Albus stracił wszystkie wspomnienia o Czarnym panu! – wrzasnął jeden z byłych dyrektorów, wymachując trąbką słuchową.

- Jak to? – spytał zaintrygowany chłopak.

- Był tu jakiś uczeń i rzucił na niego zaklęcie zapomnienia. Wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, jaką klątwą został potraktowany, ale teraz wszystko stało się jasne. To naprawdę oburzające! – zawołał donośnie. – Zrobić coś takiego tak wielkiemu czarodziejowi!

Harry przez chwilę stał jak zahipnotyzowany. Właśnie stracił swoją jedyną szansę na dowiedzenie się czegoś istotnego o Riddle'u. Teraz miał już pewność, że w Hogwarcie są uczniowie popierający działania Voldemorta.

- Nie wie pan, kto to zrobił? – spytał mężczyzny trzymającego trąbkę słuchową przy uchu.

- Niestety nie.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem ci pomóc, mój chłopcze – wtrącił Dumbledore, a Gryfon uśmiechnął się do portretu.

- Przecież to nie jest pana wina – powiedział.

Porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z dyrektorem, ale wróciła McGonagall, więc opuścił pomieszczenie i udał się na trening. Gdy skończył katować swoją drużynę, poszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Nałożył sobie jedzenie na talerz, lecz nie miał apetytu.

- Co jest, kochanie? – zmartwiła się Ginny, która zauważyła jego zły humor.

- Riddle mnie ubiegł – odparł ponuro.

- Zabił Skeeter? – przeraziła się rudowłosa.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- To nie wiem, w czym mógłby cię jeszcze wyprzedzić.

- Zlecił usunięcie części wspomnień z portretu Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Chciałem z nim dzisiaj porozmawiać o Voldemorcie, ale nic nie pamiętał.

Ginny spochmurniała. Doskonale wiedziała, ile cennych informacji mógł przekazać Albus, a teraz wszystko przepadło.

- Nie martw się – spróbowała go pocieszyć. – Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz.

Gryfon przytulił ją, ale nadal był w kiepskim nastroju. Później przysiedli się do nich Ron i Hermiona. Oczywiście oboje zauważyli wściekłość na twarzy przyjaciela, więc chcieli się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Ginny wytłumaczyła im wszystko.

- Wiem – wrzasnęła nagle brązowowłosa dziewczyna.

Harry podniósł na nią wzrok. W jego oczach można było zobaczyć nadzieję.

- Co wiesz? – spytał.

- Możesz porozmawiać z Hagridem. Przecież on uczęszczał do Hogwartu razem z Voldemortem.

- Jesteś wielka! – wrzasnął uradowany chłopak, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca.

Chwycił dziewczynę na ręce i okręcił się z nią kilka razy w miejscu. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego jak na idiotę, ale on nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Najważniejsze było to, że Hermiona podsunęła mu świetny pomysł i chłopak ponownie odzyskał wiarę w to, że uda mu się odkryć tajemnicę Voldemorta. Jak na razie wiedział tylko, że stworzył horkruksy, ale miał nadzieję, że wkrótce pozna więcej faktów i przybliży się do całkowitego zniszczenia swojego wroga.


	19. ROZDZIAŁ 18 - WSKAZÓWKA

ROZDZIAŁ 18

WSKAZÓWKA

Mary Greengrass z niecierpliwością czekała na wezwanie Lorda. Był to chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd tak bardzo jej na tym zależało. Nie, żeby nagle zapałała miłością do tego czerwonookiego potwora, po prostu chciała udowodnić Harry'emu, że naprawdę się zmieniła i nie popiera już Czarnego Pana. Chłopak dał jej zadanie do wykonania, a ona nie zamierzała go zawieść. Zaparzyła sobie kawę i usiadła na kuchennym taborecie, rozkoszując się ciepłym napojem. Szklanka niemal wyleciała jej z dłoni, gdy poczuła pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku. Pospiesznie wstała od stołu i pobiegła do pokoju. Narzuciła na siebie szatę, którą zawsze nosili Śmierciożercy, a na twarz nasunęła maskę. Teleportowała się tuż przed bramę mrocznego zamku. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła dziedzińcem, starając się nie patrzeć na jakże cudowny krajobraz, który rozciągał się wokół niej. Myślami była przy Ricie Skeeter. Nie miała pojęcia, co zastanie, gdy dotrze do Sali tronowej, ale miała nadzieję, że kobietę będzie można jeszcze odratować. Była pewna, że reporterka Proroka będzie w koszmarnym stanie, bo Śmierciożercy nigdy nie oszczędzali swoich ofiar. Nie zwróciła uwagi, że dotarła do holu, nie pamiętała nawet, jak szła długimi i krętymi korytarzami. Ocknęła się dopiero, gdy przed nią zmaterializowały się drzwi, przez które nigdy nie chciała wchodzić. Zacisnęła zęby i wkroczyła do Sali. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, kiedy usłyszała agonalny wrzask, ale zdusiła emocje, a na twarz przywołała wyraz obojętności.

Zbliżyła się do swojego Pana i ukłoniła się nisko.

- Masz to, o co cię prosiłem? Spytał Voldemort.

- Tak, Panie – odparła, starając się nie słuchacz wrzasków Skeeter.

Podała Czarnemu Panu fiolki z eliksirami torturującymi. Odkąd Snape okazał się zdrajcą, Riddle wyznaczył ją na swojego głównego warzyciela mikstur. Voldemort uważnie obejrzał zawartość każdego flakonika. Zadowolony pokiwał głową, po czym przemówił:

- Idź na swoje miejsce.

Kobieta wykonała jego żądanie i stanęła w kręgu obok Traversa. Po jej drugiej stronie widniała luka, co wskazywało na to, że Śmierciożerca albo nie przybył na zebranie, albo aktualnie zabawiał się kosztem pani Skeeter. Mary dopiero teraz spojrzała tam, gdzie torturowana była Rita. Widok nie był przyjemny. Crabbe i Avery różdżką podpalali kawałki drewna i układali je jeden pod drugim na plecach kobiety. Teraz wyjaśniła się przerwa w kręgu. To właśnie Avery zwykle zajmował miejsce po prawej stronie blondwłosej czarownicy.

Kiedy wreszcie mężczyźni skończyli swoją zabawę, do reporterki zbliżyła się Bellatrix Lestrange i standardowo rzuciła Cruciatusa. Wcześniejsze obrażenia, które odniosła Skeeter sprawiły, że ból był dziesięciokrotnie większy niż ten, który zwykle powoduje zaklęcie torturujące. Zabawa Śmierciożerców trwała jeszcze przez dwie godziny, ale Voldemort, gdy zorientował się, że kobieta jest nieprzytomna, a eliksiry pobudzające, które jej podawali, przestały na nią działać, rozkazał zanieść ją do lochu.

- Koniec zebrania – zwrócił się do pozostałych popleczników, a pani Greengrass wiedziała, że to jest ten moment, w którym musi zacząć działać. Jako pierwsza opuściła komnatę i ukryła się w kącie, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie zwodzące. Musiała poczekać na Śmierciożerców, którzy mieli za zadanie zająć się Ritą. Odetchnęła, gdy dwóch mężczyzn pojawiło się na korytarzu, taszcząc kobietę. Mary podążyła za nimi, co jakiś czas sprawdzając, czy nikt jej nie widzi. Zeszli po wąskich, krętych schodach do najniższych lochów, a jeden ze zwolenników Czarnego Pana wyciągnął z kieszeni zardzewiały klucz. Przekręcił go dwukrotnie w zamku i otworzył drzwi, a jego towarzysz bezceremonialnie wrzucił reporterkę do środka. W tym samym momencie matka Daphne pozbawiła pierwszego Śmierciożercy przytomności. Ten sam los spotkał drugiego osobnika, który nawet nie zdążył się zorientować, że coś jest nie tak. Mary bez zastanowienia weszła do lochu. Pogrzebała w fałdach szat i wydobyła z nich jednokierunkowy świstoklik. Położyła go na piersi Rity. Wypowiedziała hasło, które brzmiało „Hogwart", a gdy tylko to zrobiła, reporterka Proroka zniknęła. Blondwłosa kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. Sięgnęła do drugiej kieszeni, w której znalazła kolejny świstoklik. Uaktywnił się, gdy tylko go dotknęła. Poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, a chwilę później stała w salonie posiadłości Greengrassów.

* * *

Harry, Syriusz i Remus siedzieli w gabinecie tego pierwszego. Gryfon otrzymał wiadomość, że być może dzisiejszego dnia zostanie uwolniona Rita. Poinformował o tym fakcie Łapę i Lunatyka, dlatego teraz cała trójka z niepokojem czekała na to, czy kobieta się pojawi. Harry wiedział, że jeśli to nastąpi, to trafi ona prosto do jego gabinetu, bo właśnie tak zaczarował świstoklik, który dał pani Greengrass. Chłopak podskoczył, gdy tuż obok niego rozległo się uderzenie. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i zbladł.

- O kurwa! – wymsknęło mu się, ale Syriusz i Remus nawet go za to nie zganili, bo sami mieli ochotę użyć podobnego słowa.

Na podłodze leżała Rita Skeeter, chociaż wyglądała tak strasznie, że gdyby nie wiedzieli, że to na pewno jest ona, to nigdy w życiu by jej nie poznali. Była prawie zupełnie naga, nie licząc pozostałości ubrań, które praktycznie nic nie zakrywały. Skórę na plecach miała niemal doszczętnie spaloną. Całe ciało było pocięte, a ktoś na brzuchu wyrył jej za pomocą noża napis:

„rita Skeeter, najlepsza reporterka Proroka Codziennego".

- Co za świry – mruknął przerażony Łapa.

Harry już go nie słuchał. Razem z Remusem chwycili kobietę, a czarnowłosy chłopak teleportował ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Poppy! – zawołał Remus.

Na całe szczęście pielęgniarka natychmiast się pojawiła. Na chwilę ją zamurowało, gdy zobaczyła stan, w jakim aktualnie znajdowała się Rita Skeeter, ale szybko się otrząsnęła i wzięła się za jej leczenie. Wybraniec, który nie miał zamiaru tego oglądać, opuścił pomieszczenie. Poszedł na siódme piętro i skierował się do Wieży Gryffindoru.

- Ciastko truskawkowe – powiedział, a Gruba Dama wpuściła go do środka.

Pokój Wspólny był jak zwykle zatłoczony. Młodzi studenci odrabiali zadania domowe, grali w szachy lub gargulki, a jeszcze inni rozmawiali, siedząc na wygodnych fotelach. Harry wzrokiem natrafił na rudą czuprynę Rona. Podszedł do przyjaciela, który siedział przy biurku i pisał jakieś wypracowanie.

- Gdzie Hermiona i Ginny? – zapytał, a Weasley uniósł głowę z nad książki.

- Gdzieś polazły – odpowiedział i nagle wyszczerzył się. – Pomożesz mi z zadaniem z Zaklęć?

- No jasne – odpowiedział chłopak i wziął pergamin od Rona.

Po kwadransie rudzielec miał napisane całe wypracowanie, bo Harry zrobił je za niego.

- Tylko nie mów o tym Hermionie, bo mnie zlinczuje – poprosił Potter.

- A za co mam cię zlinczować? – spytała brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się tuż obok Rona.

- Za nic! – powiedzieli chłopcy jednocześnie, a Granger spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. Spostrzegła zadanie domowe rudzielca i już wiedziała, co chcieli przed nią ukryć.

- Zrobiłeś mu całe Zaklęcia! – warknęła na Harry'ego.

- Ja? – spytał kruczowłosy, całkiem nieźle udając zdziwienie.

Niestety brunetka nie dała się na to nabrać.

- Nie próbuj robić ze mnie głupiej – powiedziała. – Znam cię zbyt długo, żebyś mógł mnie tak łatwo oszukać.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią ze skruchą.

- Przepraszam – rzekł zielonooki.

- To się więcej nie powtórzy – dodał rudzielec.

Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na swoich przyjaciół, jakby miała zamiar ich udusić, lecz w końcu ustąpiła.

- Idziecie ze mną do Hagrida? – zapytał znienacka Harry.

- Pewnie – uradował się Ron.

- Dawno go nie odwiedzaliśmy – dorzuciła brązowowłosa.

- Hermiono, skocz po Ginny, a ja pójdę po Daphne – poprosił czarnowłosy chłopak.

- Po co ci one? – zaciekawił się Weasley.

- Po pierwsze – zaczął Harry – chciałem spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją dziewczyną, a po drugie, mam zamiar wypytać Hagrida o Voldemorta, a ponieważ wszyscy jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, to chcę, żebyście byli przy tej rozmowie.

Powiedziawszy to opuścił Wieżę Gryffindoru, upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi i deportował prosto do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Pech chciał, że wylądował niedaleko Dracona Malfoya, który siedział na krześle i rozmawiał o czymś z Crabbem i Goylem. Blondyn musiał go zauważyć, bo zerwał się do pozycji pionowej i wyszarpnął różdżkę.

- Co ty tu robisz, Potter?! – ryknął.

Było widać, że jest wściekły, ale Harry'ego za bardzo to nie obchodziło.

- Jestem nauczycielem, więc mam prawo wchodzić do każdego Pokoju Wspólnego, Malfoy – powiedział spokojnie.

Chciał odejść i poszukać Daphne, ale w jego stronę poleciał czerwony promień. Zrobił błyskawiczny unik, a klątwa trafiła w pobliski stolik, który roztrzaskał się w drobny mak. Gryfon chciał wyszarpnąć swoją różdżkę, ale okazało się, że wcale nie musiał tego robić.

- Expeliarmus! – zawołał Blaise Zabini.

- Petrificus Totalus! – krzyknęła Astoria.

- Incarcerous! – zakończył Teodor Nott.

Draco wylądował na podłodze związany i pozbawiony różdżki. Crabbe i Goyle zerwali się z krzeseł, ale obaj potknęli się o leżącego Malfoya i runęli na podłogę, zaplątując się we własne kończyny. Do Harry'ego podeszła Daphne.

- Czyżbyś się za mną stęsknił? – spytała.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, bo aktualnie skupił się na Malfoyu.

- Slytherin traci pięć punktów, a ty masz miesiąc szlabanu z panem Filchem – warknął. – Zaczniesz od jutrzejszego dnia – dodał, po czym skinął głową Astorii, Teodorowi i Blaise'owi i wyszedł, ciągnąc za sobą Daphne.

- Dzięki – powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu.

- Za co?

- Że odjąłeś nam tylko tyle punktów.

- Przecież to nie jest wasza wina, że za mieszkańca macie takiego debila.

Ślizgonka roześmiała się.

- Dokąd mnie zabierasz? – spytała.

- Idziemy do Hagrida – wyjaśnił.

Blondynka skrzywiła się.

- Nie lubię go – wyznała.

- Jak wszyscy Ślizgoni – burknął Harry. – Przecież w ogóle go nie znasz, to skąd możesz wiedzieć, jaki on jest? – zapytał.

Daphne musiała mu przyznać rację. Na Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami nie uczęszczała, więc nie miała okazji dobrze poznać półolbrzyma. Opierała się wyłącznie na tym, co mówiły jej o nim Pansy i Millicenta.

Przyjaciele w milczeniu dotarli do Sali Wejściowej, gdzie czekali już na nich Ron, Hermiona i Ginny. Wspólnie ruszyli do chatki Hagrida, która znajdowała się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Harry zapukał do drzwi. Ze środka dobiegło do nich szczekanie psa, a po chwili w progu stanął Hagrid, który uśmiechnął się szeroko na ich widok.

- Wchodźcie! – zawołał. – Zaparzę herbatki.

Wszyscy weszli do domu półolbrzyma i rozsiedli się na krzesłach. W tym czasie gospodarz zabrał się za przygotowanie gorącej herbaty. Postawił na stole talerz domowej roboty ciasteczek, których nikt nie zamierzał próbować. Prawie nikt. Daphne, która nie znała wypieków półolbrzyma, skosztowała jednego, a Wybraniec uśmiechał się do niej wrednie, widząc, jak dziewczyna męczy się z ugryzieniem ciastka.

- To opowiadajcie, co tam słychać – zagadnął Hagrid, rozlewając wrzątek do pięciu szklanek.

Podał każdemu po jednej, a sam wziął naczynie wielkości cebrzyka i również napełnił je gorącą wodą. Z puszki stojącej na kredensie wyciągnął sześć torebek herbaty, które rozdał każdemu.

- Harówa na całego – powiedział Harry, gdy olbrzym zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

Pili herbatę, rozmawiając o szkole, quidditchu, uwolnieniu Rity Skeeter z rąk Śmierciożerców i innych mało istotnych sprawach. W pewnym momencie temat zszedł na Voldemorta. Czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie. Właśnie nadarzyła się okazja, żeby porozmawiać z nauczycielem Opieki o młodzieńczych latach Czarnego Pana.

- Jak dobrze znałeś Toma Riddle'a – zwrócił się do Hagrida.

Mężczyzna odstawił herbatę na stół.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Potrzebuję uzyskać jak najwięcej informacji na jego temat i pomyślałem sobie, że ty na pewno będziesz coś wiedział. Chodził do Hogwartu razem z tobą, więc pewnie wiesz, jaki on był i w ogóle.

Hagrid posmutniał.

- Ale ja mało wiem – rzekł. - Bardzo rzadko się widywaliśmy. Rozmawiałem z nim osobiście tylko raz, gdy wrobił mnie w otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. Tak po za tym, to czasami spotykałem go w bibliotece albo w Wielkiej Sali. Przykro mi, chłopie. Nie mogę ci o nim nic więcej powiedzieć.

Gryfon był lekko zawiedzony, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Może znasz kogoś, kto mógł mieć z nim jakiś bliższy kontakt? – zapytał, a półolbrzym zamyślił się.

- Wiem, holibka! Ucieszył się. – Horacy Slughorn!

- Coś o nim słyszałem – podniecił się Ron. – Mama i tata opowiadali mi, że nauczał za ich czasów w Hogwarcie.

- Zgadza się – rzekł starszy mężczyzna. – Był też nauczycielem, gdy ja i Tom Riddle byliśmy uczniami. Horacy bardzo cenił zdolności Toma i wychwalał go przy każdej okazji.

- Ciekawe, gdzie teraz można spotkać tego całego Slughorna – zastanawiał się na głos Harry.

Hagrid wzruszył potężnymi ramionami.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Kruczowłosy westchnął. Szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania patowej sytuacji, w której aktualnie się znajdował. Co prawda Hagrid mu pomógł i dał wskazówkę, ale nie miał możliwości, żeby z niej skorzystać, bo nawet nie wiedział, jak skontaktować się z byłym nauczycielem. Poczuł, jak Ginny chwyta go za rękę. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Rudowłosa często go zdumiewała. Zawsze wiedziała, co zrobić czy powiedzieć, aby go uspokoić. Delikatnie ścisnął jej dłoń i ponownie zagłębił się we własnych myślach, słuchając jednocześnie ożywionej rozmowy, którą prowadzili jego przyjaciele.

- To oczywiste, że w tym roku wygramy puchar quidditcha – przekomarzała się Daphne z rudzielcem. – Chyba, że Harry'emu znowu się pofarci i połknie znicza.

Gryfon chwycił ciastko, którym chciał rzucić w Ślizgonkę, ale ręka zamarła mu w powietrzu, gdy coś przyszło mu do głowy.

- Zgredek! – zawołał donośnie.

Rozległo się pyknięcie i przed chłopakiem pojawił się mały skrzat.

- Co mogę zrobić dla wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera? – zapytał uradowany.

- Chciałbym, żebyś odnalazł Horacego Slughorna – rzekł Wybraniec.

Zgredek pokiwał głową.

- Czy wielmożny Pan życzy sobie coś jeszcze?

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

- Eeee… nie, Zgredku, dziękuję.

Skrzat skłonił się, a po chwili już go nie było.

- Harry! – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Nie możesz go tak wykorzystywać!

- A ta znowu zaczyna z tą swoją wszą – powiedział zdegustowany rudzielec.

- To nie jest żadna wesz, tylko WESZ! – warknęła brunetka.

Ginny chichotała, słuchając sprzeczki swojego brata i najlepszej przyjaciółki, a Wybraniec postanowił ukarać Daphne za wcześniejszą chamską uwagę o zniczu i trafił ją ciastkiem prosto w tył głowy.

- Ej! – wrzasnęła, patrząc na niego ze złością.

Hagrid zarechotał, a Ślizgonka wzięła z talerza kolejnego herbatnika, żeby oddać Harry'emu. Niestety chłopak zrobił unik i ciastko trafiło Rona. Zdenerwowany rudzielec odrzucił je, celując w twarz blondwłosej dziewczyny, ale ta zanurkowała pod stół, a herbatnik odbił się od ściany i ugodził Ginny prosto w nos. Po chwili wszyscy obrzucali się ciastkami, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Wojna skończyła się po dziesięciu minutach, bo wszystkie ciastka się rozwaliły i przyjaciele nie mieli już amunicji. Harry stwierdził, że musi wracać do zamku, bo chcę się chwilę zdrzemnąć przed nocnym patrolowaniem korytarzy. Daphne bąknęła coś o niedokończonym zadaniu z Obrony, a Ginny dodała, że musi poćwiczyć zaklęcie dla Flitwicka. Tak więc pożegnali się z Hagridem i po zapewnieniu, że będą go często odwiedzali, wrócili do Hogwartu. Zatrzymali się w Sali Wejściowej, gdzie Gryfoni musieli rozstać się z Daphne, która szła w zupełnie innym kierunku.

- Miałeś rację – powiedziała Ślizgonka, przytulając Harry'ego.

- Z czym?

- Że Hagrid jest fajny.

- I nie tylko on – dopowiedział Ron. – Te jego ciasteczka też są super.

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, gdy dotarł do nich sens słów wypowiedzianych przez rudzielca. Daphne pomachała wszystkim i poszła do siebie. Ron i Hermiona także udali się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, ale Harry i Ginny nadal stali w tym samym miejscu.

- Na kiedy musisz nauczyć się tego zaklęcia dla profesora Flitwicka? – spytał chłopak z błyskiem w oku.

- Na pojutrze – odpowiedziała rudowłosa piękność.

- Czyli nie musisz tego robić dzisiaj? – upewnił się.

- Nie, a co?

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Jednak wcale się tym nie zmartwiła, bo pocałunek, którym obdarzył ją chłopak, był o wiele bardziej interesujący niż wcześniejsza rozmowa.

- Ma pani ochotę na drzemkę, panno Weasley? – wyszeptał jej do ucha Harry.

- Z miłą chęcią, panie profesorze.

Gryfon skupił się na sypialni w swojej kwaterze. Kwadrans później para spała wtulona w siebie. Na obydwóch twarzach gościł szeroki uśmiech.


	20. ROZDZIAŁ 19 - UDERZENIE HUNCWOTÓW

ROZDZIAŁ 19

UDERZENIE HUNCWOTÓW

Trzy dni przed Halloween podczas śniadania powstała McGonagall i przemówiła do całej szkoły:

- Moi drodzy, chciałam ogłosić, że w Noc Duchów odbędzie się bal, który rozpocznie się o godzinie siódmej wieczór i będzie trwał aż do północy. Udział w zabawie mogą wziąć wszyscy uczniowie, z tym, że studenci od klasy pierwszej do trzeciej muszą opuścić Wielką Salę przed ciszą nocną. Czy jest to dla was zrozumiałe?

W Sali rozległ się zgodny pomruk oznaczający potwierdzenie. Zadowolona dyrektorka ponownie zajęła miejsce. Harry, który tego poranka siedział przy stole Gryffindoru, uśmiechnął się do swoich przyjaciół.

- Wiedziałeś? – oburzyła się Ginny, doskonale interpretując wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

- Niespodzianka – wyszczerzył się.

Odwrócił się twarzą do niej i zapytał, nagle poważniejąc:

- Czy zechce pani pójść ze mną na bal?

- Nie musisz pytać, głuptasie – odpowiedziała i pocałowała go.

Po drugiej stronie stołu Ron udał, że wymiotuje, na co Hermiona szturchnęła go mocno w bok.

- No co? – burknął rudzielec. – Nie muszą się obcałowywać przy wszystkich.

- W ogóle się nie znasz na tych sprawach, więc się nie odzywaj! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

I tak zaczęła się sprzeczka dwójki Prefektów.

- Zobaczysz, że jeszcze będą ze sobą chodzili – wyszeptała Ginny Wybrańcowi na ucho, a ten kiwnął głową, zgadzając się ze swoją dziewczyną.

Przez ostatni tydzień Ron z Hermioną dość często się kłócili. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy jego przyjaciele zorientują się, że coś do siebie czują. A może już się w tym połapali i w ten sposób dają sobie jakieś sygnały? Chłopak tego nie wiedział, ale miał nadzieję, że wkrótce dojdą do porozumienia. Póki co musiał im przypomnieć o zbliżającej się lekcji z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, bo byli tak zajęci wydzieraniem się na siebie nawzajem, że chyba stracili poczucie czasu i nie zauważyli, że trzeba się zbierać.

- Jeśli spóźnicie się na lekcję, to będę zmuszony wlepić wam szlaban – powiedział, po czym razem z Ginny wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Odprowadził ją na eliksiry, a następnie teleportował się pod salę Obrony. Nie było jeszcze nikogo, ale wcale go to nie zdziwiło, bo do rozpoczęcia zajęć pozostało jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut. Otworzył drzwi do klasy i usiadł przy biurku nauczycielskim. Znowu musiał poprowadzić lekcję, bo Snape był poza Hogwartem. Postanowił, że nauczy klasę zaklęcia Expecto Patronum. Uznał, że skoro dementorzy przyłączyli się do Voldemorta, to powinni umieć się przed nimi obronić. Do jego uszu wdarł się hałas dochodzący z korytarza, co zwiastowało rychłe pojawienie się szóstoklasistów. Harry z uśmiechem obserwował, jak uczniowie wchodzą do pomieszczenia. Na całe szczęście wśród nich znalazł się kłócący duet. Ukrył uśmieszek, gdy nie dostrzegł Dracona Malfoya. Trochę go zdziwiło, że przyszli Crabbe i Goyle, bo oni przecież zawsze łazili za swoim szefem. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej niepotrzebne myśli. Odwrócił się w stronę studentów i rozpoczął:

- Na dzisiejszych zajęciach zajmiemy się obroną przed Dementorami. Jak wiecie stworzenia te przyłączyły się do Lorda Voldemorta i…

Drzwi klasy otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wparował Malfoy. Na jego twarzy gościł tradycyjny ironiczny uśmiech, który Wybraniec postanowił zlikwidować.

- Jest już pięć minut po dzwonku, Malfoy. Czy możesz nam wytłumaczyć powód swojego spóźnienia?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z kpiną.

- Co cię to obchodzi, Potter? Zajmij się lepiej swoimi sprawami.

Harry westchnął. Nie chciał znowu odejmować Ślizgonom punktów, ale Draco nie dał mu innego wyboru.

- Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów – powiedział, a jeśli nie chcesz, żebym odjął więcej, to radzę ci usiąść.

Draco rzucił mu jadowite spojrzenie, ale zajął miejsce pomiędzy swoimi gorylami. Gryfon wrócił do prowadzenia zajęć, starając się ignorować poszeptywanie trójki Ślizgonów.

* * *

Po lekcji Malfoy szybko opuścił klasę. Schował się za rogiem korytarza i naciągnął na siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę. Z ukrycia śledził wychodzących uczniów, a gdy na samym końcu wyszedł Potter i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Ślizgon z powrotem wrócił pod salę. Upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i wszedł do klasy, otwierając wcześniej drzwi zaklęciem. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegoś, na co mógłby rzucić klątwę. Skoro nie mógł dopaść Snape'a osobiście, to zabije go przy pomocy jakiegoś przedmiotu. Uśmiechnął się ohydnie, gdy na jednym z regałów odnalazł Fałszoskop. Wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów kiedyś na pewno go dotknie, a jeśli nie on, to zrobi to ten cholerny Potter. Ogarnęła go euforia, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak wynagrodziłby go Czarny Pan, gdyby dzięki niemu Gryfon zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Wycelował różdżką w wybrany wcześniej przedmiot i rzucił specjalne zaklęcie, którego nauczyła go ciotka Bellatrix. Gdy pomarańczowy promień dotknął Fałszoskopu, wokół niego na ułamek sekundy pojawił się czarny obłok, co oznaczało, że klątwa została nałożona prawidłowo. Szczęśliwy Ślizgon wybiegł z pomieszczenia i popędził na Transmutację. Jego plan się powiódł. Teraz musiał tylko czekać na rezultaty, które powinny nastąpić w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni.

* * *

Harry siedział w swoim gabinecie i oceniał wypracowania kolegów z klasy. Aktualnie ślęczał nad pracą Rona i był zadowolony z tego, co przyjaciel napisał. Prawidłowo określił różnicę pomiędzy czarną a białą magią i dość dobrze opisał niebezpieczeństwa płynące z nadużywania tej pierwszej. Postawił mu P, gdyż praca nie była tak szczegółowa, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku wypracowania Hermiony. Zmęczony odłożył stos pergaminów do szuflady i oparł się wygodniej w krześle. Zaczął rozmyślać o Ricie Skeeter. Kobieta nadal przebywała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jej stan nieco się poprawił, ale wciąż był dosyć ciężki. Gryfon nie chciał, żeby reporterka nadal pracowała dla Proroka Codziennego. Wiedział, że to Voldemort zmusił ją do pisania tych bzdur dla gazety, ale dobrze pamiętał jej kłamstwa sprzed dwóch lat. Narobiła mnóstwa problemów nie tylko jemu, ale i Hermionie, a także Hagridowi. Zresztą Riddle z pewnością będzie chciał się jej pozbyć, więc chłopak uznał, że kobieta nie będzie już bezpieczna w tym kraju. Postanowił, że gdy tylko dojdzie do siebie, to porozmawia z nią i spróbuje ją przekonać do wyjazdu za granicę.

* * *

Nadszedł wreszcie długo wyczekiwany przez uczniów Hogwartu ostatni dzień października. Była sobota, więc mieli cały dzień wolny od nauki. Jednak oni z niecierpliwością odliczali godziny, które pozostały do rozpoczęcia balu. Chcieli już znaleźć się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miała odbyć się zabawa. Tylko dwoje ludzi nie podniecało się aż tak bardzo. Oczywiście też mieli chęć na tańce i wspaniały wieczór, ale aktualnie woleli się zająć sobą. Byli to rzecz jasna Harry Potter i Ginewra Weasley. Wyszli z zamku, trzymając się za ręce i ruszyli w stronę bramy. Gryfon obiecał dziewczynie, że zabierze ją do Hogsmeade. Właśnie dzisiejszego dnia postanowił to zrobić. Daphne, która miała iść razem z nimi stwierdziła, że woli nadrobić zaległości w nauce. Wybraniec w duchu bardzo się z tego ucieszył, bo mógł spędzić kilka miłych godzin razem ze swoją ukochaną.

- Dokąd chciałabyś pójść? – spytał, obejmując ją w pasie.

Dziewczyna zarzuciła mu rękę na szyję i odpowiedziała:

- Chodźmy do Trzech Mioteł.

Udali się we wskazane przez rudowłosą miejsce i zamówili sobie po dużym kuflu kremowego piwa. Zajęli stolik znajdujący się z tyłu Sali, gdzie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać i nie martwić się tym, że ktoś ich podsłucha.

- Cieszę się, że mogliśmy udać się gdzieś tylko we dwoje – rzekła Ginny, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.

- Ja też.

- A nie żałujesz, że nie ma z nami Daphne? – zapytała lekko zdziwiona.

Chłopak poczuł delikatną irytację. Myślał, że już wyjaśnił sobie z nią relacje łączące jego i Ślizgonkę, ale gdy dokładniej się nad tym zastanowił, to uznał, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie odbyli szczerej rozmowy na ten temat.

- Ginny – powiedział, przechylając się w jej stronę. – To ciebie kocham, a nie Daphne. To znaczy ją też, ale inaczej.

Rudowłosa westchnęła. Harry wciąż jej to powtarzał, ale przez cały czas miała wątpliwości.

- Mówisz, że mnie kochasz, ale z nią też jesteś bardzo blisko.

- Tak samo jak z Ronem i Hermioną – zauważył Gryfon.

- Ale ich znasz już tyle lat, a Daphne pojawiła się w twoim życiu dopiero kilka miesięcy temu. Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób mogliście się ze sobą tak szybko zaprzyjaźnić.

Harry wziął łyk piwa kremowego, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

- Zaczęło się od tego, że uratowałem jej życie – rozpoczął wyjaśnienia. – Gdy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy, wydawało mi się, że mnie nie lubi. Tak zresztą było, bo sama mi się później do tego przyznała. Zabrałem ją do swojego domu, bo ona uciekła z własnego i nie miała gdzie się udać. Zamieszkaliśmy razem i powoli zaczęliśmy się do siebie przywiązywać. Wiesz, że gdyby nie ona, to prawdopodobnie nadal bym sobie nie uświadomił, że się w tobie zakochałem?

Ginny była zszokowana tym wyznaniem. Gryfon roześmiał się na widok miny pełnej niedowierzania, która zagościła na pięknej twarzy rudowłosej dziewczyny.

- I przez ten czas ani razu nie pomyślałeś, że mogłoby być coś między wami? – zapytała. – Przecież był moment, że miałeś z nią lepszy kontakt niż ze mną.

Gryfon potrząsnął głową.

- Ja bym z nią nie wytrzymał nawet dwóch dni w związku – parsknął. – Przecież wiesz, jaka ona potrafi być irytująca.

- No tak, a ty dość często doprowadzasz ją do szału swoimi kawałami.

Dziewczyna wreszcie zrozumiała. Harry i Daphne byli w pewnym sensie do siebie podobni. Oboje musieli uważać na Voldemorta, który za wszelką cenę chciał ich dopaść. Żadne z nich nie miało szczęśliwego dzieciństwa w domu. Harry z powodu Dursleyów, a Daphne z powodu fanatycznego ojca, który chciał z niej zrobić zwolenniczkę Czarnego Pana. Zarówno chłopakowi, jak i Ślizgonce udało się wyjść z tej nieciekawej sytuacji, a wsparcie, jakie dawali sobie nawzajem, było tym, czego potrzebowali. Ich przyjaźń stała się bardzo głęboka i najprawdopodobniej nierozerwalna, bo skoro poskładali ją do kupy po tym, jak Daphne skrzywdziła Harry'ego, oskarżając go o służbę Riddle'owi, to chyba już nic więcej nie mogło jej zniszczyć.

- Dziękuję, że o tym ze mną porozmawiałeś – powiedziała.

- Ja też bardzo potrzebowałem tej rozmowy – odpowiedział zadowolony Harry. – Już chyba nie będziesz o nią zazdrosna, co?

Ginny pokręciła głową. Równocześnie para nachyliła się ku sobie, a ich usta spotkały się. Zatonęli w głębokim pocałunku, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi siedzących niedaleko.

- Kocham cię, Gin – szepnął Gryfon.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – zdumiała się dziewczyna.

Jeszcze nikt nie powiedział do niej w ten sposób.

- Gin – powtórzył. – Wydaje mi się, że to zdrobnienie świetnie brzmi.

Rudowłosa ponownie wpiła się w jego usta.

- Ja też cię kocham – powiedziała, gdy w końcu przestała go całować.

- Chyba powoli musimy wracać do szkoły – uśmiechnął się Potter. – Mamy przecież przygotować dowcip dla Syriusza, pamiętasz?

Twarz Ginny rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, a jej i tak piękna twarz stała się przez to jeszcze ładniejsza. Chłopak obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby taki widok oglądać jak najczęściej.

* * *

- To co robimy? – spytała zdyszana Daphne, która jako ostatnia wparowała do kwater Wybrańca. W środku byli już Fred, George, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, no i rzecz jasna gospodarz.

- Przyniosłaś wszystko? – odezwał się Harry, a dziewczyna pokazała mu reklamówkę wypełnioną różnymi ubraniami.

- Dobra, najważniejsze mamy – uradował się Potter. – Teraz tylko trzeba nakłonić Syriusza, żeby to założył.

- Niby jak mamy to zrobić? – zapytał sceptycznie Ron.

- Zostawcie to mnie – wyszczerzył się Wybraniec. – Ja na razie wychodzę, a wy zastanówcie się nad ulepszeniem psoty. Fred, ty zajmij się wywabieniem Łapy z jego kwater.

- Nie ma problemu – ucieszył się Weasley.

Harry wyszedł i udał się prosto do komnat Łapy. Zapukał, a po chwili czarnowłosy mężczyzna mu otworzył. Powitał się z chłopakiem i zaprosił go do środka.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał.

- Kawy – odparł Gryfon, a Łapa zajął się przygotowaniem. Postawił przed Harrym filiżankę i usiadł naprzeciw niego z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Chciał już rozpocząć rozmowę, gdy coś walnęło tuż za drzwiami.

- To pewnie bliźniacy – rzekł rozbawiony i poszedł, żeby sprawdzić, co tym razem przeskrobali. Wybraniec uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął z kieszeni mały flakonik i wlał jego zawartość do napoju Syriusza. Wąchacz wrócił akurat w chwili, gdy ponownie usiadł na swoim miejscu.

- I co zrobili? – zapytał, starając się przywołać na twarz wyraz ciekawości.

- Ktoś rozrzucił łajnobomby na całym piętrze, ale nie udało mi się nikogo przyłapać. Filch będzie miał trochę sprzątania – uśmiechnął się na zakończenie.

Harry wypił kawę i czekał, aż Syriusz opróżni swój kubek. Gdy to nastąpiło, Łapa ziewnął potężnie. Minutę później sytuacja powtórzyła się.

- Wiesz co? Chyba się trochę prześpię – powiedział zmęczonym głosem i położył się na kanapie. Sen zmorzył go bardzo szybko. Uradowany Harry teleportował się do swoich kwater i zabrał ze sobą przyjaciół. Wrócili do pomieszczenia, w którym spał Łapa i zabrali się do działania. Gdy skończyli, Harry rzucił zaklęcie iluzji tak, by tylko ojciec chrzestny nie zauważył zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Wszyscy pędem wypadli na korytarz i zanieśli się ogłuszającym śmiechem.

- Teraz tylko trzeba czekać na wieczorną imprezę – zarechotał George, a pozostali ponownie zaczęli się śmiać.

* * *

Syriusz obudził się bardzo wypoczęty. Spojrzał na zegarek i przeklął. Było dziesięć minut po siódmej. Pospiesznie opuścił kwaterę i udał się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie już zaczął się bal. Usłyszał jakiś dziwny stukot, ale nie zwróciło to jego większej uwagi. Czuł też dyskomfort, bo z niewiadomych powodów miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. Zwalił to na Weasleyów, którzy pewnie zrobili jakiś dowcip i zaczarowali podłogę na korytarzach, żeby utrudniała chodzenie. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo się pomylił.

* * *

- No gdzie on jest? – niecierpliwiła się Daphne.

- Zaraz przyjdzie – odparł Harry z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. – Nie martwcie się. Celowo zaplanowałem jego spóźnienie. Chciałem się upewnić, że cała szkoła obejrzy przedstawienie.

Osoby zaangażowane w kawał na Syriuszu siedziały już w Wielkiej Sali i czekały na przybycie głównego aktora. Pomieszczenie nieco zmieniło swój wygląd. Nie było czterech stołów, przy których zazwyczaj siadali uczniowie poszczególnych domów, a zamiast nich postawiono małe, kilkuosobowe stoliki. Stół prezydialny również zniknął, a w jego miejscu widniało niewielkie podium, na którym profesor Berg puszczała muzykę. To ona była odpowiedzialna za ten aspekt imprezy i spisywała się bardzo dobrze, gdyż młodzież jak na razie była zachwycona repertuarem wybranych przez nią utworów.

- Jesteś pewny, że już się obudził – zapytała zaniepokojona Hermiona.

- No pewnie. Zaraz powinien…

Urwał, bo drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem i pojawił się w nich Syriusz we własnej osobie. Wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele odwrócili głowy w jego stronę. Niemal od razu pomieszczeniem wstrząsnął głośny śmiech. Łapa, który nie wiedział, o co chodzi, rozejrzał się, szukając czegoś, co mogło spowodować taką reakcję imprezowiczów, lecz niczego niezwykłego nie dostrzegł. Flesz migawki uderzył go po oczach i zrozumiał, że to z niego się śmieją. Harry, gdy upewnił się, że ubiór Syriusza został sfotografowany, dyskretnie ściągnął z niego iluzję. Łapa zbladł, gdy zobaczył siebie w całej okazałości. Miał na sobie krótką, różową spódniczkę i takiego samego koloru bluzkę, a zgrubienie na wysokości klatki piersiowej jednoznacznie mówiło, że pod nią znajdował się stanik. Syriusz sprawiał wrażenie wyższego, bo ktoś na nogi włożył mu buty na wysokim obcasie. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na blond i zostały upięte w kucyk, ale najgorsza była gruba warstwa makijażu na twarzy.

- Ten, kto to zrobił… - zaczął, lecz przerwał gwałtownie i złapał się za gardło, z którego wydobył się piskliwy, dziewczęcy głosik.

Wszyscy ponownie zawyli z uciechy, a Harry nie siedział już na swoim krześle, gdyż śmiał się tak głośno, że z niego spadł. Wąchacz, który myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, jęknął żałośnie, bo bliźniacy wskoczyli na stół i wrzasnęli równocześnie:

- Uwaga, uwaga! Każdy, kto chciałby otrzymać kopię zdjęcia naszej uroczej nauczycielki Transmutacji proszony jest o natychmiastowe zgłoszenie się do właścicieli Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów!

Łapa rzucił się w stronę bliźniaków, chcąc odebrać im fotografię. Niestety potknął się i runął na podłogę jak długi. Zrezygnowany podniósł się i opuścił salę, aby się przebrać. Harry i spółka przybili sobie piątki, a po chwili Fred razem z George'm zaczęli rozdawać zdjęcia podnieconym studentom. Tymczasem Severus Snape wkroczył na podium, wziął mikrofon i zawołał, przekrzykując harmider:

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Harry, który akurat wziął duży łyk soku dyniowego, wypluł wszystko na stół. Niewiele brakowało, a opryskałby Hermionę siedzącą naprzeciwko. Jeszcze nigdy, odkąd pamiętał, nie zdarzyło się, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów przyznał jakieś punkty Gryfonom.

- Świat stanął na głowie – podsumował, a Ginny roześmiała się, słysząc to stwierdzenie z jego ust.

Po pewnym czasie wszyscy uspokoili się i impreza zaczęła się powoli rozkręcać. Wybraniec transmutował kremowe piwo w ognistą whisky, na co Ron i bliźniacy zareagowali bardzo entuzjastycznie. Rzucił jeszcze iluzję, żeby przypadkiem nauczyciele się nie zorientowali i porozlewał wszystkim alkohol. Ku jego zdziwieniu nawet Hermiona się skusiła, bo stwierdziła, że przecież nie może być gorsza od nich. Godzinę później przyjaciele byli już lekko podpici i humor bardzo im dopisywał. Harry chwycił Ginny za rękę i para ruszyła na parkiet. Tańczyli do bardzo szybkiej piosenki. Wywijali tak ostro, że osoby tańczące blisko nich musiały schodzić im z drogi, jeśli nie chciały zostać staranowane.

- Odbijany – zawołał w pewnej chwili George i przekazał Potterowi Daphne.

- Pamiętasz twoją imprezę urodzinową? – wyszczerzyła się Ślizgonka.

- Jak wylądowaliśmy we dwójkę na ziemi?

- No.

Oboje zaśmiali się. Później wrócili do stolika, żeby się napić. Fred polał im ognistej, a oni stuknęli się kieliszkami. – Za przyjaźń – powiedziała Daphne.

- Za miłość – dopowiedziała Ginny, która akurat pojawiła się przy stole.

- Za życie – dodał Harry.

Wszyscy wychylili zawartość kieliszków.

- A my to co? – oburzył się Ron, który jeszcze przed chwilą tańczył z Hermioną.

Wybraniec zarechotał i nalał im alkoholu.

Z głośników wydobyła się powolna melodia, więc Harry zaprosił swoją dziewczynę na parkiet. Objął ją w talii, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Ich ciała stykały się. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i bujali się w powolnym rytmie. Gdy piosenka dobiegła końca pocałowali się, jednak trwało to krótko, bo nie chcieli tego robić przy tak dużej widowni. Gdy szli w stronę swojego stolika niemal zderzyli się z Ronem i Hermioną. Policzki puszystowłosej czarodziejki były zaczerwienione, a rudzielec wyglądał na dumnego z siebie.

- Czy coś się między wami stało? – zapytała Ginny.

- Eee… no bo ten… - jąkał się Ron.

- Poprosił mnie o chodzenie, a ja się zgodziłam – odpowiedziała szczęśliwa Hermiona.

Uradowany Harry poklepał przyjaciela po plecach, a następnie mocno wyściskał brązowowłosą dziewczynę.

- Trzeba to oblać! – zawołała rudowłosa, a jej pomysł rzecz jasna został zrealizowany.

Tak jak obiecywała McGonagall, impreza skończyła się równo o północy. Paczka Harry'ego z niechęcią opuszczała Wielką Salę. Bawili się tak doskonale, że nabrali ochoty na więcej. Dlatego też dyskretnie przenieśli się do kwater Wybrańca, gdzie odbył się dalszy ciąg popijawy. Skończyli się bawić dopiero o piątej nad ranem. Pozasypiali z uśmiechami na twarzach nieświadomi tego, że w drugiej części zamku dwie godziny wcześniej wydarzyło się coś bardzo niedobrego.


End file.
